Big Hero 7
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: This is the story of twins Hiro and Hana Hamada, two prodigies who form a superhero team to capture a masked villain.
1. Hana Hamada

**Angel: Hello everyone. You might not know me since this is my first BH6 fanfic, but for those of you who do, then you'll know that I LOVE this movie. I won't get into why I didn't do this story when it came out, but...I'm here, and for new fans, please enjoy!**

**Not exactly a chapter (sorry about that ^^'), but I wanted to make a profile for the OC I'm adding here, because she's a new one instead of the one I use regularly. Her appearance, backstory, and clothing for both regular and superhero, along with supersuit abilities, will appear later, so I didn't list it. I don't wanna give it away so soon!**

Hana Hamada

Height: Same as Hiro's, but it'll be written into when she appears.

Age: 14, she and Hiro are fraternal twins! She is also the youngest Hamada.

Backstory: Read the bold above.

Appearances: Also read bold above.

Personality: Like her brother, Hana is a young girl with intelligence far beyond her years. Unlike her brother, however, she doesn't believe that she is as smart as him. Because of that, she has low self-esteem and is not as cocky as Hiro. She does do bot fighting, only to spend time with Hiro, something she's not proud of, even with Tadashi's disapproval. She doesn't believe that she knows everything there is in the world, and school was pretty the same thing: being bullied, but instead of being prideful about it, she's rather reserved and closed off from her brothers due to her experiences. She shows her softer side just as much as Hiro, though she's more socially awkward around other boys her age than anyone else. Though, after the fire, she'll be a little bit more softer and show a friendlier side. While she doesn't feel close with her brothers, she does love them and they love her. With Tadashi, she's more open about her feelings because she doesn't think that Hiro would understand, due to his age. In fact, she's closer to Tadashi than Hiro, which does affect their relationship in the movie and possibly at the start of the TV show (don't know if I'm gonna do it yet). She and Baymax share a strong relationship, though she's more playful with him if anything else. She won't get angry unless someone comes between her and her gummy bears or any other justifiable reason. Of course, she's not perfect, and her backstory in the movie will reflect that. When she becomes a superhero, she will grow more as a person. There's also an...incident (no, it is not the fire) that helps her grow, but I won't spoil what happens.

Likes: Hana loves winter, she had fond memories of playing in the snow with her brothers before she changed. She loves to listen to music (something that isn't touched too much upon in the movie). Her favorite color is red. She likes brainstorming, but she doesn't embrace her ideas, She also likes making things in the Lucky Cat Café, and when Aunt Cass lets her have a free menu item. She loves animals and cute stuff, and she loves movies. However, she won't watch any thrillers or sci fi ones. She thinks sci fi ones are unrealistic. Obviously she loves GUMMY BEARS!

Dislikes: Bullying, particularly one girl that traumatized her back in high school. Don't worry, you guys don't know her as any specific character from the movie or the TV show, it's just another OC that gets mentioned and not seen. She doesn't like being alone, and when Tadashi is...gone, it'll show just how much she hates it. Her fear actually is loneliness, but by the end of the movie, that's gonna change. She dislikes upsetting people, and she hates not being able to come up with ideas. She also dislikes anyone aloof (hint hint). She hates lying, but with certain circumstances she has to.

Passion: Since she's not confident in her intelligence, right now she doesn't have one.

Skills: Her intellect, violin playing, cooking, gymnastics, video games, quick reflexes, and as for superhero skills, I will also keep my mouth shut about that.

Equipment: I won't say much, but she also has a communication device in her helmet, computer interface, and Tadashi's scooter when he passes. She only uses his ride whenever Hiro's not, however. Maybe she'll get her own in the future, but right now, that's her only human transportation.

Habits: She tends to resort to having headphones on her if she's brainstorming, whether she's listening to music or not. She'll also tend to keep some things to herself out of fear of what people will think if they found out. Sometimes she'll also let her hair fall loose whether she's going to sleep or if she's exasperated. She also occasionally bumps her head (because of where she sleeps in the room she shares with her brothers), and will sometimes be accidentally hurt because of something Hiro did. She will also stash gummy bears and not share at times XD And she will do puppy eyes to have them.

**Angel: Anything I didn't mention here, you'll see in the story, and if I missed anything you'd like to know about (besides stuff that will get stated later), go ahead and ask! See you tomorrow!**


	2. Bot Fighting

San Fransokyo, originally San Francisco. After the Great Catastrophe in 1906, Japanese immigrants rebuilt the city by contributing key Japanese building techniques, that allowed the city to become something like never before. The San Fransokyo bridge stands proudly above the water near the city to many. It's late at night as the lights shine brightly from the Japanese and American-influenced buildings. Flying turbines float over the city as the train goes by.

In a shady alley, a light flashes and then there's a bump. Two robots go head to head. One of them is made out of metal, with a buzz saw for a hand. The other hand hits the clamp hand that was from the other robot. The other robot hits the metal one, which prepares its sword. The opponent strikes, but the big robot throws the red one over its shoulder, knocking it to the ground. It then grabs the leg and throws it away towards a punk bot fighter. She has fair skin, highlighted magenta hair in pigtails. She is wearing a pair of black goggles with blue lens, heavy dark eye shadow, dark magenta lipstick, a black choker with a green angry face pendant, a dark-colored necklace, a chain necklace, a magenta see-through ripped long-sleeve, a studded black vest, black half-gloves, a spiked bracelet, a skull-buckled belt, jean shorts, calf-high boots and striped magenta stockings. She also has a scar on her right cheek.

She forces her robot, Snips, to get up and the other bot steps forward. They strike each other and Snips punches its opponent in the face, knocking it down. The girl smirks and Snips prepares to 'snip' the other robot. However, it grabs Snips' arm, the material surrounding the buzz saw disappearing. It raises its arm and hits Snips' back, destroying it in the process.

People collect their money as a woman with pale skin, very red lips, and black hair. She wears a pink tank top and purple shorts. For an unknown reason, the ringleader also has an eyepatch over her left eye. She also has a traditional Japanese hairstyle.

"The winner, 5 total annihilation, Yama!" She gestures to the winner. Yama is a large, obese man. He resembles a typical Japanese sumo wrestler. He wears a dark-blue tracksuit with yellow stripes and a "山" symbol in the back.

"Who is next?!" He boasts as he gets onto his feet, his earnings open in front of him. "Who has the guts to step in the ring with Little Yama?!" He holds up his robot. Two competitors who did have robots and had yet to compete decide to back out. One of them hides it while the other simply rips out the head.

"Can we try?"

He glances at the crowd, who move aside to reveal two small children, a boy and a girl. They're both half Japanese/half Caucasian, both 14 and 5 inches tall in height, with the girl a little bit more slender than the boy. The boy has fair skin, tousled, jet-black hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, somewhat thick eyelashes and eyebrows, and a slight gap in his teeth. He's wearing a blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt with a humanoid robot on it, long dark beige cargo capri shorts, and dark brown Converse sneakers with yellow laces. Something seems to be sticking out from his right arm, but it's hidden by the sleeves.

The girl has fair skin like him, brown eyes in a rounder almond shape, heart-shaped face, small button nose, natural colored lips, and tousled long jet-black hair that stops at her hips. A portion of her hair is in a braid underneath her blue headband, resting over her right shoulder. Her eyebrows are not as thick as the boy's and her eyelashes are thin. Her outfit is a blue jean jacket hoodie with sleeves that stop at her elbows, a red cropped top with a robot on it (like his), a dark beige skirt over blue Capri jeans, and a white belt over it. Her shoes are dark brown boots with open toes and yellow buckle straps. Her earrings are little robots and she has something tucked underneath her shirt, with only a gold chain being visible around her neck.

"We have robots," The boy looks down at his robot. His is relatively simple, its body composed of magnetic joints. For a face, it has a yellow smiley face. The girl's robot is small and slender, made to look like a geisha, with it actually having clothing. It's a red sleeveless kimono-style blouse with white vertical lines, tied with a beige obi around its waist. The pants are black jeans, with the boots being red. The face is pale with red lips, pink blush cheeks, and purple eyeshadow.

"We built them ourselves," The girl speaks up timidly as they hold up the robots. Yama starts laughing, with everyone else joining in. The girl glances at them, unfazed by it.

"Beat it, kids," The referee chuckles a bit, "House rules. You gotta pay to play," She holds up the plate that holds the money.

"Oh," They reach into their pockets and hold up small wads of cash. "Is this enough?"

"What's your name, little boy and little girl?" Yama asks in amusement. A little bit of money never hurt him, and this was going to be like taking candy from a baby—two babies, in fact.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada," The boy says enthusiastically.

"And I'm Hana Hamada," The girl replies nervously.

"Oh ho ho! Brother and sister, eh? Well, prepare your bot, Zero," Yama intimidates, pointing to Hiro.

"Actually, we're twins, and we fight as a team...is that okay?" Hiro points to him and Hana.

"Whatever. Place your bets!"

The two put their money in the pot, with the two siblings placing their coins afterwards. They all place down their robots, both twins' robots falling onto the floor. Yama sits down with his legs crossed, the twins following his example. He cracks his neck. Hiro tries to do the same thing, but can't, so he fakes it by making a crick noise, tilting his head with his hands. The referee places an umbrella between the three robots.

"Three bots enter, one bot leaves." Yama smiles widely at the two, who peek behind the umbrella. "Fighters ready? Fight!" She removes the umbrella, with Little Yama preparing himself. The two robots walk clumsily, looking like they could fall at any moment. To everyone else, their bots don't really look like much of a threat. The robots approach Little Yama, which throws them into the air. They do absolutely nothing to defend themselves as Little Yama slices their bots into three pieces.

Yama laughs at the easy defeat, the siblings bending down on all fours to look at their bots.

"That was our first fight, we...can we try again?" Hiro asks, looking up at the obese man.

"P-Please," Hana stammers with a pleading face.

"No one likes sore losers, little kids," Yama taunts them, following by chuckles as his winnings are held out to him. "Go home."

"We've got more money."

He looks to them to see two rolls of money from each of their hand. He smirks and puts in another roll of his own, leaving the last rounds. The twins slowly put their next bets in.

"Fighters ready?" The umbrella is placed between the three of them again. "Fight!" She removes it and Little Yama prepares for another win. The three pieces of Hiro's bot roll back together, attaching itself. Hana's robot does the same thing, getting onto its feet.

"Megabot," Hiro pulls his controller, extending it. "Destroy."

"Ninjabot," Hana's controller does the same thing as they both smirk. "Assassin mode!"

Megabot's face turns into a red fierce-looking face. Ninjabot's outfit turns into a white-hooded cape over a black shirt, white pants, and steel black boots. It reaches into its back, pulling out a sword, confusing Yama at what's happening. The bots suddenly look like a threat. Megabot spins its arms, rolling towards Little Yama. Ninjabot leaps into the air, speeding past the saw from Little Yama. Megabot slides underneath the larger robot, which swings its arms at the two bots. They dodge every single attack from Little Yama, its creator scrambling to do something to get a hit on them. It swings at the two bots again, but Megabot briefly lies on the floor, Ninjabot backflipping away from it. Megabot breaks into three pieces as Ninjabot leaps away, knocking off the buzz saw with the sword.

Meanwhile, the twins are keeping a straight face during the whole thing, Hiro even looking bored. Ninjabot throws a tiny white ball, which explodes into smoke when it touches Little Yama's face. Megabot's pieces crawl up the robot, twisting the left arm right off. Megabot uses the left arm to poke off the other. After both arms are off, Megabot reforms, sitting on Little Yama's chest before smacking the head like crazy. It then spins around and squeezes the head off. Ninjabot pulls out three shuriken, throwing them at the legs and cutting them off.

Yama and everyone else stares in shock of what just happened. The two bots land safely before they change back to normal, a ding sound coming off from both of them. Ninjabot and Megabot bow respectfully.

"No more Little Yama," Hiro reaches out towards the money, proud of himself.

"W-What? This is not possible!" Yama exclaims in anger. He couldn't believe it. Two teenagers, two nobodies, managed to beat him. And yet all they had were two little bots against his larger one.

"Hey, we're as surprised as you are," Hiro says sarcastically while shrugging. The two collect their earnings. "Beginner's luck."

"We had no idea," Hana replies innocently, the crowd beginning to back away.

"Do you wanna go again-" They get a look of fear on their faces as they see Yama standing right in front of them. "Yama?"

They're launched and pressed against a wall by Yama. "No one hustles Yama!" He yells into their faces angrily, snatching away their robots.

"Whoa, hey-!" They protest as he walks away.

"Teach 'em a lesson," He tells his men and they approach the two.

"Hey fellas. Let's talk about this," Hiro chuckles nervously.

"You don't wanna beat us up. We're not worth your time," Hana holds up a hand anxiously. As one of them cracks his knuckles, a light approaches from the left side of the twins. Someone bumps into the trio, knocking them to the ground. Riding a red moped with some white trimming and a round headlamp is a tall, slender, slightly muscular teenager of a larger build. He has large, warm brown eyes and neat black hair cut above his prominent ears. His face shape is different from those of the two siblings, with a longer face, larger jaw and slightly larger nose. He's wearing a green biker jacket with a white shirt underneath it. On top of his head is a green helmet.

"Guys, get on!" He orders the two.

"Tadashi!" They exclaim in relief, Hiro jumping onto the back.

"Ah, great timing!"

Hana jumps onto the back, holding onto Hiro's shoulders. As soon as they're settled, Tadashi places a white helmet with a green stripe on Hiro's head. He tosses a helmet behind his shoulder and Hana catches it, putting on the green helmet with a white stripe. They're obviously too big on the twins' heads.

He starts up the bike and takes off out of the alley, Yama looking at the two bots with a laugh. They change once more, attacking Yama's face. Megabot slides up to Hiro while Ninjabot backflips. Hana swoops down and catches them in her hand, handing Hiro's bot over to him. The twins glance behind them, Hiro smiling.

"Are you guys okay?" Tadashi asks in concern.

"Yeah," The two say in unison.

"Are either of you hurt?"

"No," They shake their heads, only for Hiro to be met with Tadashi elbowing him.

"Then what were you thinking, you knuckleheads?! And Hana, I can't believe you went with him! You both could've been killed!" He scolds, Hiro pulling his legs up. They make it to a dead end and Tadashi turns around to go towards Yama and the others. "You both graduated high school when you were 13, and THIS is what you're doing?!"

They hear a yell, looking up ahead to see Yama and his gang approaching. Tadashi eyes a plank resting on some stuff and it looks like a ramp.

"Hold on!"

He speeds up and goes over the ramp, flying over the gang. Hiro looks at himself from glass, hollering. Hana's hair flies behind her as the others stare at them.

"Bot fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourselves arrested!" Tadashi gives them a mini lecture.

"Bot fighting is not illegal, it's a legitimate sport," Hana holds up a finger.

"_Betting_ on bot fighting, that-that's illegal, but it's so worth it!" Hiro pulls out the cash they earned. "We're on a roll, big brother, and there is no stopping us!"

However, Tadashi comes to a stop anyway, cringing at what's up ahead. "Oh no..."

It's because sirens can be heard, with cop cars waiting at the end of the alley. The next thing they knew, they were arrested, cuffed, and locked in cells. The twins are sitting in their own, tapping their feet together. They look up nervously and wave. Since they are minors, they have their own cell, with an angry and uncomfortable Tadashi squished at the bars due to the other cell being full of everyone else who was arrested on scene.

They were in a lot of trouble...


	3. Aunt Cass

**Angel: The middle names of the Hamadas come from their actors'/actress' first names. So Daniel as in Daniel Henney, Ryan for Ryan Potter, and Mae for Mae Whitman. **

_Aunt Cass is gonna kill us, _Hana thought to herself as she looks at Tadashi, cringing as he still has that glare. It wasn't until a few minutes later that a police officer strode up to the cells.

"Tadashi Daniel Hamada, Hiro Ryan Hamada, and Hana Mae Hamada."

He lets them out and gives them back their possessions. They walk outside where a woman is pacing around in worry. She is a Caucasian female with green eyes and wavy short brown hair. Her apparel is a simple short sleeved v-neck grey shirt and a pair of black capris, and a silver-turquoise necklace. She also wears a pair of red flats.

"Hi Aunt Cass," Tadashi says after he exits the building. On top of his head is a black baseball cap with a red-and-gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering on it.

"Are you guys okay?" She runs up to them, giving the three a hug. "Tell me you're okay."

"We're fine," Hiro replies, Hana nodding her head.

"We're okay," Tadashi chimes in.

"Yeah, we're not hurt," Hana speaks up.

She releases them from the hug. They stand there for 2 seconds before Aunt Cass grabs the boys' ears. "Then what were you three knuckleheads thinking?!"

* * *

The three rub their ears as Aunt Cass silently drives. She had done the same thing to Hana when she put the boys in the truck. Because of the limited space, Hana had to sit on Tadashi's lap. She glances at her twin brother. One reason she had done any of it was because of him. If it wasn't for high school, she probably wouldn't even be in this position right now. She's not suggesting it's his fault, but usually with one glance, people could tell right away that Hana is nothing like her brothers, and she knows that.

"For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you!" She scolds as they stop in front of their home/Cass' business, the Lucky Cat Café.

The café is a three-story tall building on the corner of a steep hill street, decorated with Maneki-Neko cat figurines on the shillings. There are three floors on the surface level and a garage on the basement level.

"Have I been perfect? No!" Aunt Cass continues as Hana jumps down from her spot. "Do I know anything about children? No!" The three walk behind her, letting her rant. "Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably! Where was I going with this? I had a point."

"Sorry," Tadashi cringes a bit. Hana places her arms behind her back, shuffling her feet.

"We didn't mean to make you worry."

"We love you, Aunt Cass," Hiro follows.

"Well I love you too!" She yells at them, opening up the door and turning on the lights. She goes to a display case.

Inside the café are many Japanese and feline-inspired decorations: Fish, cherry blossoms, and miniature Japanese lanterns clutter the walls and ceilings while cat-shaped items decorate the interior. The café is the common entrance for customers and the Hamada family; behind the restaurant is the kitchen, the front door, and a door leading to the stockroom and the rest of the apartment. The second floor is the living room and kitchen, with many family photos on the walls.

"I had to close up early because of you three felons! On Beat Poetry Night!" She grabs a donut with chocolate frosting on top, taking a bite.

"And Hana, you too? You used to be a very sweet girl! I never expected this from you! Stress eating!" She waves the donut in front of them. "Because of you! Come on, Mochi!"

Mochi is a small and rotund Japanese bobtail cat with orange, black, and white fur, green eyes, and a green collar with a silver bell around his neck. He gets onto his feet as she walks away from the three.

"This is really good!"

Hana cringes at Cass' words. She hates making her aunt upset...but the first, and most important, reason why she's doing it is because she has no future for her. What else was she supposed to do, sit around watching her brothers talking about robotics for the rest of her life? Why couldn't she live her life too? It's not like there was anything waiting for her.

The three Hamada siblings then reach their room, which is the whole third floor. In the corner is Hiro's bed, his desk, his laptop, and a bunch of posters while the other corner is occupied by Tadashi with his bed, bookshelf, and divider. Another door next to the wall opposite of Hiro leads to the bathroom. Hana's section is across from Hiro's bed, a steel bed attached to the wall, which is connected to a ladder on the left and a slide on the right. Underneath the bed is her desk with her computer, in front of the giant superhero clock.

Hiro jumps into his computer chair. "You two better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café," Tadashi warns the two of them. Hana sits at her desk, turning on her Krei Tech desktop computer.

"Sure," Hiro replies as he's not really listening.

"Uh huh," Hana murmurs, paying attention to her computer rather than her brother.

"And I hope you both learned your lesson after all that," Tadashi continues, the boy turning around to face him.

"Absolutely," He looks at his brother with a straight-forward face. Tadashi realizes it's Hiro's 'I'm lying' face. He turns around to Hana, who has the exact same expression as her twin brother.

"You're both going bot-fighting again, aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town," Hiro stands up, revealing that he was looking up bot fights. "If I book, I can still make it."

"We've got this," Hana gets onto her feet, both of them grabbing their robots in the process. Before they could make it, Tadashi grabs the hood of their jackets to spin them around.

"When are you two gonna start doing something with those big brains of yours?" He asks, poking their foreheads. They wiggle out of his grip.

"What? Go to college like you?" Hiro points a finger to his chest. "So people can tell me stuff I already know?"

Hana stays silent at another one of Tadashi's 'you have potential' speeches. When she was in high school, it was...not for the fan of heart. She was at a younger age than most students, of course it wasn't eventful. Most of the time, the principal would be sticking with the popular girls whenever she was bullied. She didn't speak up because nobody would believe her; the highest authority at that school didn't.

If she heard that someone wanted to help her, she wouldn't believe them. Sure, someone wanted to be her friend. Well, they'd be just as awful as everyone else was. It was easier not having friends, but that doesn't make it any less lonely.

When she was nine, a girl named Vivian started a rumor that her parents left her and that her brothers don't hang out with her because they couldn't stand how ugly she was. People still believed it up until she graduated.

What's funny was that she and Vivian were friends at first. The girl actually acted pretty nice since Hana was at a young age, and Hana herself didn't know why it changed all of a sudden. It started when she was almost 10. Vivian got a fake screen name and pretended to be a boy that Hana liked, emailing her. The next day when she talked to the boy, he didn't know what the heck she was saying. He called her a freak and pushed her into the mud. Vivian and her friends thought it was hilarious.

Her friends were in on it the whole time. They were all pretty terrible to her. But she was Vivian's 'special project.' She used to pretend that she and Hana were friends at times, and then use it against her. She gave Vivian her cell phone number and then the whole school started sending awful messages to her. She never got through a whole day without getting at least one nasty text. Saying how fat she was. Saying how she should just go away because nobody liked her.

Aunt Cass saved up to get that phone for her, and she hardly uses it anymore except to text or call if she needs to. It wasn't worth it. And the worst part is...it's like she's disappointing her whole family. It sounded stupid...Tadashi kept saying she should ignore it. But it just built up. Every day it was something else.

And she started to feel like she didn't even want to get up in the morning.

It probably sounded awful, but she was happy. She was happy when she graduated because now she didn't have to deal with them anymore.

But the memories were still there...they'll never go away. What would happen at college is the exact same thing she's trying to avoid.

"College isn't for me," Hana hugs herself as she finally speaks up. "And I don't have a big brain."

"Unbelievable," Tadashi facepalms at this. "Oh, what would Mom and Dad say?" He rubs his face.

"We don't know," Hiro shrugs at him. "T-They're gone. They died when Hana and I were both three, remember?" He turns around to go to his bot fight, Hana following after him. What he said really hurt Tadashi. They were too young to remember what their parents were like. They died in a car accident, leaving the three to stay with the only family member they knew; Aunt Cass. They'd been staying with her since. Tadashi had told them stories, but it wasn't the same. With no else to guide them, and they don't seem to listen, he's the only one who can steer them in the right direction now. Or at least keep them out of trouble like with tonight.

His little sister has been doubting her intelligence for years now, leaving Hiro to pick up the remains. But he's seen her take apart and rebuild the toaster when she was five. He's been trying to make her see it for years now, but high school had definitely swayed her opinion. While Tadashi and Hiro did help her out with the bullies from time to time, they persisted, and Hana had denied it since. For her, it was just better to accept that her intelligence wasn't that high than to be hurt again by acknowledging it. Tadashi knew that she couldn't hide it forever, though. Their parents would want them to be in the right path...and if Hana didn't take opportunities, she'll miss out on the protentional her brain can give her—give them. There are so many things—great things—that together, the twins could accomplish. If they weren't so stubborn, and Hiro so smug, he wouldn't even be having these types of conversations with them. He could never ask to change the twins, however. Even if they didn't seem close now, they still had that special bond.

"Hey."

They turn around, only to have helmets thrown at them. "I'll take you two," He pushes Hiro's head slightly, ruffling Hana's hair.

"Really?" Hiro asks in surprise. Tadashi never offers to take them there, even when he scolds them for going. In fact, taking them there is the exact opposite of what Tadashi would do.

"Just like that?" Hana raises a brow skeptically.

"I can't stop you from going, but I'm not going to let you two go on your own," He tells them.

"Sweet!" Hiro says in excitement, his brother letting the twins go first down the stairs. Hana plants some earbuds into her ears, plugging in her phone and putting on some Ivry Gitlis.

But Tadashi had other plans in mind...


	4. Nerd Lab

After about 15 minutes, it's only until the twins briefly see the sign of Tadashi's school, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (or SFIT for short), that they knew they were definitely not at the bot fights.

"What are we doing at your nerd school?!" Hiro exclaims at his brother, jerking a thumb in the other direction. "Bot fight's that way!"

SFIT is one of the most elite scientific/technological schools in the city, but the twins would prefer if they were _away _from it.

"Yeah, what gives, Tadashi?" Hana glares at him from her spot behind Hiro.

He parks the bike in front of Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, which has three glass floors to let in natural light, and is the center of the university's robotics program. Tadashi simply removes his helmet, getting off the bike.

"I'm just gonna pick up something," He waves a hand dismissively, the twins staring after him in disbelief. Just what was he doing?

"Oh, and Hana, you're gonna love hearing this," Tadashi turns around to her. "This building is powered by solar panel," He points up to the roof, her eyes widening in awe. Hana was more into how things were powered than robotics itself, but she could still make a good robot when she wanted to.

They walk down a hallway, with the twins reluctantly following after their brother. "Is this gonna take long?" Hiro complains while holding onto his Megabot.

"At this rate, we're gonna miss the fight," Hana frowns at him.

"Relax, you big babies. We'll be in and out," Tadashi grabs the door handle, opening it. "Anyway, you two have never seen my lab."

"Oh great. We get to see your nerd lab," Hiro replies sarcastically.

"For whatever reason," Hana rolls her eyes.

"Heads up!" A 5'4 tall young woman of Korean descent speeds past them on a yellow and black bike. She is rather short in stature. In terms of attire, she wears a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white short-sleeved shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves.

"Whoa!" They exclaim, jumping back. The two see her stop in the corner, getting off the bike and putting it up. She pulls off one of the wheels and throws it back on. Since it's magnetic, it sticks to where it previously was. The twins look around the lab, seeing ping pong robots, rocket shoes on a car, a thing that goes up and down little stairs, and a robot spinning around on the floor. They walk over to the bike that sped past them, looking at the wheels. They're not held by axels, but instead, the wheel is floating, held by two magnetic forks. Hana stands on the opposite side as they both put a hand in between.

"Whoa...electro-mag suspension?" Hiro asks, impressed.

"Good choice...and metal magnets? Very durable," Hana taps the magnet with her finger.

"Hey!"

They jump again as they turn to see the driver. They could see their reflection from her helmet. "Who are you?"

"Uh, we're..." Hiro stammers, both of them backing away.

"We didn't mean to..."

"GoGo," Tadashi walks up to them. "These are my twin siblings, Hiro and Hana," He gestures to each one when he says their name.

She lifts up her helmet, revealing to have fair skin, pink lips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eyeshadow. She blows a bubble from her gum.

"Welcome to the nerd lab," She had heard what Hiro said earlier. "Not so bad now, huh?"

They laugh awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. "I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before," Hiro tries to make things less tense.

"Zero resistance," She spins the wheel she threw. "Faster bike. But not fast enough," GoGo removes the wheel and throws it into a bin, where there are several other wheels that had failed in the past. "...Yet." She walks away just when Hana was about to say something, but Hiro wanders away. She snaps out of it and follows her brother. The girl was going to ask where she got the magnets from, but she could sense that GoGo wasn't much of a talker.

They walk over, seeing a large and burly African-American man. He's tall, very muscular, and well kept, especially with his smooth dreadlocks. He is also bearded, with brown eyes, and a dark complexion. He wears a green sweater with yellow square patterns, black jeans, and all black jikatabi shoes. He has a yellow hairband over his hair.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" He holds a hand in front of them. "Do not move. Behind the line, please."

They step behind the black and yellow line.

"Hey Wasabi! This is my brother and sister, Hiro and Hana," Tadashi interrupts from behind. Wasabi removes the safety goggles he's wearing.

"Hello Hiro, Hana," He greets with a small smile. "Prepare to be amazed." Wasabi puts the goggles back on, throwing around an apple. "Catch."

When he throws it between two poles, the apple is cut into very thin slices and they float slowly. The two manage to catch one. It's thin as paper!

"Wow..." They murmur and Wasabi flicks a switch, which shows how it happened: there are lasers between the poles.

"Laser induced plasma?" Hiro looks at the lasers. Hana gasps sharply, hands on her cheeks. That's exactly her field!

"Oh my god, that is so cool!" She exclaims, bouncing up and down a bit.

"Ah, I see an Applied Physics enthusiast," Wasabi grins at her, turning to his table. "Yeah, to answer the question. With a little magnetic confinement for-"

"Ultra precision," He and Hana say in unison.

"Brilliant!" Hana compliments, amazed by it. Hiro rolls his eyes in amusement at her changed attitude.

"I think you and I will get along just fine," Wasabi smiles a bit as she's inspecting the lasers, her hair bouncing as she looks at every detail. It's as if she's a kid in a candy store. Hiro eyes the table in front of him. Wasabi's table has an outline for every single tool, placed perfectly in the outlines. Hiro looks at his table.

"Wow," He holds up a mini telescope. "How do you find anything in this mess?"

"Ah," Wasabi snatches the tool from him, putting it back in its place. "I have a system. There's a place for everything, and everything in its place..."

GoGo suddenly appears, knocking into his table and snatching a tool. "Need this."

"You can't do that!" He shouts angrily, running after her. "This is anarchy! Society has rules!"

Hana can't help but giggle a bit. While she and Wasabi do share the same interests...

She is nowhere as...organized as him in any aspect. In fact, he'd probably have a heart attack if he saw their room. She didn't mind the mess, though. With two brothers, one being messy, and the other being neat, one has to get used to it after 11 years.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Another woman of Hispanic descent walks past them, rolling a giant black ball. She has slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and long honey-blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. She is thin and distinctly tall, especially since she's wearing yellow platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses over her eyes, and a pink headband over her hairline. Her clothing is a yellow blouse underneath a white lab coat, and white pants. Over her ears are headphones, where she's listening to Boca, Doce Boca.

She glances behind her, seeing the trio. "Tadashi!" She brings back her head over the ball to look at him. Then she sees the twins. "Oh my gosh, you must be the Hamada Twins, Hiro and Hana!" She's screaming over her music. "I've heard so much about you two!"

She pulls out her headphones and kisses both of their cheeks. "Perfect timing, perfect timing!" She grabs them by the hands to show them the black ball. Grinning, she hooks her arms with theirs as the platform raises for them to get a good look at it.

"That's a lot of tungsten carbide," Hiro comments, Hana staring at it.

"I don't think I've ever seen this size before..."

"400 pounds of it!" She exclaims excitedly to them. "Come here, come here, come here!" She yanks them away to show them her table that's full of chemicals and equipment. "You both are gonna love this! A dash of perchloric acid," She plants it into a cup, which flows into a wire that goes to a large blue canister. "A smidge of cobalt," She flicks a switch, dropping a dark blue chemical into another container. "A hint of hydrogen peroxide," They watch as it travels to a machine and she holds up a torch. She heats up the mixture, causing them to recoil back a bit. "Super heated to five hundred kelvin, and..." She walks back to the tungsten carbide, spraying it with what she mixed. They watch as there's a cloud of pink surrounding it and she pulls a lever. With a flash of electricity, the mixture sticks to the ball...in pink.

"Tada!" She gestures to it. "Pretty great, huh?"

"It's so...pink," Hiro stutters, causing Hana to stifle a laugh at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"There is nothing wrong with pink," She shrugs casually with a small smile.

"Here's the best part~!" The woman sings and giggles, simply poking the ball. It explodes into pink dust.

"Whoa!" The two exclaim in awe. She turns back to them, covered in pink dust.

"I know, right?" She removes her glasses, wiping some dust off her shoulder. "Chemical-metal embrittlement!"

"Not bad, Honey Lemon," Tadashi walks up to them. The twins furrow their eyebrows at the names they just heard. Were they for real? People actually refer them as such?

"Honey Lemon? GoGo? Wasabi?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"Why those?" Hana murmurs to herself.

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people!" Wasabi exclaims as he walks past them to the doors. "ONE. TIME!" He slams the door open.

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames," Tadashi explains to the two.

"Uh, who's Fred?" Hiro wonders and Hana raises a brow.

"This guy right here!"

They turn around to be met with a giant Kaiju monster staring at them. The twins both scream at his appearance. He's wearing a kaiju suit. "Ah ah, don't be alarmed."

He flips up the mouth to reveal his face. He looks to be slender with fair skin, shoulder-length light brown hair and blue eyes. "It's just a suit, this is not my real face and body." He shakes hands with Hiro, then Hana. "The name's Fred. School mascot by day," He shows himself in costume, spinning the spin around his body. "But by night..." He flips around the sign with some impressive moves, striking a final pose. "I am also a school mascot."

"Sooo, what's your major?" Hiro asks him.

"Maybe Bio-Tech?" Hana rubs her chin as she stares at his costume.

"No no no no, I'm not a student," He walks towards a couch. "But I am a major science enthusiast," He jumps into the chair, throwing the sign away. "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will." He holds up a comic with a giant lizard on it. "But she says that's not science."

The others join him. "It's really not," Honey Lemon says politely.

"Right," He says sarcastically, "I bet the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either, is it?"

"No," Wasabi answers with a straight face.

"Well how about invisible sandwiches?"

"Hiro, Hana." They turn around at their brother's voice. He gestures for them to follow.

"Imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone just thinks you're crazy!" Fred mimics eating a sandwich, the twins following their brother.

"Just stop," Wasabi tells him.


	5. Personal Healthcare Companion

**Angel: Yes, I did take Hana's name from a different universe that I've already written, but Hana Hamada and Hana from Turtles Forever are nowhere near the same. I would've chosen a different H name, but I wanted a four letter Japanese name, and I didn't want to choose Hina, cause that means sun vegetables XD I just felt like her parents named her Hana because it means flower, and they thought she was beautiful as a flower. Get it? XD So please don't confuse this Hana for the other one, for those who read my Turtles Forever story. Just wanted to make that clear.**

Hiro walks with swag in his step as they enter Tadashi's lab. It's neatly organized like his side of their room, of course. The twins start touching stuff from his table.

"So, what have you been working on?" The boy asks curiously.

"I'll show ya," He turns around to them, unrolling a piece of tape.

"Duct-tape?" Hiro sighs at this, "Hate to break it to you bro, already invented."

"Okay, pick a number between 1 and 10," Tadashi looks between both twins. He couldn't decide which one to pick for demonstration. Either way, they weren't going to like it.

"7," They immediately say in unison.

"Why would you pick 7?" He shakes his head at them. 7 was always the most common answer when someone asks that question.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hiro glances at Hana, who shrugs at why Tadashi is acting like this.

"Well, you both lost." He rolls up their sleeves, slaps some duct-tape on them, and pulls both strips off.

"Ow! Dude! Ow!" Hiro cries while grabbing his arm, dropping his bot.

"Ouch! Tadashi, what the heck?!" Hana screeches in pain, turning around to rub her arm. A loud beep fills the room and suddenly something inflates from a red case near Tadashi's computer.

"I think you ripped off some hai-" Hana slowly stops speaking as she looks in the same direction as Hiro.

"This is what I've been working on," He gestures to the invention that had appeared.

He appears as a wide robot covered in inflatable vinyl material. His head is relatively simple-looking, consisting of only two "eyes" and a mouth-esque line connecting them. His access port is on the left side of his chest, and can be recognized by its badge-like appearance.

The robot slowly steps out of the case, looking up at the twins. Tadashi steps back as the robot wads over to them, only to bump into a chair. It turns its head to look at the obstacle before bending down and picking it up. It glances around and puts the chair to the side. It then walks over, waves, and speaks.

"Hello, I am Baymax," It introduces itself. "Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to a need of medical attention when you both said ow." Tadashi points to him, mouthing the word ow.

"Oh wow..." Hana blinks up at the thing in awe.

"A robotic...nurse," Hiro says with no enthusiasm, an edge to his voice. Ten different smiley faces appear on a screen, with 1 being a happy face, and 10 being an angry face.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical, or emotional?" Hiro gives his brother a dirty look.

"Physically, I think we're okay," Hana taps her chin with her finger. "Emotionally, I'm very displeased with how he handled things," She glances at Tadashi with a tiny glare. He just hits them with a puppy eye look for them to go along.

"I will scan you now," He scans both of their bodies at the same time, looking for any symptoms. After a few seconds, he's already done. "Scan complete." His screen shows two pictures of silhouettes of the male and female body.

"You two have slight epidermal abrasions on your forearms," The forearms from the two bodies light up in red. "I suggest an anti-bacterial spray," He gently takes their arms.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Hiro stops Baymax before he could do anything of the sort. "What's in the spray, specifically?"

"How accurate is this thing?" Hana whispers to her brother.

"The primary ingredient is: Bacitracin," His screen shows the components of Bacitracin. Hiro snaps his fingers with a click.

"That's a bummer. We're actually allergic to that," He bounces a little.

"You both are not allergic to Bacitracin," Baymax tilts his head at him. "You do have mild allergies to...peanuts."

"Huh, not bad," Hiro comments as they allow him to put on the spray. "You've done some serious coding on this thing."

"For real," Hana nods in agreement. "Must've taken a lot of tests to perfect it, huh?"

"Yes and yes," Tadashi answers to both questions, pushing the access port from the robot. "He's programmed with over 10,000 medical procedures." The access port shows one green chip inside that has a doctor smiley face on it. "This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

Hana smiles as Hiro pushes the chip back in. They start looking around Baymax, poking at his body. "Vinyl?"

"Yeah. Going for a non-threatening, huggable design," Tadashi explains as he just watches them.

"Looks like a walking marshmallow," The boy looks up at Baymax. "No offense."

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended," He tilts his head again.

"Don't hate on marshmallows," Hana gives Hiro a dirty look. "Marshmallows are delicious. Perfect for s'mores," She holds up a finger. Out of all of the Hamadas, Hana loves sweets the most, and will defend them if necessary even if she doesn't feel close to her brothers.

Hiro rolls his eyes in amusement at her, looking up at Baymax's black 'eyes.' "Hyper spectral cameras?" He pokes at the eye.

"Yup," Tadashi confirms, Hana walking around towards the robot's back.

They look deep inside the vinyl from opposite sides, which has a flexible carbon-fiber skeleton covered in plastic and wires with thick limbs holding the rest of his body together. The skeleton also has a projector in its chest for Baymax to display anything from his screen.

"Titanium skeleton," Hiro notes, both twins looking ridiculous with their pressed up faces.

"Carbon fiber," Tadashi tells him.

"Right, even lighter...killer actuators! Where did you get those?" Hiro asks in amazement.

"Machined 'em right here, in-house," Tadashi replies smugly.

"Really?" Hiro looks up at him, Hana hugging Baymax from behind. She couldn't help it; he was just so soft! Not to mention her brothers were doing it again; talking about genius stuff while she's in the room.

"Yup. He can lift up to a 1,000 pounds," Tadashi explains, Hiro looking up at Baymax in shock.

"Shut up..."

Hana lets go of the huggable robot to face him again.

"You have been good children!" He holds out two red lollipops. "Have a lollipop."

"Nice!" Hiro smirks, taking it.

"Thank you!" Hana grins at him as she takes the other one.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," He tilts his head again.

"Well then, we're satisfied with our care," The twins tell him at the same time. They put the lollipops back in their mouths as Tadashi stands between them.

"He's gonna help a lot of people," He says proudly, both of them watching Baymax. He walks back to his charging station and steps into it.

"Hey, what kind of battery does he run on?" Hiro asks curiously.

"Lithium ion," Tadashi responds as Baymax starts to deflate.

"You know, super capacitors would charge way faster," Hiro suggests, Hana shaking her head.

"Just make sure not to overload him, or else he'd be too energized to function properly."

Tadashi smirks down at her and she plays with her braid, saying nothing else. He sighs to himself. Another time where she shows her intelligence, and she denies it yet again...even after he showed them everything, he still hadn't gotten through to her.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?" The three turn around and see a middle-aged man with blue eyes, grey hair, and slightly wrinkled skin. He's wearing brown slacks and a green sweater vest over a blue shirt.

"Hey Professor," Tadashi greets, gesturing his siblings to follow him. "Actually, I was just finishing up."

They remove their lollipops from their mouths. "You must be the Hamada Twins," He points to Hiro. "Hiro." He then moves his finger to Hana, looking between the two. "And Hana. Well, you are definitely twins. I almost mistook you for one another! Bot-fighters, right?" He points to their robots in their hands. "When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. May I?" He holds out his hands.

"Sure," They say in unison, placing the bots in his hand. He examines them carefully. "Hmm. Magnetic bearing servos...and here we have metal servos. I see you two inspire each other."

"Oh, I'm not really an inspiration to him," Hana waves her hand frantically. "We don't even do the same designs..."

"Pretty sick, huh?" Hiro ignores her statement in favor of talking to the man. "Wanna see how I put him together?"

Tadashi bangs on the window cover, turning it off. "Hey genius! He invented them," He points to the man and the window goes back to normal. The twins turn at the man standing in front of them.

"You're...Robert Callaghan," They murmur at the same time.

"Like as in...the Callaghan-catmull spline," Hiro says slowly.

"And your law of robotics?" Hana follows, Tadashi turning off the light from his lab.

"That's right," He hands back the robots with a smile. Hana couldn't believe it. Robert Callaghan was a teacher; Tadashi's teacher! "Have you two ever thought about applying here? Your ages wouldn't be an issue."

"I dunno," Tadashi speaks up as he exits his lab. "They're pretty serious about their career in bot-fighting."

"Well...k-kind of serious," Hiro admits as the two follow after them. Hana decides to stay silent as she wanted to hear what Callaghan had to say.

"Why, with your bots, winning must come easy," Callaghan glances at them for a second.

"Yeah...I guess," He looks away as he thinks about what opportunities would come in the future...there were none other than here. Callaghan presses the button for the elevator.

"If you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future. Nice to meet you, Hamada Twins," He lets go of the door. "Good luck with the bot fights."

* * *

Tadashi starts the engine to his scooter, looking towards the twins. They're staring at the exterior of the robotics lab.

"We gotta hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight!" He calls out and after a second, Hiro turns around to him in a panic.

"I HAVE to go here! If-If I don't go to this school, I'm gonna lose my mind!" He holds his hair in his left hand, turning back to his brother. "How do I get in?"

Tadashi gives Hiro a smile, his plan having worked. He notices Hana still staring up at the lab.

_Even if I did try...I probably wouldn't even be good enough to get in, let alone be successful. _She looks towards her robot, rubbing her finger against the metal. _Bot-fighting was the one of the few things Hiro and I have done together in years. He'll get in. I know he can. And when he does..._

_Where will that leave me?_

"Hana," Tadashi calls out and she turns around, seeing a curious gaze from his eyes. "How about you?"

"...It's nice..." She starts off, her brothers leaning in with interest. "But I don't think it's for me."

Hiro stares after her incredibly as she walks down the stairs. After all of that, she still refused? Did she not see the same things as him? "What?!" He screeches in shock, looking towards the surprised Tadashi.

"Why?" Tadashi calls out in disbelief.

"It's a nice school," Hana shrugs at them. "And while it does seem cool, I wo-" She decides to cut herself off before she could say it out loud.

"That's not the point!" Hiro rushes down the steps, coming to a stop in front of his sister. "You won't know unless you try," He pokes a finger in her chest.

Hana frowns at him. "It's just another school. Besides, I don't see why you two are so upset. What's so bad about me not wanting to go?"

"Because-you can't just say no-that's not-look, you're just making a bad decision here!" Hiro sputters and Hana crosses her arms.

"Really? And who are you both to tell me that I can't make my own decisions?"

Hiro looks to his brother in a panic. "You wanna add in something here?" His eyes are pleading. Tadashi couldn't say anything though, because Hana had said no after seeing what could be done here. He feels very dejected that this tactic didn't work for her.

"Riiight. Let's go," Hana jumps onto the back, taking Hiro's spot. "Shotgun."

Hiro sighs in defeat.


	6. Useless Empty Brain

**Angel: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry if it gets boring repeating details that you guys already know, but here's the thing...I mostly did it out of excitement, because I freaking love this movie, and I'm already finished writing it...and since I'm working on other stuff (especially given the fact that I'm in my school semester), it didn't really cross my mind that I don't necessarily have to give detail (except where it counts). Sorry about that.**

Tadashi staples an SFIT poster over Hiro's bot-fighting poster. "Every year, the school has a student showcase," He turns around to face Hiro. Their jackets are off while Hana is just getting up. She scratches her arms with a yawn, sliding off her bed safely. She's wearing a silk red spaghetti strap top and black pajama shorts with little flowers on them. "You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's gotta be great."

Hiro turns around, looking up at the poster. "Trust me," He grins confidently. "It will be." He could do this; he survived high school at a young age. How hard could this be? Everything was always easy for him. The two brothers glance to Hana as she opens the door to the bathroom.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Tadashi teases lightly.

"Hm? Mm, morning," She murmurs lightly, rubbing at her eyes.

"It's 2 in the afternoon," Hiro smirks a little.

"Ah, I stayed up later than usual last night," She replies as she closes the door, the duo giving each other a look. Obviously, she must've been thinking about last night. It's hard to sleep when someone's thinking about SFIT and how beneficial it could've been to enroll there, but Hana's choice was still bugging Hiro. How could she say no just like that? What was she gonna do, help out Aunt Cass in the café all day? She's 14-years-old, a teenager at her age and at her intellect would be doing a lot of things at this time.

Well, no time to dwell on that now. She's made her decision, and she was pretty sure of it. He rolls up to his desk, cracking his fingers. He opens his dresser, which holds his notebook, grabs a pencil, sharpens it, and prepares for an idea...

* * *

But later that night, he's surrounded by crumpled balls of paper, slamming his head against his desk. "Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!"

"Wow," Tadashi says sarcastically from his bed while reading a magazine. "Twins washed up at 14. So sad."

Hana gives him a slightly dirty look from her space, throwing a pillow at him. "Ah," He laughs as it lightly hits his face. Hiro lifts his head up from his desk in exasperation.

"I've got nothing! I'm done! I'm never getting in!" He cries, putting his head in his hand.

"Hey," His chair is turned around and he's met with Tadashi staring at him. "I'm not giving up on you." He suddenly grabs Hiro's ankles, putting them on his shoulders. Hana can't help but snicker as Hiro is hanging upside down.

"What are you doing?!" Hiro demands as his brother is shaking him around.

"Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!" Tadashi tells him.

"What?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"Look for a new angle."

Hiro sighs at this, not really seeing the point. Hana hums at Tadashi's advice. Even when he's being a goofball, he still has profound things to say at the right time.

He notices Megabot, tilting his head at it. Then his face lights up.

"I got it! Thanks, big bro!"

Tadashi puts down Hiro, who immediately rushes down the stairs to get some parts from the garage. He observes his brother, shaking his head with a light smile. He then sees Hana slumped over her bed in his peripheral vision. He raises an eyebrow before looking in the direction to Hiro's crumpled papers that are only on his side.

A pencil is on the floor near Hana's desk, simply lying on the floor like it was a stick. Something must be wrong...

He walks in her direction, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Hana," He says softly.

She tilts her head slightly to look at him, a stoic expression on her face. "Something wrong, little sis?" He asks quietly. He looks over her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," She murmurs, though it was pointless to lie. He obviously already knows that something is wrong. She can feel his older brother instincts tingling.

"No you're not," Tadashi contradicts, causing her to duck her head. Maybe then he wouldn't have to see her face.

"How would you know?"

"Because you've had that lost look on your face ever since we got back from SFIT," He pokes her nose. She chuckles quietly at this, remembering a fond memory all of a sudden. One time, when it snowed, Hana was so happy that she practically asked Tadashi to make her a sled. And when he finally caved, she stayed out all day sledding with Hiro. The moment that it turned dark, her legs were so numb that Tadashi had to carry her around. Hiro wanted to be carried around too, so he had to carry two younger siblings and have his own legs go numb.

"You can tell me anything, sis," Tadashi assures her, putting his hand to her back.

Sitting up, she slides down the slide, sitting in front of her brother at her desk. "Really, Tadashi. I'm fine. It's just..." She sighs, looking down at her foot. "I'm a little...jealous."

"Of what?" Tadashi asks curiously.

"Both of you."

His eyes widen as he looks to Hiro's desk again, not knowing what to say. He finally breaks the silence a few seconds later. "Why?"

She lets another sigh escape her lips, slumping her shoulders. "I don't know. Both of you are just so good with this genius stuff that you're always hanging out now and...I got lonely..." She fiddles with her fingers, "If Hiro gets into that school...I'll be all alone..." She bites her lip, waiting for his reaction.

She suddenly feels two hands on her shoulders, looking up. Tadashi is smiling at her. "Don't be jealous, Hana. I'm sorry we made you feel this way. We should be spending more time with you. And you are good at something. You just have to find it," He pokes her nose again before pointing to her neck. "Mom and Dad gave you that necklace for a reason, right? And Hiro has his seashell bracelet that he still wears, even if he won't admit it."

Hana pulls at the chain around her neck, looking at the golden heart-shaped locket that was tucked underneath her shirt. She rubs her finger against the material. "Yeah..."

"We can help you get into SFIT," Tadashi smiles at her again. "That way you can be with both of us instead of staying home."

"No, that's okay," She shakes her head at him. "None of them would work..."

"It's just like what Hiro said earlier: How do you know unless you won't try?"

She stays silent at this, clutching at her locket. He could already tell that she didn't want to pursue this further because she was afraid of what might happen...

So how was he gonna make her see that?

He's about to speak again when Hiro comes up the stairs, holding a toolbox. Hana climbs down the stairs to go get something from the café display box. Tadashi shakes his head at her, turning to his younger brother. He's at his desk, drawing up blueprints.

"We gotta get Hana into SFIT," Tadashi gets his attention and the boy turns around to him. "There's so much you two can accomplish together, and she's smarter than she thinks, she just won't believe in herself."

"Yeah, but how? She already said no," Hiro looks up at him. They both know that she'll attend the showcase; why wouldn't she? The only problem was there is no way she'll go up on that stage willingly.

"Hmm..." Tadashi thinks to himself as he glances around the room. Hana may be secretive when it comes to her own work, but with that big brain of hers, she had to have put all somewhere, or else she'd never remember. He notices crumpled papers surrounding her trashcan underneath her desk. "If she has ideas, they had to be written down. Like a journal."

"I don't think she would," Hiro furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I haven't seen her write anything all day. Well, as far as I saw."

"That's the thing about Hana..." He picks up a random piece of paper, unfolding it. Turning around, he shows an idea that was in her handwriting, which is recognizable by the fact that she writes in cursive. "She can always pull wool over your eyes."

"Whoa..." Hiro stands up slowly, approaching his brother and staring at the paper's content. "This is so cool! Why didn't she say anything?" He runs a hand through his hair in shock.

"She probably thought it wouldn't stick," Tadashi shrugs, placing down the paper next to Hiro's blueprint. "Now...let's get you both into nerd school, nerd."

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi open up the garage, which is cluttered with inventions, bikes, tools, and machines that were designed by the brothers over the years. Usually, they'd pull all-nighters while working on their projects. Tadashi looks at Hana's design, lowering the paper to see a space that's been unused for years. Hana doesn't act upon doing projects, so therefore, she never used it, with the space being left empty. The brothers smirk at each other, deciding to build a little workshop for their sister before they did anything else.

Over the next few weeks, Hiro works hard on his project and his sister's, while getting help from Tadashi from time to time. One time he worked so hard, he fell asleep at his computer. But it was worth it as his friends even came over to help out...

But Hana never did. Nor did she ever suspect that they were working on one of her designs.

Hiro stands in front of 12 blue bins the day of the showcase, his brother walking up to him. He looks over one of the bins, smiling proudly. Tadashi holds out his fist and Hiro bumps it with his own. They look towards the desk opposite of Hiro's 3D projection computer. It's a white marble desk, with the height being adjustable and some hatches attached. There's a red table lamp on the left, another 3D projection computer in the middle, and a pencil holder on the right corner. On the desk is Hana's name carved in cursive right in the center, along with some rulers, paper, and a journal. A swivel chair with wheels and armrests sits in front of the table. They've even left some wall space for her to put up a poster.

Thank goodness they had their friends to help them find out preferences, or else they'd be totally clueless on what furniture to get. They spent hours at the store picking out stuff for almost a week.

Behind the blue bins is an object that's covered with a curtain. That was Hana's project, and as for getting her on stage, they made a plan for that.

This was gonna be an eventual showcase!


	7. Showcase with Tragedy

**Angel: Before anyone starts crucifying me by the time you're done reading this chapter, let me just say that I am no science expert, nor am I taking any science classes to help me with anything that Hana invented or does in this story or in the future. My major is Criminal Justice, so that's more my area. So, I am not responsible if it doesn't sound practical XD just kidding, I think I'd be more embarrassed if anything else. Anyway, moving on, enjoy.**

The next thing Hiro knew, it was time for the showcase. The building is full of various inventions that would be shown today, a blimp flying overhead everyone who was walking around. A man is riding a bicycle underwater when Hiro, Tadashi, and Hana walk by, pushing three of the blue bins.

"Wow," Tadashi says in amazement. "There's a lot of sweet tech here today." He looks over to Hiro, nudging. "How you feeling?"

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter," Hiro brags to him. "Takes a lot more than this to rattle me up." The two take a look to Hana, who's glancing around at all of the tech instead of paying attention to the conversation. Luckily, they had moved her invention earlier in the day, with Callaghan's permission of course. If Hana had gotten wind of it, their whole surprise would've been ruined.

"Yep," GoGo speaks up as she walks with everyone else. "He's nervous." She's wearing a yellow shirt instead of her white one.

"Oh," Honey Lemon coos at him.

"You have nothing to fear, little fellow," Fred tells him, Hana holding up a finger.

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."

"He's so tense!" Honey Lemon chimes in.

"No I'm not!" Hiro denies, but his smile is slightly strained.

"Relax, Hiro! Your tech is amazing! And so is-"

GoGo quickly acts and covers Honey Lemon's mouth to keep her from saying the name. The taller girl smiles sheepishly, Hana turning around to them in confusion. She removes GoGo's hand, clearing her throat.

"Tell him, GoGo!"

GoGo looks to Hiro. "Stop whining, woman up."

"I'm fine!" Hiro insists to them.

"What do you need, little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?" Wasabi calls out.

"Underpants?" GoGo asks him skeptically, though it shouldn't be surprising that he would keep a pair. "You need serious help."

"Hey, I come prepared," Wasabi shrugs, leaning against one of the bins.

"I haven't done laundry in six months!" Fred hops onto the edge of the stage, sitting down. "One pair lasts me four days-I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back!"

Wasabi gags upon hearing that, placing a fist in front of his mouth. "Wow, that is both disgusting and awesome," Tadashi comments with a grin.

"Don't encourage him," GoGo warns the older Hamada.

"It's called recycling," Fred insists to his friends.

"It's called gross, and I should never hear you tell me that method again," Hana deadpans to him.

"Now our next presenter, Hiro Hamada," A female voice speaks from the intercoms.

"This is it," Fred chuckles, getting down from the stage.

"I guess I'm up," Hiro shrugs at everyone, and he had to admit...he actually was a bit nervous now.

"Okay!" Honey Lemon dashes, grabbing Hiro, everyone gathering around as she holds out her phone. "Everybody say Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

She takes the picture and Hana glimpses at it. Like all other pictures, she has no smile. She thought it was unnecessary, since she's only here for her brother and nothing else. And...if she even did smile...

It would be gone again.

"We love you, Hiro, good luck!" Honey says, pushing a bin.

"Don't mess this up," GoGo punches him on the shoulder gently, as her way of good graces.

"Break a leg, little man! Not literally," Wasabi calls out as the others separate.

"SCIENCE, YEAH!" Fred shouts, pumping his fist into the air.

Hana shakes her head at the four in amusement as Tadashi holds out his fist to his brother.

"Alright, bro, this is it." Hiro just stands there silently, looking towards the stage. "Come on, don't leave me hanging." He moves around to look at him face to face, but he looks concerned. "What's going on?"

"...I _really _wanna go here," He looks up at Tadashi, but he was saying something else in his eyes.

_And I really want us to be close with Hana again. _

"Hey," Tadashi places a hand on his shoulder, leaning towards him a little bit with an encouraging smile. "You got this."

_I want the same thing, little bro._

"Good luck, Hiro," Hana speaks up softly. He looks towards his brother, who gives him a wink. Hiro walks up on stage, his siblings watching after him. He slowly steps up front into the light. There weren't that many people in the crowd. He clears his throat.

"Uh...hi. My name is-" The mic screeches with feedback, causing the little crowd to recoil back. "S-Sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada. And...I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it."

He reaches into his hoodie, pulling out a headset and pulling it around his forehead. Hiro then takes out a small object out of his pocket.

"This is a micro-bot."

It moves slightly, but the judges stare while one guy leaves. His heart rate is going off the charts. The room feels smaller and he's sweating, getting nervous. He looks to Tadashi in the crowd, who mouths 'Breathe.'

He then gives him a wink and Hiro nods, turning to Hana. She raises a brow and to her confusion, he jumps down, rushing over to her.

"Hana," Hiro pants slowly as he stares at her. "Will you present with me?"

"Huh?" She has to take a second to process the question. Was he really that nervous to be asking her that? "At last minute? Why?"

"I feel like I'd get less nervous if my sister was up here with me..." Of course, that was just an excuse, but he can't let her know that.

"I don't know..." She murmurs; while she was interested in SFIT, this was Hiro's thing. And she didn't want to take that spotlight away from him. Not to mention she feels like this is all a set-up...or maybe that's just her imagination.

He gives her puppy eyes, clutching at the microphone. She sighs in defeat. Those eyes were always a weakness, and he knew it. She couldn't say no to him, and who knows? Helping him might be kind of fun.

"Okay, but only because you wanna go here."

"Yes!" He pumps his fist in excitement, but apparently too excited as Hana is staring at him weirdly. He clears his throat. "I mean, thanks." That was a close one, he almost gave the surprise away.

He steps onto the stage, with Hana following close after. She waves awkwardly to the crowd, who is confused by her presence. Tadashi just gives Hiro a thumbs up for phase one of the plan.

"Before I start, I'd like to introduce my sister and assistant, Hana Hamada," Hiro gestures to her and continues when no one claps. He takes a deep breath, remembering Tadashi's advice. "This micro-bot doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals..."

Just as planned, the micro-bots come out from the other bins that were scattered all around the building. They move past peoples' feet, getting their attention. Thousands of micro-bots join the stage, sliding together to make a giant cube.

"Things get a little more interesting," Hiro lets go of the micro-bot, which attaches itself to the group. More people start coming in, fascinated. A woman with short black hair, glasses, a grey blazer, a white shirt, black pants, and grey heels nudges a man who was looking at another applicant's invention. He's a blonde man with a blue blazer that has thin, vertical white stripes.

He looks up in interest towards the stage. "The micro-bots are controlled with this neuro-transmitter," Hiro points to the device around his head, Hana coming over to him. She removes it and the micro-bots collapse. When she puts it back on him, the micro-bots go back to being a cube. "I think of what I want them to do..."

The micro-bots form into a giant hand, which waves to the increased crowd. "They do it." Aunt Cass gasps, waving back slowly. The blonde man puts down what he was looking at in favor of Hiro.

"The applications for this tech are limitless. Construction. Hang on tight, Hana."

"Why would I need to-" The micro-bots move around underneath her, dragging her into the middle. Everyone watches as the bots start building something, with Hana disappearing. "What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years..." The micro-bots move away to reveal Hiro standing on top of a tower, Hana sitting in front of him with a wave. "Can now be accomplished by one person."

The crowd looks at him in awe. "And that's just the beginning," He taps Hana's shoulder and she gets onto her feet.

"How bout..." They leap off the tower, with everyone gasping. The micro-bots rise up and catch them. "Transportation?"

Callaghan looks up, impressed as they walk past him. "Micro-bots can move anything, anywhere, with ease."

They crawl to the ceiling, where the twins let themselves hang upside down. While moving, Tadashi gives the twins a high five, Hana's hair flying past him. The micro-bots turn them upside, where Hiro moves a glass ball.

"If you can think it, micro-bots can do it!" The bots go back to the stage, where they form stairs, allowing the two to get down. "The only limit is your imagination." Once they step off, the bots form into a giant micro-bot and the twins gesture to it.

"Micro-bots!"

The whole crowd cheers, clapping as the twins bow. They look over to their friends and family. Aunt Cass shakes someone's arm. "My family! I love my family!"

Hiro waves to the crowd, smirking at Hana. "And now, it's time for our next presenter, my sister, Hana Hamada!"

Everything stops short at his declaration for the girl as she whips around to him. "Wait, what?" Hana turns around to flee, but Tadashi is blocking her right exit. She looks to the other side of the stage to see GoGo standing there, arms crossed. Hiro tosses the microphone to her with a knowing grin.

"Hiro, I can't do this!" She whispers to him as the invention she built gets wheeled onto the stage. "I won't get in!"

"Just trust me," He holds up his hands to soothe her. She sighs slowly at him and he walks over to the invention, lifting off the curtain. Her eyes widen, but she shakes her head, remembering that there's a crowd behind her.

"Um...hi everyone. Um, here we have a solar and lunar powered satellite. You may be wondering, how does it work? Well, if we open this roof."

Hiro nods to his friends, who hot-wire the control panel to open up the roof of the building. Up in the sky sits the glowing moon, which shines onto the satellite. Everyone gasps in awe and solar panels appear from the side of the satellite, tinted in a silver color. "The satellite gets its energy from the atmosphere of the galaxy by night, and from the sun by day. With this new power source, you can get immense power to explore the cosmos effectively."

The satellite pulls up a computer, showing a list of every sun, star, and planet. "Communicate with just about anyone in the world," The computer's video screen shows contacts of astronauts.

"And it even self-cleans and repairs itself," Cleaning supplies and tools appear from the top of the satellite.

"And all of it can be controlled with this voice-controlled remote..."

She suddenly winces, because it seems like her brothers didn't prepare for that. Hiro places something in her hoodie and she reaches behind her, feeling a cold surface. Pulling it out, she sees a remote in her hands, which has a big red button on it.

_Of course they built the remote..._

She presses it and it makes a sound. "Call Honey Lemon."

Honey Lemon's phone rings and she gasps, holding it up for people to see.

"The possibilities are endless," Hana presses another button, turning the roof and satellite back to normal. "Solar Space!"

The crowd erupts into cheers again, the girl looking at them bashfully. She waves as she jumps off stage with Hiro.

"You guys nailed it!" Tadashi runs up to them, both of them doing a handshake. They bump fists with Hana, who stays eerily silent. The gang come over, Honey Lemon giving the twins a big hug.

"They loved you! That was amazing!" She exclaims, clapping a bit.

"Yes," They turn the blonde man in the blazer. "With some development, your tech could be revolutionary."

The twins recognize him immediately. "Alistair Krei," They say in unison. As in, the man behind 3D projection computers, phones, laptops. In fact, his company sponsors SFIT, and he was a student there.

"May I?" He gestures to the micro-bot that Hiro was holding when he started. Hiro takes it out of his pocket, Hana giving the remote from her satellite. He inspects them. "Extraordinary...I want your micro-bots and Solar Space at Krei Tech."

"Shut. Up!" They exclaim in shock, Tadashi blinking at him.

"Mr. Krei is right." They all turn to Professor Callaghan, who was listening in on the conversation. "Your micro-bots and Solar Space are inspired pieces of tech. You can continue to develop 'em, or you can sell them to a man who's only guided by his own-self interest!"

"Robert," Krei silently rolls his eyes. "I know how you feel about me. But it shouldn't affect-"

"It's your decision, Hamada Twins," Callaghan interrupts, the twins glancing at each other. They couldn't help but feel that there's more between the two men than they're willing to tell... "But you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is."

"That's just not true," Krei argues, but Callaghan is insistent on the matter.

"I wouldn't trust Krei with your micro-bots or with Solar Space," Callaghan gives Krei a look. "Or anything else."

Hana sends a frown towards her brothers. This conversation seems like more about them than the two siblings...and the air is tense between the two of them. Something obviously happened between the men.

"Hiro, Hana," Mr. Krei brings his hands together. "I'm offering you more money than any 14-year-old could imagine."

Tadashi lances at the two as they think about it. They only had one reason for doing this...and money wasn't one of them. Money's fine, but not for them. And definitely not for their inventions...

"We appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei, but they're not for sale," Hiro speaks up after a few seconds.

"We won't sell," Hana shakes her head.

"I thought you were both smarter than that," Krei sounds disappointed with them. He tugs at his sleeve, nodding at Callaghan. "Robert."

He's about to leave when Tadashi steps forward a little. "Mr. Krei." He turns around and the man points to his hand. "Those belong to my siblings."

Krei stares at him for a few seconds before reaching into his pockets, revealing the micro-bot and remote. "Oh! That's right," He chuckles, tossing the items to the respective owners. He walks away and Callaghan turns to the twins.

"I look forward to seeing the both of you in class," He hands them envelopes with the school's logo on them.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Hana gasps in shock. She...she got in! With her own invention! She didn't build it, but it was still hers all the same.

Everyone bursts out of the building, the twins proudly holding up their envelopes. They walk down the stairs happily.

"Alright geniuses, let's feed those hungry brains back to the café! Dinner is on me!" Aunt Cass points to herself.

"Yes!" Fred pumps his fist into the air. "Nothing is better than free food! Unless it's moldy!"

"Aunt Cass?" She turns to the Hamada siblings. "We'll catch up, okay?"

"Sure." Aunt Cass dances around happily. "I'm so proud of you!" She hugs the twins from behind, pulling Tadashi into it. "All of you!"

"Aunt Cass," They chuckle as she goes to join the others. Tadashi nudges the twins, walking off. They decide to follow, stopping a bridge that looks out towards the robotics lab.

Hana directs a look towards them and they cringe. "Guys..." She starts off.

"Before you yell at us...it was his fault!" Hiro points at Tadashi.

"You played a part in this too!" Tadashi glares down at him.

"I'm not mad!" Hana steps in between them, smiling a little. "I'm actually really glad that you guys did that for me..."

"I know that we have our differences..." Tadashi ruffles her hair. "But we'd never forget about you."

She smiles briefly and hugs them gently. Hiro and Tadashi wrap their arms around their sister, enjoying the feeling for a few minutes.

"I know what you're gonna say," Hiro brags, adjusting his hoodie. "I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important."

Hana stifles a laugh as she stands next to Tadashi's right side. "No, no, I was just gonna tell you that your fly was down for the whole show," He shrugs casually, glancing away with a smirk.

"Ha ha, hilarious," Hiro deadpans, but then he pauses. Was his fly really...? He looks down at himself, seeing that Tadashi was right. "WHAT?!" He zips himself up, hitting Tadashi in the arm.

"Ah," Tadashi fakes the pain with a laugh, Hana giggling.

"You'll get my revenge," Hiro points to her. "You should've told me, we were both on stage the whole time!"

"I would've, but then it wouldn't be nearly as much as fun," She grins at his brother. They take a moment of silence to look towards their future.

"Welcome to nerd school...nerds," Tadashi says softly, looking at both of them. Hiro decides to ignore the comment for now.

"Hey, I, um...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so...y-you know," He glances away. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"And...you helped me realize that I do have potential...no one's ever done what you guys did for me," Hana smiles softly at the boys. "Thank you, big brother."

"Hey, what about me?" Hiro immediately protests, giving his sister a dirty look. "I helped build it."

"I could've been talking about either of you," She looks away with a smirk. "You are two minutes older, Hiro."

Tadashi clutches at his chest where his heart is, giving a mock look of hurt. "Oww. That wounded me...get her?"

"Attack!" Hiro declares and both start tickling her.

"No!" She shrieks as they tickle her sides, laughing. "Get away from me!"

They end up on the ground as the two tickle her all over. It felt like tiny little things poking her. "Stop it!"

The three all smile as it felt like they were kids again...suddenly, an alarm goes off, along with screaming. Tadashi runs up first, the twins following. When they get back to the exhibition hall, it's on fire. People from inside are running out into the open. They're so shocked that they just stand there for a few seconds.

Seeing someone, they run towards a random woman. "Are you okay?!" Tadashi checks over her quickly.

"Yeah, I'm okay...but Professor Callaghan's still in there!" She runs off, the three staring at the building. The fire is spreading so quickly, they're not even sure where to start...

Tadashi runs towards the building, but the twins grab his arms. "Tadashi, NO!" Hiro screams at him. He looks into their pleading eyes. They didn't want him to get hurt...or for something bad to happen to him. He looks towards the building and then looks at the twins.

"Please, big brother...don't go," Hana blinks back tears. She had just sort of fixed her relationship with her brothers...and all of that seems to be crumbling away by the second.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."

They reluctantly let go, watching him run towards the front door. They look around for someone, but everyone is already gone. Hiro looks down to see that Tadashi's baseball cap flew off his head. He'd never leave this behind...

They're about to go after him, but the building explodes, sending them onto the ground. Everything after that was a blur. They were on the ground, Hana groaning in pain as they sit up. They look back to the building, staring at what's just happened.

"NO!" Hana screams, bursting into tears.

"TADASHI!" Their shouts echo as his baseball cap lies there on the ground. "TADASHI!"

Hana's heart breaks into a million pieces as she stares at the burning building sadly, hyperventilating as she struggles to breathe from the crying. It felt like her body was trying to suffocate her...because her mind didn't want to believe it. Tadashi...her big brother...

Was gone.

**Angel: I might regret saying this, but I actually was going to let Tadashi live at first. I thought maybe Hana could've adapted herself in a different way, but if I had let him stay alive, then she wouldn't grow as much in the story. Especially since she does things that she will regret as a result **_**of **_**Tadashi's death. I won't say what, but it is pretty downhill. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go cry because this was very emotional to write.**


	8. Four Stages

**Angel: This chapter is mainly filler, and I put it as such because this helps with Hana's character arc. So while it doesn't get back to the story, I suggest you read it anyway. **

**Warning: There is depression and self-harm in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

From the time of going home from the fire and at the news of the memorial for both Tadashi and Callaghan, neither Hana or Hiro had spoken a word. They didn't feel like it. Whenever people asked questions...

They had no answer.

Now that Tadashi was gone...there wasn't much to say. All they did was sit around in their room now...looking at the baseball cap from their brother. It was the only thing that they had left of him.

Hana mostly felt denial at first, until she let it sink in a few days later that Tadashi was never coming back. He'd never see them grow up like he wanted to. He'd never see them go to SFIT, not that they wanted to right now. He'd never see them build all kinds of things together.

He never got to live his own life!

It was already a week without him. Hana was just angry on the inside now. The longer she stared at Tadashi's bed, the more her heart swelled. She's never felt these emotions before. It's the five stages of grief, something that everyone could understand. After all, to Hana, Tadashi was the one person who believed in her...the one person who thought she could do things she never considered. The one person who could make her feel better.

But he's not here anymore. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to die in a fire. That was disrespectful to his memory. He would've wanted to see his siblings be something...and now he never can.

After anger was bargaining, and she was doing that the whole time afterwards.

People light candles at Callaghan and Tadashi's memorial, since neither body was found at the scene. Every day felt like a storm. At the dreaded day of the funeral, people open their umbrellas, staring at his grave. Aunt Cass simply put her arms around the silent twins as they look at the words on his tombstone.

_Tadashi Hamada_

_Brother, nephew, prestigious student, friend_

Seeing those words...Hana knows the painful truth. Her vision blurs as tears stream down her face. Why didn't she go after him sooner? Why did he have to go into that building? Why did he have to die so soon? And everytime she thinks of a happy memory...

She wants to die inside.

_Please...I'll never be doubtful of my intelligence again...if you just let Tadashi live. I just want this to be a bad dream. What if Callaghan hadn't stayed behind? What if the fire hadn't happened? If only I go could back in time...and change everything._

* * *

After the funeral, everyone is gathered around the Lucky Cat for the reception. Honey Lemon holds a cup a tea as she moves around Wasabi, handing it to the woman. She accepts it gratefully, looking up towards the staircase.

The twins have been sitting there ever since the start of the reception, neither of them speaking. Aunt Cass had no idea how to get through to them...how could she? Nothing would bring her oldest nephew back...

She sees Hana's untouched hot chocolate, which was made just how she likes it: mini marshmallows with a hint of peppermint. There was also one of Aunt Cass' donuts, boston crème. The woman decides to try again, taking the tray and walking up to the staircase.

"Hana?"

The girl doesn't speak, or look up. Aunt Cass could just feel the depression from her...the fourth stage.

"I...I made you some hot chocolate," Her voice breaks a little. "And it's your favorite donut."

All she could hear was Hiro's voice screaming his name...and not the voice of her aunt. The rain gently slides off the window as the two stand up and go upstairs.

* * *

The way she holds the blade is just as dangerous as the cold emotion that was bottled up within her. Her brown eyes look over the small yet powerful object with her fingers, as if she has no idea what it is.

Of course she knows what it is, she's been using it ever since Hiro got depressed. No one questions it because they never expect her to ever do such a thing. Always alone, never coming out unless it was for personal reasons she'd never disclose, or mostly because Hiro refuses to leave his room, let alone speak to her. Things like that.

She would make the cuts look like accidents, using bandages to wrap them or calling them bruises to cover them so that no one would question them. She does want to talk about it though...

But the only one who would listen was Tadashi...

"Hiro?" Aunt Cass arrives at the top of the stairs, looking around the room. A flash of pain hits her eyes when she glances at Tadashi's side of the room. "Where's your sister?"

"Bathroom. She's been there for a few minutes now," Hiro calls out dejectedly.

"Sheesh, she practically lives there. I hope she's not sick."

Hana is stuffing herself with donuts, even though the look on her face said it all.

She didn't want to.

The 14-year-old girl can't remember the exact day she started. She was always healthy. Last year, she was about 145 pounds. She wasn't the most attractive, but she was happy with herself.

Until Tadashi...

Without her realizing it, the weight was practically sucked out of her. Clothes were getting loose. She became too big in her regular sizes. She's currently wearing a six sized shirt. Hana had never worn a six in her life.

Then she became obsessed.

People she didn't know started saying how she wasn't fat anymore. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even realize she was fat. She can't think of anything else besides losing the weight. She ate all the time and when she was way past full, she was throwing up everything. She still feels big in her shirt. Next it'll be a 4 and then a 2.

Right now, she's at 125 pounds. That's at least 25 pounds less than an average teenager.

Ever since her brother's death, her life was a mess. Her weight right now is the only thing that she can control. Nothing else around her is okay. She's at the lowest she's ever been. She's so deep in, she's not even sure how bad it is. The fact that her family is suffering and she can't do anything about it just makes her feel worse. She couldn't believe her life had come to this.

But...she likes being skinny. She likes that guys her age look at her wherever she goes. She likes that, for the first time ever, she's referred to as skinny or little. She was used at this point at eating so much every few days, so keeping the weight off along with throwing up wasn't hard. Hana knew; she was spiraling out of control. It's all she can think about.

The more she ate, the more that she was never full. She could eat and eat. It gets harder and harder to throw up, though. It's like her body would become resistant at times. She just ate...cookies, cakes, anything that gave her instant gratification. Now whenever she looks in the mirror, she sees someone fat, someone who is disgusting, who has nothing to offer anyone, especially given her smarts compared to her brother.

She could do this. She could continue doing this...and become the girl she always wanted to be.

But she needs something to take the edge off...and she knew exactly where to get it. She's heard of someone who could help...

In Good Luck Alley.

Of course it was the same place as the bot fights, but she needed this. Besides, it would just be in and out, and no one else would know.

* * *

Hana casually walks into the place she thought she'd never step in alone, hands in her pockets. She approaches an open back door, glancing around and sneaking inside. Hana walks up to a dark-skinned man with a couple of tattoos, a nose piercing, and a black mohawk. He opens his brown eyes and immediately moves away from her.

"Hey, I don't sell to minors."

"Isn't there a saying?" She holds up a wad of cash. "People get what they paid for? No one has to know. As far as anyone else knows, I'm 18."

He eyes the money in her hand, looking around for any witnesses. No one would know...

"Alright." He snatches the money and throws a bottle of pills into her hands. "Now get out."

She nods rapidly and dashes out of there.

* * *

Hana opens up the door to the Lucky Cat, Aunt Cass standing at the counter, arms crossed. "Where were you?"

"Uh, out," She quickly hides the bottle in her pockets. "I needed to talk a walk."

"...Alright, but next time let me know, Hana. I barely even see you anymore, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Aunt Cass," She shakes her head, inching towards the staircase. "I gotta go now, I have to...feed Mochi!"

"Are you...thinking about going back to school?" Aunt Cass asks casually. Hana pauses, glancing towards the stairs. With all that happened, SFIT was the last thing on her mind...

"...See you later, Aunt Cass," She mumbles, walking up the stairs. Hana quickly ducks into the bathroom, holding her beating heart. She couldn't believe she just snuck this thing past Aunt Cass...

"Hopefully this will numb the pain..." She opens up the bottle and swallows the pill with water. Hana makes a disgusted face once she tastes it. It didn't taste like painkillers would...more elevated in taste, though. It's mostly salty, and her gums feel slightly numb for some reason.

"That jerk sold me gammy painkillers!" She grumbles in realization, growling. She should've known he wouldn't sell her the real thing. And then she gets the feeling again.

Hana leans over the toilet and throws up...

But she doesn't stop.

Over and over and over, the contents from her stomach spill out, to the point where she's doing it onto the floor now. And then she gets dizzy, with the door opening and someone calling her name...

"Hiro! HIRO!"

The boy hears Aunt Cass calling, rushing towards the bathroom. A giant red case sits near the stairs, beeping when Hiro passes by. He has to recoil back in shock as he sees who knows how much vomit, with his sister being almost covered in the stuff. Aunt Cass has a panicked look on her face as she's patting Hana's cheek.

"Hana? Hana, it's me! Wake up!"

"What happened?" Hiro snaps out of it to take a look at Hana. Her eyes are closed and the toilet is filled with vomit.

"I-I don't know..." She leans in towards Hana's mouth to hear shallow breathing. She looks up at Hiro in fear.

"Call 911."

* * *

The doors to the waiting room whisk open as they're escorting the unconscious teenager on a gurney, her messy, slightly vomit-covered hair spread out over the pillow. Three doctors are looking over her as they rush by.

"Adolescent girl, about 14, very weak pulse." One of them puts an oxygen mask on her.

"What happened?" One of them looks up at Hiro and Aunt Cass.

"I-I found her in the bathroom, throwing up until she...passed out," She holds in a sob, Hiro just staring at his sister.

"Has she been eating a lot?"

Hiro and Aunt Cass glance at each other, trying to remember when's the last time they saw Hana eat.

"Well...lots of my pastries have gone missing. And I'm missing more money than usual," Aunt Cass murmurs, racking her brain for anything else.

"I haven't been out of my room most of the time," Hiro looks up at the doctor. "But she's been gone a lot lately."

The monitor suddenly beeps, getting their attention. "She's crashing. Sedate her." The third doctor turns back to Hiro and Aunt Cass in front of a door. "You'll have to wait here. But I promise, we'll take care of her."

The two stare as the doctor leaves through the double doors, looks of worry written on their faces...

* * *

Hiro is sitting in a chair, elbows on his legs as he's staring at the ground, letting Aunt Cass have some private time with the nurse. The rush of panic died down a while ago, most of it absorbing Hiro the whole time they've been here. Some of the staff were talking about her, though, mostly whispering around Hiro. None of them dared to approach him, giving his sullen expression.

When he hears someone walking towards him, he looks up. His aunt is coming back, having talked to the nurses and doctors. She was hoping that they would maybe tell her something, but it was too soon to tell.

As Aunt Cass joins him, she looks down at him, seeing a look of desperate hope...but her expression falters, with nothing new to say.

"They're taking care of her now..." Is all she could say without crying.

Hiro bites his lip, looking away as he tries also not to cry. He tries so hard not to let his pain show, but his control is slowly breaking.

Aunt Cass takes a seat on the blue chair next to him, engulfing him into a small hug. Their quiet time ends when four pairs of footsteps run down the hall.

Cass and Hiro look up, sorrow on their faces. It seems like it didn't take long for Baymax to contact the four, and they got over here, fast. Honey Lemon is holding a teddy bear, Fred is holding balloons, Wasabi is holding a gift basket, and GoGo has a card, along with some candy.

Honey Lemon looks at them with an understanding gaze. "A voice told us what happened and we rushed in here as soon as we could..."

Cass says nothing. She's aware now that Hana was taking a lot of food, but the fact that she had to go to the hospital scared her.

"...I-I wanna see her, but...they told me that she needs private care right now..."

"We'll stay with you as long as you need us to," Wasabi whispers, rubbing her back slowly. Cass tries not to burst into tears.

"Here," Fred sadly holds out his gifts. "These were all they could find in the gift shop..."

Cass squeezes her eyes shut, wiping at her face. "T-Thank you..."

The four look at Cass with a hurt gaze as she glances away. They all knew that this was painful, with the guilt pulling at her.

"...Hiro," GoGo stares at the boy who hadn't said a single word. He's holding his head, not daring to look up. All they get is a sniffle.

"...I-I just want her to be okay," Cass covers her eyes with her hands. "I-I can't lose another one...I-I can't..."

They look away at the mention of their old friend. It was only a few weeks since then...just how did it come to this?

"I can't even afford for her to have the best care..." Cass puts her hands to her heart.

Honey Lemon glances at the others before pulling out an envelope from her purse. "This...is from the school. We got all the students from SFIT to hold a petition to convince the Board of Education to give us the money from their budget...all of us wanted her to be taken care of very well, so...we hope that this is enough."

Cass' eyes widen at the huge wad of money, Hiro slowly looking at it. His eyes are red and slightly puffy from the crying. "W-What? That's sweet of you all, but we can't take it..."

"Hana is our friend. She deserves it. We worked really hard to get those signatures," Wasabi tries to assure her.

"Yeah, and we all risked a lot just to do this in just a few hours," GoGo nods at Cass. "Take it."

Her eyes water as she stares at them, glancing at the envelope. She reaches out her hand and slowly grabs hold of it, giving them a soft smile.

"Thank you..."

* * *

The last thing Hana remembered was being in the bathroom. She remembered buying painkillers and eating some donuts. She remembered how sick she was feeling and ignoring it. And she remembers trying one of the painkillers.

After that, it was all a blur. She blacked out, someone was screaming. She remembered throwing up. She remembered falling.

And now she's in the hospital.

She's met with bright colors of a light green ceiling and white lights, having the instinct to cover her eyes with her arm. However, she's too weak to move, so she lets it stay there. Her vision clears and she takes in her surroundings. Mostly doctor equipment and a few gifts in the corner.

"Hello."

She looks up to see a female doctor holding a clipboard, smiling softly. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"W-where...am I...?" Hana musters in a raspy voice.

"You're in the hospital. I'm Dr. O'Malley, and you are?"

She seems nice enough for Hana to trust her, so she utters, "Hana. Hana Hamada. What happened?"

"You passed out, sweetheart, from all the binge eating. But that's normal for depression in a teenager."

It's only now that she lets that fact sink in. "...Oh..."

"...I'll go get someone from the waiting room for you, and then when you're ready, we'll talk about what's going to happen," She opens the door and arrives in the waiting room, where Aunt Cass and the others are sitting around, Hiro pacing. "Hana Hamada? Who's here for Hana Hamada?"

All of them stand up in unison and she glances around, trying to scope out a family member. She didn't think all of them would stand up at the same time...

"I-I'm her aunt, and this is her brother," Aunt Cass and Hiro step up and the doctor smiles a bit.

"Hana'll be fine. We've had plenty of teenage girls here with bulimia nervosa."

The two Hamadas both blink at the last two words. Honey Lemon covers her mouth in shock while the other three have their mouths agape. "W-What? Bulimia nervosa?" Aunt Cass asks in horror, holding her hair. "I-I don't understand. Hana's beautiful, she always has been! Why would she do this to herself?"

Dr. O'Malley pauses for a minute to let Aunt Cass calm down, deciding to just get it over with, though she wasn't sure how they'd take it... "We...also noticed that she has a few healed cuts...which have been self-inflicted."

"S-she...she cut herself?" GoGo stammers, which isn't like her at all.

"Oh my god," Honey Lemon blinks back tears, but no one was more upset than Aunt Cass or Hiro.

"I'm very sorry to have told you that," Dr. O'Malley places a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "We've recommended in our records that she starts seeing a therapist, twice a week, and for her to start eating more regularly on a outlined diet. We'll be keeping her for a few days if anything new develops, but other than that, she's free to go home in three days."

"C-Can we...can we see her?" Aunt Cass asks, her voice faltering.

"Of course, but one at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her with too many people in the room."

Hiro grabs a hold of his aunt's arm before she can step forward. "A-Aunt Cass...can I go first? Please."

"Y-Yes...take all the time you need, Hiro..." Aunt Cass nods and he slowly lets the doctor escort him to her room. He walks in and sees his sister lying there...with an IV attached...a hospital gown...he never thought he'd ever see her like this.

"Can we be alone?" Hiro looks up at Dr. O'Malley, who nods curtly and closes the open door behind her. He slowly approaches her and she watches his every move as he does so. Hiro takes a seat at her bedside, where they sit in silence for a few minutes.

"...Why?" Hiro squeaks out, tearing up and looking at Hana's bandaged wrists.

"It's a long story," She murmurs, putting her hands to her stomach, immediately remembering that her aunt and brother were there...seeing everything that happened. Seeing her at her lowest point.

It felt humiliating.

"I've got time," Hiro wipes at his nose with his sleeve.

"Well..." Hana watches his sullen expression fester. "It was the day after that Tadashi died. And when you started acting different, it really got to me."

"How so?" Hiro asks, listening as she looks inside her gift basket.

"It reminded me of the days when Tadashi was still around...and when you two would go off and do guy stuff. Those times were really sad for me," She answers slowly, as if the answer would offend her brother.

"W-What? H-How?" Hiro stammers in disbelief. Hana didn't seem to mind, and she used to go bot fighting with him.

"Because of how different I was—am. I went through high school, Vivian, and then my brothers started brainstorming on showcase ideas without me...then again, I wasn't supposed to know about what you were doing at the time of the showcase," She sighs, looking up at the ceiling. "And...I'm not as smart as my brothers."

"What? Hana-"

"Stop, please don't say I'm being too hard on myself," She holds up a hand, silencing him. "I know it's true, a true cold fact that I have to live with."

"But Hana, you are smart," Hiro's voice wavers at how low her self-esteem is.

"Everyone can see it," She sighs again. "I'm the slow one, remember?"

"I...Tadashi and I...we didn't mean to overshadow you. When we made your invention for the showcase...we did it for you, not because we thought you're slow."

"Well then who am I?!" She snaps, glaring at him. "Why are you acting like you can't talk to me about it?! I miss him too, but at least I had an outlet for my pain!"

"Uh..."

"Tell me!" Hana shouts, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know!" Hiro looks at her, taking a deep breath. "I don't...know...it just seemed like the normal thing to do."

"Aunt Cass took it okay after a while, but I was never really used to being the slower sibling. I was always just following you two around. I hate being this short stupid girl that everyone in our family tends to forget." She lets the tears fall. "I hate being myself."

"I'm not tired," Hiro tears up at her confession. "None of us are."

"You should be," She sniffles, trying to hide the tears.

"But I'm not," He shakes his head, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Why?! I try really hard to be better! For everyone! I'm the dumbest one in the family and the one who can't be skinny no matter what!" She complains, starting to cry.

"Why would you try to be someone you're not?" Hiro scoots closer to Hana.

"I'm just tired of everything...and I thought that being skinny would make a difference…" Her voice cracks slightly.

"Why?! Hana, do you know what amazing things you've done?!" Hiro asks in amazement.

Hana looks up at him, tears going at a much slower pace.

"You graduated high school when you were 13. You built a solar-powered generator when you were ten. You defeated a mob boss with a small robot made of mere metal!" Hiro says with a big smile. "We've never forgotten your greatest achievements. You may be tired of yourself, but we're certainly not. And we never will be, no matter what you look like."

"Are you...serious?" Hana blushes in embarrassment.

"I'm beyond serious. I've never been more serious in my life."

"Thank you, Hiro..." She smiles at her brother. "And...I'm sorry."

"...It's hard to see you here...and I don't know if I can handle this right now."

Her smile falters and just when she's about to speak, Aunt Cass peeks into the room. "Hana...I'm so glad you're alright."

"...Aunt Cass," Hana says after a few seconds, sitting up. "I'm...so sorry."

"Oh, don't be," She gives Hana a hug. "Everything will be alright...I'll make anything you want when we take you home soon," She sniffles, looking at Hana in the eye. "Don't scare me like that! We know that we love you...and Tadashi does too."

"Yeah..." Hana murmurs, returning the hug and looking at the silent Hiro. She had no idea if she actually helped him...

Or made it worse.


	9. Two Weeks

**Angel: Some of this is filler, but we are back on the plot! **

Hana gets up from bed, seeing Hiro sleeping. Heaving a sigh, she gets out a piece of paper. Of course Hiro would still be in their room. After the visit to the hospital, she was allowed to leave, and only then was he ever his normal self. As it appears to their friends and Aunt Cass, it was a horrible incident at the wrong time. First Tadashi and now another family member almost dying...Some would say Hiro has been the unlucky one lately.

But in reality, it was both twins.

Luckily, Hana made a speedy recovery, she had a welcoming party waiting for her, and she was okay, physically. She was glad that she was out, but there was obviously one person who was not fine over the whole ordeal—Hiro. He's just as the same as he was before—cooped up here like he has been for the past two weeks. He stopped talking to their friends, to her. He stayed up here all day. He barely ate, even if he wanted to. He didn't see the point.

There was nothing to live life for.

For the past few days, she kept replaying the incident over and over, trying to remember when she passed out. The pills were easy to remember, but as for everything else after...she distinctly recalled throwing up, and her family calling her name...

And the doctor telling her about her 'condition.' It seemed that the more she remembered the whole day, the clearer it got. It was possible that she would never understand what happened to her...

But...she figured it was okay. After all, she was alive, and that was what mattered. She'd be going to psychotherapy, and taking the proper antidepressants. However, there were more important things to focus on now—such as how it affected her family. Hana would never forget the looks on their faces when they saw her awake, and she couldn't imagine what they felt when they found her in the bathroom. Even after she assured them she'd be okay, they still seemed a little shaken up. She hoped they could get over it eventually...she was still a member of the family regardless of what happened. She was still herself...somewhere deep down.

She leaves a note saying that she'll be out on the fridge and sneaks out the window. It was too much of a risk to go through the Lucky Cat.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm back here._

She didn't think she'd return so soon, if at all, but she needed to know whatever was in the pills. Hopefully it wouldn't escalate to anything extreme...she can't afford to be in any fights.

A siren sounds off, causing her to come to an immediate stop. She can see the red and blue lights flashing up ahead. Curious, she steps closer and peeks around the corner to see the police. A door is open...to the same shop she got the pills from.

_It's only a coincidence, right? M-Maybe someone started a robbery and they're arresting the perp. Yeah, that's it. There's no way it could be about-_

Two police officers step out of the shop, pulling along the seller she 'bribed.' Hana covers her mouth in shock, pressing her back to the brick. She couldn't believe it...he was getting arrested?!

She looks back to see him being put in a car, and one of them notices the young girl. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Oh no," Hana murmurs, glancing around to see if there were any other teenage prodigies walking around...but there are none. He's definitely referring to her.

"Did you know the perp, miss?" He steps up to her, pulling out a notepad.

"Y-Yes. What did he do?" Hana peeks to the police car.

"Drug trafficking and selling."

Her eyes widen slowly as the four words register in her mind. Drugs...? As in cocaine drugs? Is that really what she consumed?

His gaze turns to the pill bottle she's clutching in her right hand. He licks his lips with a sigh, not wanting to believe it.

"Young lady...did you buy drugs from that man?"

Hana nods slowly and he glances around to make sure that no one else is watching. He could see how scared the poor girl was, and he couldn't bring it on his conscious to drag her to the police station. Not to mention the trauma of a possible trial...

"Okay," He bends down to her slightly. "Listen to me. You get out of here, and you don't stop running until you get home. I'll take these," Reaching out towards her right hand, he takes the bottle. "And as a precaution, I'll scan you right here for a tox screen." He takes out a mini scanner and scans her body. "Chances are you're not affected, but I'll get a nice doctor to write up the results. How many did you consume?"

"One."

"There's a 95% chance it's negative..." He wipes his head in relief. "And I'll make all of this go away. Run!"

Hana turns around and starts running before she turns to him. "Thank you, Officer...?"

"Hawk. Now go!"

She takes off quickly, turning the corner and running without ever taking a break.

* * *

When she reaches home, she couldn't believe the recent events. She had drugs...real actual drugs. The young girl didn't even think for a second it could've been anything else. She'd been so reckless about this...but after realizing what could happen to her, she's swearing off on doing anything like that again.

And she won't bring her family into this either.

Satisfied with that decision, she pushes open the door and Aunt Cass looks up.

"Oh, Hana. I'm so glad you went out for a change," She gives someone their order, placing her hands on Hana's shoulders. "Do you feel okay? Did you eat anything?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Cass. I'll have a bagel soon."

"The doctor recommended a therapist for you before you left...are you nervous about it?" Aunt Cass bites her lips. It seems like she's more nervous than Hana is.

"A little," She admits with a small frown, but it turns into a smile. "But I know now things will be alright eventually, and that it's okay to talk to people..."

"I'm glad," Aunt Cass pulls her into a hug, which Hana returns. "And...what about school?"

"Uh...I don't know...I feel like it's too soon," She glances away and Aunt Cass nods in understanding.

"Okay. I was just about to check on Hiro."

"He still hasn't left?" Hana frowns towards the staircase.

"No...I think after what happened, he's feeling guilty over the fact that you were in trouble. Give him some time."

"Okay...can I come with you?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," Cass takes a tray and they both go up the stairs.

When they reach the room, Hiro is slumped in his bean bag chair, with the blinds shut and the lights turned off. He's playing with his old Megabot.

"Hey," Aunt Cass says softly.

"Hi Aunt Cass," He replies in a monotone voice. "...Hana." He drops the bot behind the chair. Hana looks a little sad on how he said her name.

"Mrs. Matsuda's in the café. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an eighty-year-old. It always cracks you up," Aunt Cass switches the breakfast for the un-touched dinner. "Come down," She hands Hana a breakfast of blueberries, a chocolate chip muffin, and apple slices.

"Maybe later," He says quietly, Hana getting into her chair to eat.

Aunt Cass looks a little sad as she starts pulling up the blinds. "The university called again. It's been a few weeks since classes started, but it's not too late to register." She places the letters they received in front of his computer.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll think about it," He says in monotone again. He really didn't want to be there right now.

She gives a small sigh and slowly walks down the stairs.

Hana sighs once Cass has left, tiptoeing to her feet and grabbing something from the bed. She opens up her notebook, looking at the design from her invention. She caresses it softly. Hana knew that it was gone forever...and that she wasn't going to rebuild it. It brought back too many painful memories to make a second version.

Suddenly, the wind grows stronger, pushing the slightly open window further. Hiro feels it touch his hair slightly, but he still doesn't move. The pictures on the wall from Hana's desk start to loosen before they completely fall. Hana raises an eyebrow, peeking over her shoulder to see them flying around.

"Shoot!" She gets up and rushes towards the window. Gripping the handle, she pulls at it, but it won't budge. Hiro snaps out of it as he sees Hana struggling to close the window.

"Oh!" He realizes the situation as he can hear the papers flying around now. Getting onto his feet, he grabs the handle. "It's stuck," He grunts as he tries to help.

"Okay, we both pull on three," Hana tells him, her hair flying around as she squeezes her eyes shut. "One, two, three!"

They pull at the same time and slowly, they get the window to close. They stare at each other, as it's the first time they've worked together in a while.

"Thanks," Hana says to Hiro quietly.

"You're welcome," He replies, glancing at her pictures. She follows his direction and sees the photos strewn around.

"Oh, man!" Hana frowns as she starts collecting them. Most of the pictures are crumpled as Hiro bends down, helping her. He then picks up a worn stuffed rabbit on the floor. Some of the stuffing is coming out of the belly and one of the ears is close to ripping off.

"Here's your-"

"Hoppy," Hana interrupts, holding out her hand.

"You still have him?" Hiro blinks in surprise as he places the stuffed animal into her hand.

"Well...yeah...don't you remember? You and Tadashi saved up money to get him for our fifth birthday," She stands up, putting the stuffed animal onto her desk. Hiro stares at her, not sure what to say. Even after she looked so alone...

She still kept a gift from him...?

He notices a business card on the floor and looks at it curiously. The boy didn't remember getting a business card recently besides from Krei...he picks it up and examines the words.

_Dr. Emily Sopher—Child Therapist_

_594-225-4845_

"Child therapist...?" Hiro murmurs to himself. Didn't the doctor recommend that Hana see a therapist twice a week? But by the looks of the card, it hasn't been used...

Hana looks up while plucking more pictures from the floor, seeing the business card in his hand. "Um, what are you doing?" She gently takes the card away from him.

The secretiveness...the attempt to hide it...and the fact that it was somewhere where Hana could see it tells him one thing.

"...You haven't called her, have you?"

Hana decides to stay silent, standing up and going back to her bed, climbing up the ladder.

Seeing how he's getting no answer, Hiro shuts the blinds Aunt Cass opened, walking over to his computer and turning it on. He sees maps of all the bot fights and an icon pops up from the left corner. Hana accidentally nudges the computer mouse, turning on her computer. She also gets an icon. Clicking on his, Hiro sees Fred, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon on a video. Hana plugs her headphones into her computer, both of them listening to the same video.

"Hey Hamada Twins," They say in unison, waving.

"We just wanted to check in and see how you're doing," Honey Lemon says into the camera.

"Wish you were here, guys," Wasabi smiles a bit.

"Twins, if I could have one super power right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera, and give you a big hug-" Hiro shuts off his computer, Hana pausing it to look at her phone. She debates on whether or not to text her. It feels bad that she couldn't talk to them after everything...

_Hi guys._

She's immediately met with four text messages so fast, she got whiplash.

_Honey: Hana! You're okay!_

_Fred: She lives!_

_Wasabi: We were worried!_

_GoGo: It got boring without you. _

Hana smiles, caressing the phone as she stares at the messages. She missed them too. Hiro looks to his SFIT letter, taking his with his name on it. Giving it one look, he throws it into the trash. It just reminded him of Tadashi...

He picks up his Megabot, but one of the legs breaks off. It hits his toe, causing him to jump up and down. "Ow!" He sits on the bed so as not to agitate it further. "Ow..."

"Hiro, are you okay?" Hana sits up, only for her head to hit the ceiling. "Ow."

Suddenly, there's a beep and something inflates over on Tadashi's side of the room. They turn around...

To see Baymax.


	10. Microbots?

**Angel: Hope you guys enjoy the new episode Write Turn Here today. I can't watch it because my aunt decided to drag me at last minute before I was gonna watch it on an errand! *pouts angrily* Now I gotta wait until it's online.**

Once Baymax is fully inflated, he looks around for a place to move, since he's right next to Tadashi's bed. He shimmies to the left slowly, the twins slowly turning around fully. The robot looks up once he's at a space good enough to move. The two just stare at him, wondering what he was gonna do. After all, he hasn't been active ever since...

Baymax turns around, moving to the left again. Because his body is so big in a tiny space, he knocks down some books, finally getting free. He turns around again, shuffling to the left again before approaching the twins. He lifts up his hand.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Oh. Hey, Bay-Baymax. I didn't know you were still active," Hiro says in astonishment. After the fire, they didn't think that he would still be alive...in fact, they didn't even know that he was in their house before this moment. But...that means...

He's the only invention of Tadashi that's still around.

Hana frowns sadly at the robot. It wasn't his fault, but when she sees him...she sees her brother. The same brother who supported her despite her denial, the same brother who listened to her about things she wouldn't dare say out loud, and the same brother who was never coming back...she didn't consider him her best friend, but they were still family, no matter what. So maybe...somewhere behind that vinyl...Baymax could fill in the void?

No. He never could.

"I heard a sound of distress from the both of you. What seems to be the trouble?" He asks, staring down at them.

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little," Hiro tells him.

"And I bumped my head on the ceiling," Hana points to her bed and Baymax looks at it.

"We're fine," Hiro finishes explaining. Baymax's 10 smiley faces appear on his chest.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Uh, a zero?" Hiro asks, slightly baffled. "I'm okay, really, and so is Hana," He gets up from his bed, Hana sitting in front of Baymax. "Thanks. You can shrink now."

"Yeah, I'm not suffering a concussion or anything. This happens sometimes anyway," Hana rubs the back of her head.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax leans forward, trying to touch the foot with one hand while he tries to reach out towards Hana's hair.

"No, that's alright," Hiro chuckles nervously as the two push him away. "No-no touching." He walks backwards trying to get away from the persistent Baymax, tripping on a tool box and falling. He wedges himself between his drawer and his bed. Hana's eyes widen and he tries to pull himself off, sighing in defeat when he can't. His sister and the robot look down at him.

"You have fallen," He states simply.

"You think?" Hiro says sarcastically, trying again to get up. Hana tries to pull him free, but it was no use. He then tries grabbing the shelf to help him up, but it breaks, resulting in his toys and books sliding off into his direction.

"Ow!" A book and a large robot toy fell on him.

"On a scale of-" Baymax starts, but another item lands on him.

"Ow."

Hana winces, looking away with a cringe.

"On a scale of-"

"Ow!"

Hana covers her eyes, peeking through her fingers. "On a scale-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten-"

The last large robot lands on him. Hiro doesn't even say ow this time, instead his legs shooting up in pain.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asks once the onslaught is over.

Hiro gives a large sigh at this. All of the objects are on him. He didn't even want help in the first place! "Zero!"

"Really Baymax, both of us are fine," Hana insists to him, dropping her hands in favor of picking up some toys.

"It is alright to cry," Baymax grabs Hana, cradling her into his left arm.

"Baymax!" She protests, but he picks up Hiro, cradling both of them as if he's handling newborns. "Crying is a natural response to pain."

"We're not crying!" Hiro complains as they jump out of his arms. Hana flaps her hand at her skirt, wiping off dust.

"Me bumping my head is natural," Hana states as Hiro adjusts his shirt.

"I will scan you now."

"Don't scan us," The twins warn in unison, pointing to him.

"Scan complete."

Hana throws up her hands in disbelief. "Unbelievable!" They both say. The two of them were fine; there was no need for him to do all this. Hana is this close to removing that dumb chip!

"You have sustained no injuries," Baymax reports as they stare at him. "However, your hormone and neuro transmitters levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescents. Diagnoses: Puberty."

"Whoa, what?!" The two cry out.

"Okay," Hiro clears his throat awkwardly. "Time to shrink now." He walks over to Tadashi's side.

"Yeah, we don't need an explanation on pub-"

"You should expect an increase in body hair," A picture of a boy and girl appear on his chest. "Especially on a boy's face, chest, armpits, and-"

"Thank you!" Hiro almost yells as he places the charging station in front of the robot.

"If I ever find out what that last word is, I'll be scarred for life," Hana murmurs, pinching her nose. Hiro gestures for her to come over and they pull at his arms, getting one leg into the charging dock.

"You may also receive strange and powerful urges," Baymax continues as the two stand on opposite sites of the case, trying to push him inside.

"Okay, let's get you back in your luggage." They stumble around his body, but he doesn't deflate.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Their feet slip, leaving them laying on his upper body. Hana groans at this revelation, placing her head into Baymax's squished shoulder.

"We should've thought of that five minutes ago...!" It could've saved them from embarrassment...but she'll remember that from now on.

Hiro sighs, looking at his white head. "Fine! We are satisfied with our-" He's cut off as they slip off the robot, Hiro landing on the floor beside his bed. Hana lands in front of his bed, whining. Baymax gets out of the case, walking up to her. He stares at the girl before putting his head on top of her hair. A blue color appears on his hand as it gets colder.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her voice slightly muffled from the fall.

"A cold compression will reduce swelling on the wound."

Her brother sighs, his bangs flying a bit. Suddenly, he notices something moving in his hoodie. "Huh?" He pulls it out and digs into his pocket...

Pulling out one of the micro-bots.

"My micro-bot?" He asks slowly as Hana pushes Baymax's hand off her and lifts her head up, seeing the object. "This...this doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood," Baymax recites, Hana shaking her head rapidly.

"This isn't about puberty, Baymax."

"No," Hiro tells the robot, "The thing's attracted to the other micro-bots, but..." He puts it into a petri dish, which hits the edge repeatedly. "But that's impossible, they were destroyed in the fire." He encloses the bot inside the dish, Hana peeking over his shoulder.

"But...there were no signs of our inventions after everything was cleaned out," Hana states in confusion. "And if the others were destroyed, then this one shouldn't be moving, right? Not to mention you don't have the neuro transmitter anymore."

"Right..." He watches it move for a few seconds, shrugging. "Dumb thing's broken."

Hana stares at him in concern that he's referring to a micro-bot this way. He doesn't even seem to care why it's still around. It seems that nothing could bring him out of this funk...

Hiro bends down and picks up his Megabot, sitting down to fix his leg. Baymax examines the dish and picks it up, noticing that it's only going towards the edge and nowhere else. He backs up towards the boy as Hana is staring at his chair.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax says to the two.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you, uh, find out where it's trying to go?" He says sarcastically, only focusing on Megabot.

"Will that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asks, Hana stiffening a bit at the mention of puberty again.

"Uh huh, absolutely," Hiro mumbles, taking a look at Megabot once he's done.

"Hiro..." Hana places a hand on his shoulder. "I know we weren't close when we were kids...but I'm not going to deny that you need help. I was there too, you know. You're not the only one feeling this way."

"Thanks, but no thanks," He gently wiggles her hand off. "And besides-"

Suddenly a bell goes off, which is only when someone enters or exits the café. Hana slowly lifts up her head, looking around but seeing no one else besides them.

"Uh, Baymax?" Hiro calls out softly. They look towards Tadashi's part of the room, but Baymax isn't there.

"Baymax?" Hana says a bit more louder.

"Baymax?" Hiro asks again as they look around the room.

"Baymax?!" They question in unison. A car screeches from outside and they look towards the window. Hiro opens the blinds and they look out the window to see a white back walking across the street, a truck coming to a sudden stop. Baymax is looking at the petri dish, following its direction.

"What?!" They screech, grabbing their jackets and shoes. The two run down the stairs, put on their jackets, run towards the door hoping that _Baymax doesn't get himself killed just for a_-

"Hiro? Hana?" Aunt Cass blocks their way.

"Hey...Aunt Cass," Hiro says with a nervous smile, waving his hand.

"So...work. That's nice," Hana bites her lip as they peek around her.

"Wow, you're up," She replies in amazement. She hadn't thought it was possible.

"Yeah. Figured it was time," Hiro shrugs, keeping that big smile.

"I got him out," Hana bounces a bit, hoping to get to the robot before they were unable to find him.

"Are you registering for school?" She asks hopefully as Baymax is farther away.

"Uh, yes! Thought about what you said, really inspired me," Hiro tells her as they move around the woman, reaching towards the door.

"Oh, guys, that's so great!" She pulls them into a tight hug.

"Uh huh." While they appreciated the sentiment, they really needed to get out of there before something happened to the robot. And while they did brush off his... 'help,' they certainly couldn't let him walk around freely in the city.

"And...are you two actually going together?" She asks in surprise. After 11 years, it was kind of hard to not notice how Hana would act around people, especially her own brothers. She had tried everything, but she eventually learned that it wasn't something she could force. Hana just liked to keep to herself, doing things on her own time, and Aunt Cass had sort of accepted it. Deep down, she did wish that Hana shared the same close relationship as Hiro and Tadashi had...but right now, she's just glad the girl was making the first step at making amends.

"...Sure, why not?" Hana shrugs, hoping to stop the conversation.

"Okay. Special dinner tonight! I'll whip up some chicken wings, you know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb?" She imitates a numb face.

"Okay, sounds good," Hiro nods his head quickly.

"Looking forward to it," Hana grips the door, about to open it.

"Great!" She pulls them into another hug. "Last hug." They smile awkwardly, and she doesn't suspect anything out of the ordinary as she turns around. Hiro quickly opens the door, with Hana rushing out first.

They race around the corner, rushing past people. Baymax walks onto another street, with motorcycles moving past him. A truck comes to a stop.

"Baymax!" The twins cry out as they push some people out of the way.

"Excuse me, sorry, enjoy your day!" Hana calls out, both of them ducking or gently pulling people out of their way. They run past a trolley, coming to a stop as they don't have an eye on Baymax. When the back of the trolley passes by, Baymax is in the back, still looking at the petri dish. They look around and see him.

"Ah! Baymax!" They narrowly miss a car, a few bike-riders moving in front of them. When the trolley has stopped, Baymax is no longer in there. They see stairs and run up them, seeing dozens of people walking around the food court. They pant a bit as they run in a zigzag line.

"Baymax!"

They get into an empty alley, running forward once they see Baymax, who turns into a corner. The two slip while moving, landing into a pile of boxes where a cat was staying. They quickly get up and run down the path, running down stairs and coming to a complete stop, panting. Hana places her hands on her knees as they see Baymax standing in an old, run-down warehouse that looks abandoned.

"Baymax!" They shout, running towards him.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiro pants, trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing?!"

"We might've just run a marathon trying to find you," Hana exhales while speaking.

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go," He turns to them.

"We told you!" Hiro takes a deep breath, "It's broken! It's not trying to go-" He grabs the petri dish and looks at it, as the bot is banging in the direction of the warehouse.

"What is in there...?" Hana murmurs as she stares at the building. Most of the windows are missing panels, and the door is locked.

Hiro steps forward and sees the lock and chains around the door handles. "Locked."

Baymax looks up. "There is a window."

They turn to him and look up to see a half-broken window.

"So there is," Hana deadpans at this, knowing exactly what's gonna happen.

* * *

Baymax stands still while Hiro stands on Baymax's head, Hana on her brother's shoulders. As Hana tries to reach the top, Baymax is speaking.

"Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

Hana grips the edge, peeking to see that they're on a catwalk. She gets inside and helps Hiro in. The warehouse is dark, with a bunch of junk. They look at the lower level, Hiro pulling out the petri dish. The micro-bot is trying to go downstairs.

A squeeze is heard behind them and they look to see Baymax stuck in the window. "Oh no."

"Shhh!" Hiro looks around quickly, but is unable to see anyone.

Baymax holds up a finger. "Excuse me while I let out some air." A loud and obnoxious sound comes from him, like a balloon being deflated. The two just stare at him as he continues to do this for about a minute. They look around, with their faces saying 'Really? We're really doing this right now? Seriously?' Baymax then stops the sound.

"Are you done?" Hiro asks expectantly. He makes the noise again.

"Yes."

They pull the deflated Baymax through the window, making sure that no one heard all of that. "It will take me a moment to re-inflate."

"Fine, just keep it down," Hiro whispers to him.

"Meet us when you're done," Hana replies quietly, following her brother down the stairs. They slowly descend down into the dark lower level, listening to the licks of the micro-bot. The twins turn a corner and stop, seeing a room with glass up ahead with something moving inside. The roof is opened up, allowing the light to shine over the room. Hiro slowly backs away before coming back with a broom, tossing Hana a plank. They slowly step forward, ready to attack if needed. When they reach the room, they peek inside to see a large machine making something...but it's not just a large machine. It's surrounded by solar panels, which have a distinct shade to them, different than most solar panels.

"My satellite panels...?" Hana murmurs in confusion. It seems to be powering the machine. Hiro hears a whirring noise and waves Hana forward. They peek to see a conveyor belt moving something into an oil drum. They inspect it to see Hiro's micro-bots.

"My micro-bots...?"

"This can't be a coincidence," Hana shakes her head slowly. "Why would they make your micro-bots using my solar panels?"

"...Lots of them," Hiro murmurs as he's staring at something. Hana looks up to see hundreds of the same oil drums, with micro-bots inside. "Someone's making more...using your satellite to power the machinery..."

They turn their heads to see a wall, which has a map of San Fransokyo. It's a wall with pins, yarns, and photos. One particular picture is in the center, of a red bird in the middle of a circle. They step closer to get a look at it.

"Hiro, Hana."

They jump back with a scream, seeing only Baymax standing there. "You gave us a heart attack!"

The robot holds up his hands. "My hands are defibrillators," He rubs his hands together and they glow blue. He then moves towards them. "Clear."

"Stop stop stop stop!" The twins say frantically. "It's just an expression!"

The micro-bot starts to shake from his pocket, almost frantically. The micro-bots suddenly rise from the oil drums.

"Oh no," Baymax states as he stares at them. The two whip around to see the micro-bots in a swarm.

"RUN!" Hiro yells, grabbing Hana's hand and running forward. They turn around and stop because as Baymax has shown before, he's not very fast on his feet.

"Oh come on!" The twins exclaim in disbelief.

"I am not fast," He tells the two as they come back for him.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro exclaims, both of them grabbing a hand and pulling him forward. "Go, go! Come on!"

They run to the front door, which is still locked from outside. "Kick it down!" Hiro tells the robot, who slowly kicks it. Probably because this is vinyl against a metal door. "Punch it!" It's the same result as last time.

"Ram it?" Hana suggests and he bumps into it, both of them shouting in slight frustration. They didn't have time for this; they needed to get out. They look behind them to see the micro-bots advancing.

"Go! Go!" Hiro shouts, pushing him as the micro-bots hit the door. Hana helps him out as they guide Baymax. He trips, but they help him up. "Come on, go, go, go!"

He hits a metal pipe and Hana looks up at the robot. "Sorry."

"I cannot be hurt. I am a robot," He says as they push him through a narrow hallway. Once they're out, both of them pull down the door, but before they could trap the micro-bots in the room, they burst through the door, knocking the three onto the ground. Baymax gets stuck through an air vent.

"Move it!" Hiro yells as they push him inside. They crawl through it, only for the micro-bots to get inside.

"There," Hana points to their right.

"Come on!" Hiro urges Baymax as they crawl to the right. The panels shake as the micro-bots pass through, the twins pulling the huggable robot out of the vent. A panel on the floor suddenly opens, caused by the micro-bots. This sends them onto the catwalk above. Hiro lifts Baymax's arm, Hana sitting up. They yelp in surprise to see a man at the end of the catwalk standing there...even though they hadn't seen him earlier. He's wearing a white, yellow-eyed Kabuki mask with red stripes to hide his face and dressed in a black trench coat, stealth suit, black gloves, leg wraps, and ankle-length ninja boots. The micro-bots come to him, Hana furrowing his eyebrows. Was he the one behind the increased supply of the micro-bots? Why was he doing this, using their inventions to harm them?

"Come on!" Hiro's voice snaps her out of it and she helps get Baymax up. "The window!" They push him to the window they entered in, but Baymax gets stuck again. The twins turn around to see the man advancing further towards them.

They push with all their might. "Suck it in!" Hiro shouts, but the robot is flipped over, leaving them dangling by his legs. "Baymax!"

Hana screams, looking between the height and then up at the window, her hair flying to her left side.

"Hiro? Hana?" Baymax asks, Hana trying to get a good grip on his back. When she does, the micro-bots push Baymax out the window, causing them to fall. Baymax grabs Hana next to him and hugs the twins, ultimately protecting them from the fall. They land on the dumpster, spin around, and with a bounce, land on their butts.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asks Hana, glancing at her. She turns to him in surprise as he's panting, looking worried for once.

"Yeah," She nods quickly. They get onto their feet and grab Baymax.

"Let's get out of here! Go, hurry!"

People had to know about this!


	11. Low Battery

Naturally, they went to the police station (as fast as possible to make sure they weren't being followed). If anyone could handle this situation, it was the police.

"Alright, let me get this straight," Officer Gerson says once he's heard the full story from the frantic twins. "A man in a Kabuki mask attacked you two with an army of miniature flying robots?"

"Micro-bots!" Hiro nods, showing the petri dish.

"...Micro-bots," He writes this down for the report.

"Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically with a neurocranial transmitter," Hiro explains, Hana pulling something out of her jacket pocket. She holds the object, revealing the design for Solar Space.

"And he was using the components of this multi-power satellite to build his army! See?" She points to the solar panels.

"So Mr. Kabuki...was using ESP to attack you two kids and balloon man?" He asks in confusion. Baymax takes a piece of tape from the dispenser on the desk. The micro-bots had damaged his skin earlier, leaving holes in his arm. He inflates his left arm, with air coming out of the three holes. However, the sound coming from the holes is too hard to ignore. He covers the first hole with the tape, going back for another piece. He tapes the second one, with all three humans just staring at him.

_I would've told him to wait until we got back so that we could patch him up, but...I'm too baffled to say anything. _Hana thought as Baymax patches up the last hole. He then inflates his right arm, with the same sound ringing. He takes a fourth piece of tape and Officer Gerson decides to just slide it over to him.

"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen? Or your solar panels?" He turns his attention back to the twins.

"We've been over this," Hana throws up her hands in exasperation.

"No!" Hiro replies, holding his hair. "I thought both of our inventions were destroyed. We know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there too," He gestures to the robot, whose arms are now taped up. "Tell him."

"Yes, Officer, they are telling the truuuuuuth," He slurs the last word, leaning over.

"W-What's wrong with you?" Hiro stammers in confusion.

"He was fine before we came here," Hana murmurs, glancing at her brother, looking back to the robot. It's as if his personality has disappeared.

"Looow batterryyy," He explains slowly, the officer just staring at him silently. He laughs as his eyes are blurring his vision and he starts to sway, as if he's on something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, try to keep it together," Hiro holds up his hands to show calmness.

"Baymax, just calm down," Hana steps a bit closer.

"I'm healthcare!" He messes up his usual greeting, holding up a hand. "Your personal Baymax companion."

He stumbles, with the twins having to catch him. "Listen kids, how about we call your parents and get them down here?" Officer Gerson slides over to another desk.

"What?!" They both exclaim in unison, trying to help Baymax stand.

"Write your names and numbers down on this piece of paper and we can-" He's confused to hear only the tape, which is being dragged away from his desk. Hiro, Hana, and Baymax are no longer standing there in the lobby, with the tape being flown across the room.

"We gotta get you home to your charging station," Hiro says as the two try to steady Baymax. To Hana, it's like he's a whole different person—er—robot, when his battery is low. "Can you walk?"

"I will scan you now!" He slurs his speech. "Scan complete." He falls onto the ground, hiccuping. "H-Healthcare."

"I guess we got our answer," Hana sighs a bit, looking to Hiro, who nods.

* * *

When they finally reach the Lucky Cat, which took hours (Baymax wouldn't stop stumbling and falling), they slowly open the door to the apartment. Hiro softly closes it, turning to the robot, whose cheek is pressed against the wall.

"Okay," Hiro whispers as they get him to stand in front of the door. "If our aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it?"

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax shouts, referring to their adventure at the warehouse.

"No!" The twins exclaim, "Quiet! Shh."

"Shh. We jumped out a window," Baymax repeats quieter.

"Oh my god," Hana facepalms at this, trying not to laugh.

"You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass," Hiro reprimands the robot, repeating the quiet warning. Baymax repeats it, the twins smiling a bit. They had to admit, the ordeal was a bit funny. He's usually calm, and somewhat naïve.

They walk up the steps, but Baymax misses the first step, falling onto his forehead with a loud thud. The two whip around to the robot, who puts a finger to his face, shushing himself. Hana rolls her eyes with a slight amused smile, but it disappears when someone speaks up.

"Twins? You home, sweeties?"

They freeze up a bit, since they didn't want to alarm her if they said they weren't. "Uh, that's right!"

"Act casual," Hana whispers to him from behind.

"I thought I heard you two," She leans over the counter, seeing the two leaning over the stairs with awkward smiles.

"Hi. Hey-Hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro stammers, moving himself around. Hana elbows him a bit for him to stop and he goes back to his normal 'position.'

"Oh, look at my little college family! Oh!" She smiles at them, "I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh, the wings are almost ready."

"WIIIIINGS!" Baymax cheers, the twins pushing him down.

"Be quiet!" The twins whisper to him.

"Yeah, wiiiings," Aunt Cass pumps her fist in the air, not noticing the robot. The two chuckle in relief, dragging Baymax up the stairs while she gets dinner ready.

"Alright, get ready to have your faces melted!" They glance between her and Baymax, hoping that she won't turn around at this moment. "You're gonna feel these things tomorrow."

They quickly push Baymax up the stairs. "Okay, sit down, tell me everything." When she does turn around, she sees that the two are no longer standing where they were. They reappear at the stairs near the bay window, laughing.

"Uh...the thing is...since we registered so late, we got a lot of school stuff to catch up on."

"Yeah...so much work and all..." Hana darts her eyes around and suddenly a thump is heard...

From their room.

Aunt Cass looks up at the ceiling. "What was that?"

"...Mochi!" Hiro exclaims, crossing his arms. "Oooo, that darn cat!"

They hear a purr, looking down to see the cat himself nuzzling their legs.

"Well, at least take a plate for the road," Aunt Cass takes their dinner plates. When she's not looking, Hiro picks up the car and throws him up the stairs. Hana places her hands on her cheeks in shock, mouth wide open. She can only make shocked sounds at him, eyes twitching. Hiro runs over to Aunt Cass.

"Don't work too-"

"Thanks for understanding!" Hiro interrupts, taking the plates. Aunt Cass stares at him as he drags Hana along, giving her the plate. She just has that horrified face.

Baymax cuddles Mochi in his arms. "Hairy baby. Hairrry baby."

The twins reach their room and Hana places a hand on her chest, relieved that Mochi doesn't look to be hurt. He does give Hiro a dirty look however, leaving the room.

"Alright," Hiro starts as he and Hana each put a ballooned arm over their shoulders. "Come on."

"Healthcare. Personal Baymax..." He murmurs as they move him over to the charging station, which is right in front of Tadashi's side of the room.

"One foot in front of the other," Hiro coaxes him.

"Come on, you can do it," Hana says and they finally get him inside, leaving him to inflate. Hiro falls back onto his bed on the left side. His sister walks up to his bed, laying on the opposite side, with her head at the foot of the bed. Her hair rests over the foot of the bed, which is splayed all over the floor underneath her. Her head is upside down, the other side of the room in her sights.

Hiro pulls the micro-bot out of his pocket, staring at the object. He's so baffled; how did his micro-bots survive the fire? Who was that man attacking them? How was he controlling them? And how were they going to handle this without the help of the police?

"This doesn't make any sense," He says quietly.

"I think this whole day made no sense," Hana closes her eyes, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Hana opens her eyes, sitting up to see Hiro staring at her. She blinks rapidly, trying to process this. He was the one who was depressed earlier, and now he's asking her about her health for the second time today.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

Hiro lets out a small tired sigh.

"Tadashi."

Their eyes widen and Hiro sits up, Hana turning around to Baymax. They hadn't heard his name since...

"What?" Hiro asks in confusion. The robot is looking at something.

"Tadashi."

They turn in his direction to see Tadashi's side of the room. His baseball cap is sitting there on the bed, all by its lonesome. The area is dark, with no light hitting it...no life in it...

No Tadashi.

"Tadashi's gone," Hiro tells Baymax, walking over to the other side.

"When will he return?" Baymax asks curiously, thinking that he stepped out for a while.

"He's not," Hana clutches at her locket, playing with it in her fingers.

"He's dead, Baymax," Hiro replies as he closes off Tadashi's side with the divider. He stares at the cap one last time.

"Tadashi was in excellent health," Baymax recites, as he's scanned Tadashi numerous times to know his stats. "With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life."

"Yeah..." Hiro clutches his chair. "He should have."

"He should've been able to do whatever he wanted..." Hana wipes away a stray tear. He can't get married, have children, or even invent anything else...

"Bu there was a fire...and now he's gone," Hiro tries to stay strong as his voice wavers.

"Tadashi is here-"

"No," Hiro turns around to him, pushing the chair a bit. "Everyone keeps saying he's not really gone...as long as we remember him." He sits in his swivel chair, Hana sliding down until she hits the ground, pressing her back against the side of his bed. "It still hurts." He slightly caresses the desk lamp, Hana caressing the open locket. It's a picture of Tadashi holding his newly born baby brother and sister in his arms, smiling so happily...

There's an inscription to the left side of the locket, written in silver-colored cursive.

_So that you're never alone._

"I see no evidence of physical injury," He stares at them, scanning the two just to be sure. There were no injuries from their fall at the warehouse.

"It's a different kind of hurt," Hiro replies, turning around in his hair. Hana stays silent, playing with her pants.

Baymax steps out of his charging station. "You are my patients. I would like to help."

"You can't fix this one, buddy," He says in denial.

"There's nothing you can do," Hana murmurs from her spot.

Suddenly, they hear a noise, turning around to see Baymax. His hand is on Hiro's computer, images flashing rapidly from his computer and Baymax's screen. The twins glance at each other quickly before looking back to the robot.

"What are you doing?"

"I am downloading a database on personal loss," The computer and his screen turn off a few seconds later. "Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now."

The faces of Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and GoGo appear on his tummy.

"No, no, no," Hiro gets up, waving his hands. "Don't do that."

"Your friends have been contacted."

"Unbelievable," Hiro mutters, Hana standing up to get her phone. Before she can reach it and warn the others to ignore Baymax, he pulls the twins into his arms, giving them a hug. "Now what are you doing?"

"Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance," Baymax states to them.

"We're okay, really," Hiro replies, but he doesn't let go.

"You will be alright." He pats them on the head with one hand. "There there."

Hiro smiles and Hana just chuckles. He stares at her as she's laughing, something that hasn't happened ever since Tadashi's death. He can't help but laugh too.

"Thanks, Baymax," Hiro says as they let go of him.

"No wonder why Tadashi made you huggable," Hana adjusts the top of her head.

"I am sorry about the fire."

"It's okay. It was an accident," Hiro looks towards the ground before glancing at Hana. She's playing with her braid silently, looking towards Baymax. By the look upon her face, he could tell that for once, they were thinking the same thing. He looks towards the lone micro-bot. All of those micro-bots that were being made...the man in the mask...that bird symbol they saw. Only people who were at the showcase knew about the inventions. They're all connected...

"Unless...unless it wasn't." He furrows his eyebrows in thought. "A-A-At the showcase...that guy in the mask who stole my micro-bots and your solar panels...set the fire to cover his tracks."

Both of the twins look angry as they realize something. "_He's_ responsible for Tadashi! We gotta catch that guy..."

They look towards Baymax, with both of them having the same idea.


	12. Armoring Up and Fist Bumping

They sneak down the stairs as all the lights are turned off. Aunt Cass is petting Mochi as she can only watch, so focused on the movie that she doesn't notice the three sneaking out.

"It's alive, it's alive!" One of the main characters calls out. Baymax stares at the TV, about to step closer when the twins suddenly grab him and drag him away.

Hiro turns on a scanner as Hana adjusts Baymax's position. "If we're gonna catch this guy, you need some upgrades."

Hana gestures for Baymax to hold up his arms and he does so. Hiro slowly brings down the scanner and plugs in the information into his 3D projection computer. His sister glances at her little workspace, smiling sadly. She hadn't used it yet...and she wasn't ready to. It would just remind her of how much Tadashi actually cared...

And she never got to tell him that she cared about him.

It felt like her heart was aching. Why didn't she tell him sooner? Why did she have to be so private? Why did she push him away?

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" Baymax asks curiously as Hiro jumps into his swivel chair.

"Absolutely," Hiro nods at him, sliding across the room. He notices that Hana isn't doing anything, looking towards her white desk. Not a single thing was out of place, as if she hadn't touched it.

"Um...are you okay?" He asks slowly and she turns around, biting her lip.

"Uh...yeah. Sure," She nods at him.

"You, uh..." Hiro looks away nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Why was it so hard to talk to his own sister? The incident had come and gone, and they were all they had now...everytime he looks at her, he couldn't stop thinking about her in that bed...so angry with herself, and so uncertain of everything...he never saw Hana like that. But it wasn't her fault, or anyone else's. Self-doubt could do a lot to someone...

"You...wanna help?" He finally musters up the courage to ask. She blinks slowly and he cringes, thinking that he did something wrong, but she nods slowly.

"Download some videos for me on the computer."

She turns a computer on as she stands next to him. "Alright, let's work on your moves." Hiro picks a place to save the data as Hana types away at the computer next to him. Baymax's scanner image appears on the screen. She finds a video from a martial arts film and Hiro presses pause. They drag it over in unison to the other computer and the moves are linked to the model of Baymax on the screen. The moves are copied and downloaded into a chip. Hiro turns around to Baymax.

"Now let's take care of this," He pokes the robot's belly, bringing up a swivel chair for Hana. He slightly pushes her into it, pulling the chair over. Hana yelps in surprise, gripping the chair as she spins around a bit. Baymax pokes his belly as Hana stops herself in front of the projection computer, sighing in relief.

"Warn me the next time you do that," She gives him a slightly dirty look.

"I have to keep you on your toes," He grins a bit and she rolls her eyes in amusement. He brings up pictures of superhero armor, picking out two.

"Wait," Hana stops him before he could go over to the scanned image of Baymax. "You missed one."

"Which one?" Hiro looks to the several images he had up. He looks at one that stands up to him and they both point to the same image.

"That one," They say in unison, giving each other a look of amusement.

He starts up the 3D printer and grabs a cup of soda, sipping it as they both go over to the other side. Baymax walks after them, but Hiro goes to the other side, Hana staying behind at the other computer. The armor is created and together, they put the armor on Baymax, placing the final touch on him together. The armor is dull-green which covers his limbs with various padding and restraint to his soft form, and it's wide enough for his body to fit.

The twins sit back, admiring the robot. "I have some concerns," He says, staring at himself. "This armor may undermine my non-threatening huggable design."

Hiro chuckles at him. "That's kind of the idea, buddy. You look sick!"

"It's really..." Hana stands up, hands on her hips as she examines him. "Not that bad."

"I cannot be sick. I am a robot," Baymax says in confusion.

"It's just an expression," Hiro tells him.

"Data transfer complete," A voice says, informing them that the chip is ready. Hiro rolls over to his computer, a red chip popping out of the drive. He draws something on it and Hana peeks over his shoulder to see that it's a skull. They open the access port, freezing when they see Baymax's healthcare chip by Tadashi. Was this really the right thing to do? Tadashi would want them to do the right thing...

He slides the fighting chip next to the healthcare chip. Baymax analyzes the data from the new chip, recognizing the moves.

"I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion," He says his worries again.

"You wanna keep us healthy, don't you?" Hiro shrugs at him, Hana handing him a wooden board. He holds it up to Baymax. "Punch this."

Baymax moves into a stance and punches through the board, splitting it in half.

"Yes!" The twins yell with a smile.

They get more boards to test out the rest of the moves.

"Hammer fist!"

Baymax raises his arm, punching the boards in half.

"Side kick!"

Baymax kicks down a board with no effort.

"Knife hand!"

Baymax hits the board like a guillotine.

"Back kick!"

Baymax turns around, kicking the boards and splitting them.

"GUMMY BEARS!"

A pack of gummy bears sits in a vending machine. Baymax pokes it and two packs come out. "Yes," Hiro pumps a fist, staring at his sister as she picks up one. "You still like gummy bears?" He's surprised that they still share the same candy craze.

"Oh!" She gasps in shock, placing a hand on her chest dramatically. "I am so hurt you asked me that! Yes! Most people don't appreciate them like I do!"

"Gummy bears are best candy," They recite in unison with serious looks, suddenly bursting into laughter. Hiro shakes his head at her with an amused smile. Even when things were still awkward, they still had things in common...

He then notices that she's still holding onto his bag. "Give it."

"No."

Hiro then casually shrugs, looking away. "Okay then."

She smirks and stands up, but he snatches the bag from her hand, causing her to gasp in horror. Hana looks at Hiro's smug face.

"I told you to give it," He waves the bag in her face and when she tries to snatch it, he holds it away from her grasp.

"You jerk!" She calls out playfully, reaching for it, but he takes off into a run. Hana sprints after him, both of them laughing at their little game.

"Hiro!" She shouts as they run around the garage and Hiro jumps over the couch. However, his leg hits the headboard and he trips onto the cushions. Hana peeks over him from behind the couch with a grin.

"Look before you leap, doofus."

"I'm the doofus who got his own gummy bears," He holds up the bag and she rolls her eyes. He stares up at her and notices that her usually stoic expression has faded away in favor of a grin. Hiro adjusts himself so that he's laying down on the couch, looking up at her.

"Hey," He speaks up softly and she stares at him, casually laying her arms on the couch.

"What?"

"I missed you. I missed this."

She stares at him quietly, unsure how to feel. After a few seconds...she felt like she knew what to say.

"I missed you too...why don't we ever do this more often?"

Hiro glances at the desk, remembering all the hard work he and Tadashi put into it...after two weeks, it seemed like things were moving too fast. The hospital...the binge eating...therapy. He didn't know how to handle it. Seeing her like that...nearly broke him even more than he already was. Losing Hana...would surely push him over the edge.

"...Let's continue the training."

Baymax finishes the practicing, his moves being exactly as they were downloaded. He seems ready to go take care of the man in the mask.

He turns around to face the twins and they bow to each other. "Yeah!" Hiro smiles in approval, holding out a fist. "Fist bump!"

Hana smiles weakly, holding out her own fist. Baymax just stares at their hands, blinking. "Fist bump is not in my fighting database."

"No, this isn't a fighting thing," Hiro laughs a bit. "It's...what people do sometimes when they're excited or pumped up!"

"We'll show you," Hana holds out her fist to Hiro and there's a slight hesitation in the air from both of them. But they bump fists together, making an explosion sound and wiggling their fingers. The two couldn't help but smile a little. They hadn't done that since they were little.

"Now you," Hiro pulls Baymax's hand in between them. He pats Baymax's hand and he nods up at Baymax to do the same. When he does, Hiro brings his hand back, slapping the back of it. Hana covers her mouth, giggling a bit at Baymax's naivety. Hiro makes his hand into a fist and Baymax does the same, holding out his other fist to Hana. They all bump fists and Hiro brings his hand back, making an explosion sound as he wiggles his fingers.

"Bah-a-la-la-la!" Baymax wiggles his fingers.

"What?" Hana can't hold in her laughter, holding her stomach. It just seemed natural to do. Baymax was so new to this, it's adorable. She loves it!

"Now you're getting it!" Hiro encourages him.

"I will add fist bumping to my caregiving matrix," Baymax explains to them.

"Alright," Hiro zips up his hoodie. "Let's go get that guy. Hana, come on."

"Me?" Hana asks, gesturing to herself. She had thought that Hiro was gonna leave her to do her own thing, as usual with Tadashi.

"Yeah," Hiro nods at her. "You wanna see this through, don't you?"

"Yes..." She answers slowly.

"So, I want you to come with us. You're involved too, and...the more, the merrier," He rubs the back of his neck. "Come on!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabs her arm and opens the garage door. She stares at him in shock. Her brothers never asked her to come along before...usually she just tagged along without saying a word. And now he wants her around? As in, truly? He waves Baymax forward. "Let's go!"

Baymax waddles after them.


	13. CAR!

Running down the street in the dark, they lead the slow armored Baymax around the corner. What the two don't realize is that there's a suspicious car following them. It backs up towards the street that they're on. The twins run down the stairs to the warehouse they found earlier in the day, with the car slowly moving into the alley.

They finally reach the abandoned building, with Baymax kicking the door open.

"Get him, Baymax!" The twins yell as they point to the man, but the place is empty, along with no one being around, much less Kabuki mask man. Hiro sighs in disappointment.

"We're too late..."

He takes out the petri dish from his hoodie, noticing the micro-bot inside is going in one direction, east.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax looks over Hiro's shoulder.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Hana turns to her brother.

They turn and walk east, following the micro-bot's directions. Baymax trails after them and they follow the petri dish like a tracker. The clicking gets stronger with each step they take.

Suddenly, they're yanked by their hoodies from behind. Hana looks to see Baymax, turning around and seeing that they're standing right above the water.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming," Baymax advises them.

"Thanks for the save," Hana sighs in relief, wiping off her forehead. Up ahead above the water is a fog. The micro-bot taps furiously against the petri dish and it eventually escapes from the petri dish.

"Hey!" Hiro shouts as the bot flies away, disappearing into the fog. Hana stares into the darkness, having a bad feeling about this whole thing. A noise occurs and it gets louder until a shadow emerges. "Come on!"

The twins grab the robot and hide behind a shipping container. Peeking around the corner, they see that the shadow is actually the man in the Kabuki mask, standing on top of all of the micro-bots that were created by Hana's solar panels. Hana gasps before covering her mouth, remembering that the place was pretty much quiet.

They watch as the micro-bots slowly emerges from the water, something else being carried by them. It has the same symbol that they saw on that wall in the warehouse. The twins are thinking the same thing once they catch a glimpse of it.

_That symbol has shown up twice now. Could it have to do with why he's using our inventions? Why else would it appear occasionally on the same day?_

They mutually decide to remember that symbol later, pushing Baymax back a bit. "Your heart rates are increasing dramatically," Baymax says loudly, both teens shushing him. Hana peeks around the corner to make sure that the man didn't hear them.

"Hana?" Hiro asks suddenly, the girl turning her head to him. "What would you and Tadashi talk about? Before..." He doesn't finish his sentence, glancing away.

"Hm? Uh...well, before the…it was mostly about me not attending school..." She rubs the back of her neck, biting her lip. Was he really ready for this? It was now or never... "But I did admit once that I was...jealous."

Hiro didn't really know what to say at first as he glances at Baymax. "...Jealous? Of us?"

"You two were always off building stuff that...I felt lonely," Hana lets out a small sigh.

"And you didn't tell me..." Hiro murmurs and they stand there in silence for a minute before Hiro shakes his head, looking back to the robot.

"Okay, Baymax. Time to use those upgrades!" Hiro whispers to him.

"You can do it!" Hana pumps her fists.

Before he could do anything, a light shines on them. They look back in shock to see a car approaching straight for them. The three freeze in place as they're caught in the headlights. The twins have to cover their eyes a bit before the lights are turned off, revealing Wasabi driving with Honey Lemon in the passenger seat, GoGo and Fred sitting behind them. They all get out of the car.

"Hiro, Hana?" They ask in confusion.

"No! No, no!" Hiro yells at them, walking up to them. "Get out of here, go!"

"You guys really need to leave," Hana points to the car. Neither of them wanted to see them get hurt, they were their friends. And it wasn't their fight.

"Guys, what are you doing out here?" Wasabi asks as they approach.

"Nothing, just...out for a walk," Hiro lies as Hana is grinning widely so as not to look suspicious. "It helps with our pubescent mood swings."

"Yeah! Uh...puberty...and all that," The two cringe at this. Puberty was definitely the lamest excuse ever.

"Is that Baymax?" Wasabi looks behind them as GoGo walks around to look at the robot.

"Yeah, but you really-"

"Uh," GoGo interrupts, jerking a thumb at Baymax. "Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?"

"I also know karate," Baymax waves around his hands.

"Because we didn't want him to walk around naked when it's cold out!" Hana zips up her hoodie, rubbing her arms to emphasize her point. "Brr!"

"He's a robot. He can't feel the weather," GoGo tells her like it was obvious.

Hiro takes a deep breath. With each second they were out there, the more they were putting their friends in danger.

"You guys need to go."

"We can't explain it, but you need to listen to us. Please go home," Hana gives them a pleading look, almost out of options.

"No, don't push us away, you two. We're here for both of you," Honey Lemon places her hands on one shoulder each. "That's why Baymax contacted us."

Hana lets out an exasperated sigh, squeezing the ends of her hair into her hands. "Listen, we appreciate it, but you don't-"

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones. Who would like to share their feelings first?" Baymax speaks up and Hana covers her face in her hands.

"Unbelievable," She mutters into them.

"Ooh! I'll go!" Fred jumps into the middle of them. "My name is Fred, and it's been thirty days since my last-" He suddenly looks up. "HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!"

They follow his gaze to see the masked man lifting up a shipping container, with the help of the micro-bots.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred glances at them as Wasabi gives a sound of shock. Honey Lemon slowly pulls out her phone and takes a picture. It blinds the man for a second and then the shipping container is thrown right at them. Hiro quickly hugs Hana close to protect her if needed.

"AAAH! OH MY GOSH, OH NO!" Wasabi lets out a girly scream. When nothing happens, they look up to see Baymax holding back the container.

"Go!" Hiro yells at him, gently releasing his sister and pointing towards the man. "Baymax, get him!"

"You can take him!" Hana encourages, but GoGo comes back and pulls them away.

"No! No, no, no, no! What are you doing?!" Hiro protests as they stand in front of the car.

"I'm saving your lives!" GoGo pushes the two into the second row, with Honey Lemon and Fred in the back.

"Why would we need saving?!" Hana exclaims behind Wasabi as Hiro gestures to outside.

"Baymax can handle that guy!"

Something flies towards them and something hits the roof. A giant lump sits above the twins. "Oh no," Baymax says as he was thrown onto the roof of the car.

They look towards the direction Baymax was thrown in, seeing the man with an army of micro-bots behind him.

"Wasabi," Honey Lemon cries, silently telling him to get the heck out of there.

"Well, goodbye!" Wasabi puts the car into reverse, quickly backing up.

"Hamada Twins, explanation, now!" GoGo demands from them.

"He stole the micro-bots and Solar Space," Hana starts off quickly, trying to put all of her thoughts into words.

"He started the fire!" Hiro continues the short story.

"W-We don't know who he is!" They stammer, seeing a wave of micro-bots heading right towards him.

"Baymax! Palm-heel strike!" Hiro orders him.

"Like you learned! Hurry!" Hana cries out and Baymax holds out his palm, the bots scattering away from the car. This causes the van to spin around. The man in the mask takes off after them. Baymax turns his head to see him approaching.

"Hard left!" GoGo points to a corner and Wasabi turns sharply, Fred's cheek planting into the window. He bumps into a trash can before continuing on. The micro-bots are on their trail not too far behind. The man jumps over an incoming bridge, with the bots catching him.

Fred turns around, staring at him. "That mask...the black suit...we're under attack from a super villain, people! How cool is that?" He notices Honey Lemon shaking her head in fear. "I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool?"

Wasabi looks up ahead and suddenly comes to an abrupt stop.

"Why are we stopped?" GoGo asks in confusion.

"The light's red!" Wasabi exclaims, looking up to the stop light in front of them.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" GoGo screams at him. Luckily, he doesn't have to endure her anger for much longer as the light turns green. He drives off again, glancing between her and the road in a panic.

"Why's he trying to kill us?!" He leans out the window, looking outside. "Uh, why are you trying to kill us?!"

"It's classic villain!" Fred exclaims from the back. "We've seen too much!" He looks out the back window.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Honey Lemon speaks up, trying to assure everyone. "We don't know he's trying to kill us."

"CAR!" Fred shouts at the top of his lungs.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Honey Lemon takes back everything she just said.

A car goes flying and Wasabi dodges it...but he signs his own death sentence once he puts on his turn signal.

"Did you just put your blinker on?!" GoGo asks in disbelief.

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!" Wasabi defends himself.

"That's..." GoGo takes out her gum. "It." She sticks it onto the dashboard and pushes Wasabi's seat back. She hops onto his lap and grabs the wheel, slamming on the gas pedal. The can suddenly goes faster, but the man ends up in front of them. Wasabi gasps and she skids to the right, surprising everyone. She starts driving on the sidewalk, Wasabi screaming his head off as Hana grips the driver's seat. The girl couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement wash over her.

The car sparks a bit once it hits the passenger side, with GoGo skidding back onto the street. She maneuvers around parked cars, the twins staring at her. The man reappears in front of a bridge and she pulls on the gear stick, turning the car around so that it jumps over the man and onto the next street! Hana stares at GoGo in awe.

"Stop the car!" Hiro tells her and she snaps out of it as they both attempt to climb out of the car. "Baymax, Hana, and I can take this guy-" The door suddenly swings open, ripping off at the hinges as Hiro almost falls out.

"Hiro!" Hana shouts, nearly falling herself, but they're stopped before they could hit the unforgiving pavement. He looks up to see Baymax holding onto his arm and Hana's hoodie. Hana scrambles back inside the car while Hiro is placed into the driver's seat, Baymax buckling him up. Honey Lemon does the same thing for Hana from behind.

"Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up every time," Baymax recites, holding up a finger.

"Are you okay?" Hana leans in to face Hiro. He glances at her and nods. GoGo drives up a hill, practically jumping across the intersection. They land with a thump, but they approach a railroad crossing, where a train is coming!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" Wasabi screeches as she pulls on the brake, skidding across the tracks before they could get hit with the train. The twins look up to see the masked man staring at them. They didn't know why, but there was something about him...

They make it past the man, where there's no sign of him. "Did we lose him?" Honey Lemon asks, Wasabi recoiling back.

"LOOK OUT!" Wasabi warns, because they suddenly get caught in a tunnel of micro-bots. GoGo zooms towards the tiny circle up ahead.

"Baymax," Hiro calls out, gripping the back of his seat. "Hold on!"

Baymax grips the roof of the van.

"We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi shouts in fear.

"We're gonna make it," Honey Lemon insists to him.

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

GoGo bursts through the tiny hole, micro-bots scattering everywhere. "We made it!" Wasabi cheers, everyone smiling in relief. "Yes!"

However, there was no stopping them from falling into the water. Once they crash, the window breaks, filling the van with water. They slowly begin to sink as the man looks at the water, thinking that they're dead. With that settled in his mind, he leaves.

Everyone holds their breath as the van hits the bottom of the bay. They struggle to escape, Hiro pulling at his seatbelt. Pieces float away and Hiro looks to see that it's Baymax's armor. He wraps his arms around the five, but Hiro's seatbelt is stuck. He tries to hold in his breath, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it.

Hana swims over to him, looking at his seatbelt. She pulls at it, but the thing doesn't budge. Seeing a stray knife, she grabs it from the dashboard. Hiro looks at her as she takes a quick gulp, covering her mouth. She cuts the seatbelt and wraps her arm around his waist, pulling him out of the car. She swims with one arm to the surface as quickly as she can.

Everyone else bobbles out of the water, gasping for air.

"I told you we'd make it!"

The three just look up at Honey Lemon.

"Wait, where's the twins?" GoGo looks around for them. The two suddenly appear out of the water, with Hana letting out harsh coughs. Hiro wraps an arm around her and he swims over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Wasabi asks them as Hana places her arms on top of Baymax, still coughing.

"She took a gulp of water when she was saving me down there," Hiro tells them, looking at her in worry. "You could've drowned."

"I had to..." She takes a breath, glancing at him. "You're my brother."

"Your injuries require my attention," Baymax speaks up. "And your body temperatures are low."

"We should get out of here," Hiro suggests to them, rubbing his sister's back.

"I know a place," Fred says with a small smile.


	14. Origin Story

Once they're out of the bay, they're walking down the sidewalk, soaking wet. They rub their chilly arms as their whole bodies are freezing. The wind gets stronger as Hana lets out a small cough. A few drops of water hit the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asks, glancing at her. "Do you need your inhaler?" He digs into his pocket, pulling out a light pink inhaler.

"I haven't had an asthma attack since I was six," She raises an eyebrow questionably at him. "You still keep that?"

"Well, yeah...because you never know," He smiles sheepishly with a shrug.

"Why did you keep it for so long?" Honey Lemon asks him and Hiro stares at the inhaler, caressing it a bit.

"Just in case she needed it..."

Hana can't help but smile a bit and Honey Lemon looks around. "Where are we?" GoGo asks, none of them have been in this area before. Hana moves her wet hair to the side. Even in her jacket, she's cold. Fred walks up some steps and they turn to see a huge mansion.

"Fred, where are you going?" Hiro asks in confusion. Is he really gonna walk up to a stranger's house?

Fred stares at them and he realizes something. "Oh, welcome to mi casa! That's French for front door."

"It's really...not," Honey Lemon cringes at him.

"Listen, nitwit," GoGo speaks up, "A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any-"

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a balding Caucasian man with slick brown hair parted in back, brown eyes, and a small, pointed mustache. He wears a classic black tie outfit, which is visibly tight on him.

"Welcome home, Master Frederick," He speaks in a British accent.

"Heathcliff, my man!" Fred greets happily, shocking all of them...well, except Baymax, of course. "Come on, guys. We'll be safe in here. Gimme some," Fred fist bumps the butler. Everyone else walks past him, Honey Lemon waving and Wasabi nodding at him. Baymax fist bumps Heathcliff.

"Bah-la-la-la-la!"

They walk into a grand entryway, with chandeliers, red curtains, golden framed pictures.

"Freddie," Honey Lemon asks slowly as they look around. "This is your house?"

"I thought you lived under a bridge," GoGo says as she looks at everything.

"I just thought he lived comfortably!" Hana gestures to herself.

Fred shrugs as he walks pasts some portraits. "Technically it belongs to my parents," He gestures to a family photo of a red-haired woman, a greying man, and a younger Fred, all dressed fancy. "They're on vacay on the family island."

"What?!" Hana whispers in shock, glancing at Hiro, who shrugs cluelessly. Fred was definitely more than meets the eye. She had no idea that his family was rich! She would've never been able to tell just by looking at him.

"We should totally go there sometime, frolic." He claps his hands and two doors open. They walk into a big bedroom that is filled with superhero and monster stuff. Hana opens her mouth in shock. This whole room could've been the whole Lucky Cat Café alone!

"You gotta be kidding me," GoGo mutters under her breath.

Honey Lemon glances around, staring a big kaiju statue. There's a sign that reads:

_Fred,_

_DO NOT TOUCH_

_Fred_

"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a Kabuki mask," Wasabi starts off. He's looking at a white tiger...being ridden by a large barbarian...with Fred's face on it. "I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today! My brain hates my eyes for seeing this."

The twins walk over to a little table and grab some paper. They get some pencils and start drawing. Baymax walks up to them.

"Your body temperatures are still low."

"Yeah, uh huh..." Hiro murmurs as he looks over Hana's paper. "A little more sharper."

The robot leans against the twins and begins to glow red. Hana glances between him and the table before going back to her paper. Fred flops over Baymax as he's using himself as a heat lamp.

"Ahhhh...it's like spooning a warm marshmallow..."

Honey joins in with a small sigh. "It's so nice..."

"Oh yeah," Wasabi rests his cheek on the robot. "That's toasty."

GoGo leans her back against Baymax, stretching with a relieved sigh. "Good robot," She pats him on the arm. The twins finish their drawings, looking at each other's papers. They had drawn the same bird symbol.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Hiro brings up the paper for them to see.

"Yes!" Fred pumps a fist. "It's a bird!"

"No!" Hiro sighs a bit. "The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it."

"Not to mention we saw it once before when we found the micro-bots and my solar panels," Hana stands up. "It means something..."

"Apprehending the man in the mask will improve the twins' emotional states," Baymax tells the others as he stands up, cooling his body off.

"_Apprehend_ him?" GoGo asks in shock. "We don't even know who he is!"

"I have a theory!" Fred raises a finger up with a knowing smile.

Everyone is on the couch while Fred hands them some comics. "Dr. Slaughter MD?" Wasabi asks in confusion as he and Honey look at the title.

Fred pops up behind them. "Actually billionaire weapons designer Malcom Chazzletick!"

"The Annihilator?" Hiro questions as he and Hana skim over theirs. Fred comes in between them.

"Behind the mask? Industrialist Reid Axworthy!"

"Okay...?" Hana glances at her brother, who shrugs.

"Baron von Destruct-oh, just get to the point!" GoGo yells in annoyance, glaring at Fred.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us is none other than..." He turns on the TV, but a Kentucky Kaiju plays instead of what he really wanted to show. The others give him deadpan looks, Hana raising a brow skeptically.

Fred sees their looks and turns around to the TV, noticing that it's the wrong footage. He pushes every single button on the remote, chuckling nervously.

"Just ignore that, I was watching a marathon!" He says quickly and then he gets to a certain image of Alistair Krei. "Voila! Alistair Krei!"

"What?!" The twins say in shock, standing up.

"Think about it, Hamada Twins. Krei wanted your micro-bots and your satellite, and you both said no," Fred points to them. "Rules don't apply to a man like Krei!"

"That's crazy! You basically just described every CEO in the city," Hana shakes her head rapidly.

"There's no way," Hiro denies as they look at the photo. "The guy's too high-profile."

"Not only that, it would be too obvious. I doubt he's the type of man to go after people who say no to him dressed in a Kabuki mask waving this around," Hana holds up the photo she drew. "This symbol is too significant in a way...but I wouldn't rule him out."

"Then who was that guy in the mask?" Honey Lemon asks softly.

"We don't know," Hiro says, placing down the comic. "We don't know anything about him."

"We have no clues, no evidence, no profiles-"

"His blood type is AB negative," Hana is interrupted as they turn around to Baymax. "Cholesterol levels are-"

"Baymax," Hiro interrupts as the twins run up to him. "You scanned him?!"

"How? When?" Hana asks incredibly.

"I am programmed to assist everyone's healthcare needs," He shows a picture of the man. "I scanned him while GoGo was driving down the street."

"Amazing!" Hana hugs him briefly.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Hiro jumps in the air slightly. "W-We can use the data from your scan to find him! This is great!" He puts an arm around Hana in excitement.

"Uh, you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo," GoGo points out. "And that might take, I dunno...forever?"

"I know, I know...we just have to look for another angle," Hiro paces in front of a cabinet and he notices Hana eyeing one of the robots. He looks in her direction and sees a tiny red and blue robot. "Got it! I'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to upgrade Baymax's sensor."

He looks up towards some figurines, seeing their friends in the reflection. He then looks at Hana, who's standing in front of a large female statue.

"Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy..." He turns around to the couch. "Hana and I are gonna have to upgrade all of us!"

"Upgrade who now?" Wasabi recoils back a bit in surprise.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax states as Hiro walks around Hana. She stares at him weirdly and he circles around the couch. He pats Baymax's stomach.

"Okay, I like where this is headed!" Fred laughs in enthusiasm.

"We can't go against that guy! We're nerds!" Wasabi exclaims in disbelief.

"Hiro, we want to help, but we're just...us," Honey Lemon says gently.

"No," Hiro stands up on the couch. "You can be _way _more." He looks towards a superhero painting on the wall.

GoGo slowly stands up. "Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in."

Hana steps up slowly, staring at the painting. This was her chance to really be someone...to put her skills to use.

"Can you feel it?!" Fred asks happily as the others stand up. "You guys, do you feel this?! Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!"

Hiro turns around to Hana. "Tadashi would've wanted us to do this together..." He holds out his hand. "What do you say?"

Hana looks at his hand and smiles a bit, taking it. He helps her up onto the couch.

"I won't sit by and let this man run around the city with our inventions. Let's do this," She places a hand on her hip.

"By the way, can we call him Yokai?" Fred raises a hand and they give him a confused look. "Oh, it's Japanese for spirit or phantom. The kanji used for it can also mean mystery or bewitching!"

"Okay, then I won't sit by and let...Yokai use our inventions for evil," She smiles slightly at Hiro.

"I NAMED OUR FIRST VILLAIN!" Fred cheers loudly.

"Will you stop?" GoGo asks irritably.


	15. First Flight

**Angel: Ahhh, I have four exams this week! Luckily, the two exams for online classes shouldn't be a problem since they're both dealing with Criminal Justice, which is, you know...my thing XD So I might be delaying updates for the next few days. We've got...5 or 6 chapters left? I just had to have all of these exams on the same week...at least I'm nowhere near midterms yet. Also, ignore all the details from the superhero outfits except for Hana's, I would've edited them out if I wasn't studying right now.**

The next day, they get ready to prepare. "Arms up," Hana holds out her arms and the others do as they're told. Hiro scans them like he did with Baymax. Then he brings them over to his 3D projection computer, showing them a model of Yokai's mask. He had gotten the schematics for it from Baymax's screen.

"The only way to control the micro-bots is with the neuro-transmitter. So it either survived the fire, or he made his own," Hana starts off. Both of the twins have taken off their hoodies.

"The neuro-transmitter must be in his mask," Hiro continues as he drags a model of the device to the mask. "We get the mask, and he can't control the bots. Game over."

Honey Lemon pours a chemical mixture as a suggestion to the twins for her armor. It explodes into wiggly blue slime, impressing them.

GoGo tosses one of her electro-suspension wheels from her bike to the twins.

Wasabi drops an apple, slicing it in half with one of his lasers. He smiles at the duo.

Hiro holds up a comic as Fred strikes a monster pose.

When they're standing in front of his computer, Hiro looks to Hana, who grins, waving the periodic table in her hand. He makes a model of a purse with a heart symbol on it.

Honey's superhero outfit consists of a light purple dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels and pink armor with a belt to match. She does not wear her glasses, but instead wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Her helmet has a transparent visor that covers her entire face. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat, which the twins had just created for her. It has the periodic table on the heart symbol, since chemistry is her thing. And it's pink, because...

Well, pink.

She types in a chemical formula and inside, a chem ball is created inside. An orange chem ball pops out and she stares at it in awe. The twins smile, gesturing to the gazebo. Heathcliff steps into the center, holding some tea. He puts on a makeshift Yokai mask, gesturing for Honey to throw it.

Since Honey Lemon didn't want to hurt him, she lightly tosses it at his feet. His legs get trapped in a sticky substance.

She runs over him to make sure he's okay, lifting off the mask. He smiles lightly and she hugs him in relief.

* * *

The twins remove the bike away from the wheels, using that as inspiration.

GoGo wears a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots (each sporting a red spot in the center), a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings. Her visor is transparent. They knew_ very well_ that she loved speed...the car chase proved that. So they thought, why not give the woman wheels of her own?

The duo finish adjusting the wheels for her, helping her stand up. She wobbles a bit as she's not used to it, falling on her bottom. Hiro and Hana race to help her up, but she holds out a hand to stop them. Backing away, they let her get up on her own, crossing their arms.

She slowly skates over to Heathcliff, quickly getting the hang of it. GoGo slides, speeding around the butler. She grabs a hose and wraps Heathcliff around in it while he's simply buttering a croissant. She snatches the mask from him and slides to a stop near the twins. She takes off the visor as she tosses the mask to Hiro, popping her gum. Hana smiles slightly at her.

* * *

Hiro slides over to his computer, Baymax walking up to him. Hana runs over, showing Hiro a few superhero pictures and colors. He zooms in on the model of Baymax, smiling at him.

He takes hold of a red armored fist, pushing it into Baymax, but he ends up sliding into the garage door. He manages to push it in and they put in the armored feet. Then they put in the backside, moving onto the last thing.

His...gigantic...belly. They push the purple belly plate, but the belly is too big. "Come on," Hiro mutters as they push towards the front. Hana pushes at the bottom.

"Suck it...in!" She grits her teeth as she pushes as hard as she can. Hiro helps her and when they finally get it in, they fall into the floor. "Whoa!"

Hana lands onto Hiro's back, both of them laughing.

Fred was probably the hardest one, since there's nothing that had inspired them. He doesn't have a major, and he's a mascot...so what did they do?

They gave him a battlesuit designed after a traditional Kaiju monster. The beast's skin has the colors blue and orange with limbs of a lighter shade of blue. On its body are flame-shaped spines and a back covered in spikes. In addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, the suit has a tail with similar features, while its head has two sets of horns and three fierce-looking eyes (with the top one acting as Fred's access to vision). Its four-fanged "mouth" is the only opening the suit has. The soles of the suit's feet enable Fred to perform high jumps.

They lift the helmet over Fred's head and he puts it on eagerly. They stand back as he jumps into the air. "Super jump! Super jump!" He jumps higher, breathing fire in a circle. He makes a circle of fire around Heathcliff.

"I breathe fire!" He snatches the mask away from Heathcliff.

"Fire extinguisher," Hiro grips Hana's arm. "Now."

* * *

They zoom in on an image of a piece of wrist armor. Hana was really proud of this one.

Wasabi dons a mostly green, almost turquoise armor, accompanied by what appears to be Japanese cropped pants with particular patterns layered over it. His jikatabi fashion also remains intact with his armor, though given red linings to accompany the black. Over his eyes is a yellow visor.

Laser plasma blades retract from his wrists, surprising him. Hana claps happily, bouncing up and down a bit, glad that it was working. Hiro gestures to Heathcliff, who moves away to reveal a tennis ball shooter. He powers it and the twins point to Wasabi, who stands there confused.

The first ball is fired and he holds his blades in front of him. "Whoa!" An even cut of the tennis ball lands behind him. The balls are fired more rapidly and he flings around his arms, cutting each and every single one. When he reaches the shooter, he jumps into the air and cuts it in half. Retracting one blade, he grabs the mask, turning towards the twins who hold up their hands. They're about to high five when they remember the blades. Wasabi retracts it and they do a three-way high five.

"Woohoo!" Fred cheers as they've gathered around in their armor, admiring themselves.

"I love it!" Honey Lemon exclaims as she examines her purse.

"Not bad," GoGo tosses a wheel from her arm.

"Anybody's suit riding up on them?" Wasabi asks as GoGo gets the wheel back.

"Hey guys!"

They turn towards the twins.

Hiro dons a battle-ready outfit showcasing indigo armor. Under this armor, he wears a black protective two-piece suit that covers most of his body down to his knees along with black knee pads and steel-toe black sneakers, both of which have red magnetic circles. On his hands, he wears thick, forearm-reaching, black and indigo padded gauntlets that sport the same red magnetic circle on the palms.

Hana's armor is made of primarily orange with red accents and black armor as her hair is down underneath her orange ombre helmet. She has a darker orange ombre on her super suit top. Her skirt is also orange, but lighter with white lining decorating it vertically. Her black clothing covers most of her body from her elbows to her ankles, with knee-high orange boots on her feet. On the sides of her helmet are tiny bolts, which she would reveal their purpose later. She wears orange gloves in the same style of Hiro's, except they're fitted better to hold the size of her hands in a more curved outline. Her visor is white.

"Check this out!"

They run over to the grass. "We'd like to introduce...Baymax 2.0!" They gesture to the healthcare robot.

This new armor is made of red and purple metal, and has a sleek, trim design compared to the prototype. It has rocket thrusters equipped into its feet and back-mounted wings to enable flight. In addition, the armor has reinforced durability and flexibility to improve Baymax's speed and strength. His helmet's visor is transparent. He stands there near the sun in a superhero pose. It's almost as if he's posing for a comic book cover.

"Oh!" Fred stares at him in awe. "He's glorious!"

Baymax stands up with a wave. "Hello."

A butterfly flies past him and he starts chasing after it. "Whoa!" The twins run around to face him. "Hold up. Focus! Show 'em what you got, buddy."

"We worked really hard on this," Hana grins at their friends.

"The fist! Show them the fist!" Hiro makes a fist with his left hand. Baymax does as he's told and the twins stand back. He wiggles his fingers.

"Ba-la-la-la-la."

"No," Hiro chuckles a little. "Not that. The thing, the-the other thing."

"You know..." Hana makes an explosion sound. He makes his hand into a fist and it opens up, firing at a statue not too far away. The fist crashes into the statue and the stone wall behind it, leaving a giant hole.

"Whoa," Wasabi and Honey Lemon murmur in awe.

"Rocket fist make Freddie so happy!" Fred cheers at this. The fist goes back to Baymax.

"That's just one of his new upgrades!" Hiro says giddily. "Baymax, wings!"

A pair of red wings appears behind Baymax. "No way!" Fred exclaims and Hana turns to them. What shocks them is that she's actually smiling. It was a nice sight to see.

"Way!"

As Baymax examines himself, Hiro runs behind him. He climbs up Baymax, his feet locking onto the magnetic sensors on Baymax. He presses his magnetic red circles onto his back.

"Thrusters!" The boost turns on from Baymax's feet.

"Watch this," Hana grins as electricity comes from her bolts, moving to her feet. Two circles of electricity lift her up slightly into the air. The four look in shock as she yelps in surprise to be floating so suddenly.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion," Baymax tells the twins.

"I fail to see how you fail to see that it's awesome!" They cry out happily. "Full thrust!"

Instead of flying, he ends up on the ground, knocking Hana down with him. Suddenly, Baymax takes off at full speed, Hana's electricity thrusting her up into the air. The others duck as Baymax flies past them, with Hana waving her arms in the air, looking down at the garden.

"Okay, a bad start. Now I just have to control iiiiiit!" Her electricity speaks for her as it moves her above the city. The robot flies around erratically, Hana following close behind.

"Steady, big guy," Hiro places his hands on front, adjusting his knees. "Let's just take this slow."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the twin flying with electricity," Hana wobbles as the electricity moves her over. They scream as they see a spinning cat statue in front of them.

"Up, up, up, up! Thrust, thrust, thrust!" Hiro shouts as Hana looks at her feet. She puts her hands to the bolts and they catapult her into the air, causing her to scream. "Too much thrust, too much thrust, too much THRUST!"

"Too much power on that jump," Hana says to herself and the power dies down. Baymax's thrusters turn off and he flies over the San Fransokyo bridge. Hana flails around as she soars over the top.

"Back on, on, on, on!" Hiro shouts and just before they could hit the bridge, Baymax turns the boosters back on, flying past the cars. Hana's electricity reappears, shooting her at least 70 miles per hour across the bridge. A little boy is playing with a robot in his mother's car when the three fly past him. He gasps in awe.

Baymax flies above a truck, both he and Hana flying up higher until they reach the top of the bridge. Hana plants her knees on the platform, panting a bit. How was she gonna do this?

Baymax lands safely and Hiro sighs in relief. "Oh man!" Baymax glances at him, the other eye moving to scan Hana. "Maybe that's enough flying today, what do you say?"

"Your neuro-transmitter levels are rising steadily."

"Which means what?" The twins asks slowly, Hana looking up at him.

"The treatment is working." He tilts over and flies straight down.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Hiro shouts and Hana stands up immediately.

"Hiro! Baymax!"

She looks at her feet and takes a deep breath. Stomping on her right foot, the electricity shoots her into the air, but not as fast. She lets herself fall.

"BAYMAX!"

Instead of falling, he flies across the water. Hana looks at him in awe, slightly inspired. Her feet plant on top of the water and an electricity wave appears underneath her, flying her across the water as if she's surfboarding. She chuckles in awe, looking around as she's floating on water! The water behind her erupts in waves and Hiro opens his eyes, smiling. This feeling was amazing.

"YES! WOOHOO!"

He looks towards Hana as she catches up to them, waving. "Whoa! You're practically surfing on water, without getting shocked!"

"I know!" She cheers as they can see the city up ahead. Hana looks down at the water below her and laughs, bringing her hand down. She lets her hand touch the water and suddenly she's floating on air, electricity acting as her transportation. It forms into a make-shift wave, leaving Hana soaring on top of it above the buildings. They fly past houses and tall buildings.

Thousands of different colors compliment the city as the wind rushes to her hair gently. Hana smiles at the sight. For the first time in forever, no pun intended, she feels excited. Her body feels like it's lighter than air itself.

She laughs gleefully and Hiro looks over to her. He could see the bright smile on her face...

It suited her.

Having more control now, she and Baymax fly past highways and office buildings, turning around and flying underneath Chinese lanterns. Hiro laughs as Baymax spins around in a loop. Hana sees the statue in front of her and jumps across it. When she lands, the electricity catches her feet, allowing her to continue flying. They reach a subway train and fly around the tracks, going inside a tunnel. The three fly in front of the train and Hana waves to them. They soar out of there, flying towards a building. The twins look at themselves in the reflection of the window. They couldn't believe what they see.

Hana looks so happy now to Hiro, and she looks awesome flying on her own. Hiro smiles at himself and his sister and Hana couldn't believe that she's looking at herself. This...is her...actually dressed like this...actually flying, with electricity! She feels so free out here...like nothing could go wrong. Like she could let loose and have some fun. Almost like that night that Tadashi saved them from Good Luck Alley...

She grins as she gets an idea, thrusting her arms forward. A line of electricity forms in front of her, turning into a loop. When Hana reaches it, she spins around once, a line being traced as if it's a guide at her command. She spins around a bit, skating on the energy as she holds up her arms gracefully.

"Look! No hands!"

Hiro laughs as she jumps into the air, both her and Hiro touching the rope to a sky turbine. They fly in a circle and they see the turbines up ahead. The twins look at Baymax and then at each other, grinning. They fly past the turbines, swerving back and forth. When they're in turbine-free air, Hiro pumps up his fists.

"Yes!"

"This is the best thing ever!" Hana cheers as they fly off past the sunset and back to the bridge.


	16. Akuma Island

**Angel: Wow okay, um...Hana's not a lesbian *tries not to die of laughter* And she's not bisexual for that matter! Hana Hamada is straight, and that won't change anytime soon. **

After the flying, Hiro, Baymax, and Hana sit on top of a wind turbine, staring out to the sunset. Today was definitely eventful...Hana couldn't remember the last time she had fun like that.

"Wow. That was...that was..." Hiro starts off, unsure of how to describe it.

"Sick," Baymax finishes for him. The twins look up at him in surprise. "It is just an expression."

They laugh at this. "That's-that's right, buddy," Hiro pats him on the leg. He looks back out to the sun. "We are never taking the bus again."

The view was amazing as the wind blows, Hana's hair flying slightly. She brings her knees to her chest, resting her arms on them. She can't help but smile. Previously, she thought that Baymax could never fill in the void of Tadashi...and he still can't. But...he was the pillar of support that she needed. A guide that she was missing in her life. Her brother might be gone, but...he lives on in Baymax.

"Hana."

She glances to Hiro, who's still looking out towards the sun. He takes a deep breath. "It's still hard...thinking about what happened to you." He closes his eyes and she stays silent. "But...that shouldn't change anything between us. And...even though we weren't close...I'm glad that we did this."

She smiles softly as she glances at him. "I'm glad too, Hiro."

Baymax looks at them. "Your emotional states have improved. I can deactivate if you two say you are satisfied with your care."

"What?" They ask in surprise, glancing to each other. "No!"

"We don't want you to deactivate," Hiro tells him, getting onto his feet.

"That man is still out there," Hana stands up too.

"So, fire up that super sensor," Hiro gestures towards the city. Baymax stands up, with his new lenses activating. He looks at the entire city.

"Functionality improved. One thousand percent increase in range." A few seconds later, the scan stops and he looks down to the twins. "I have found a match." He points at something in the distance. They turn around to see an island that's separated from the rest of the city. "On that island."

"What could be over there?" Hana murmurs as she stares at it.

"I don't know...but let's get the others," Hiro speaks up.

* * *

Hiro, Honey Lemon, and GoGo fly on top of Baymax while the robot is holding onto Fred and Wasabi. Hana is flying next to him.

"Killer view," GoGo comments as she looks around to the city.

"Yeah, if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this," Wasabi calls out as he's hugging Baymax's arm. "But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it!"

While he's talking, Fred is making superhero poses. They reach the island and Hiro points to a specific spot.

"There! Baymax, take us in."

Baymax safely lands near a building that looks like it came from the army. Hana's electricity lowers herself onto the ground safely.

"Awesome!" Fred jumps up into the air as the others get off the robot. "Our first landing together as a team!"

"Guys, come on," Hiro whispers to everyone, him and Hana leading them closer. Wasabi stops near the fence as he points at a sign that says Caution: Quarantine Area.

"Quarantine? Uh, do you people know what quarantine means?" His voice trembles a little and Baymax holds up a finger.

"Quarantine, enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to a disease, or in some cases, death."

"Oh look!" Wasabi calls out as he catches up to them. "There's a skull face on this one. A skull face!"

"Wasabi, we have a job to do here. Put your fears aside," Hana tells him.

"Be ready," Hiro whispers as they turn the corner. "He could be anywhere."

Something suddenly snaps behind them and they scream, turning around. Hiro hides behind Baymax as Honey Lemon throws her chem balls, GoGo throws her discs, Wasabi flings around his arms, Fred breathes fire, and Hana flings her arms, throwing bolts of electricity.

"Eat fire! Eat fire!"

When the smoke clears, they all stand there, wondering if they got him. Looking down, they see that the threat...

Was a pigeon.

"Oh...this is...awkward," Hana rubs the back of her neck and the bird flies away.

"That was a bird," Fred says in embarrassment as GoGo catches her disk.

"Well..." Honey Lemon chuckles nervously. "At least we know our gear works."

Hana shakes her head, pointing to the door. Wasabi cuts through it with his blades, making an almost perfect circle. The circle falls down and he retracts his blades as they see a long hallway...

"Seven intrepid friends, led by Fred!" Fred starts singing as the seven walk down the hall cautiously. "Their leader, Fred! Fred's angels, mm-mm-mm, Fred's angels mm-mm-mm. Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic. Mm-mm-mm, the amulet is green. Mm-mm-mm, it's probably an emerald-"

"Fred," Wasabi speaks up, interrupting the song. "I will laser hand you in the face!"

"We're not naming our team after three women from a private detective agency," Hana whispers to him.

"Guys, shh," Hiro replies, looking up at the robot. "Any sign of him, Baymax?"

He tries to scan, but he gets different signatures in all directions. "The structure is interfering with my sensors."

"Perfect, the robot's broken," Wasabi remarks, but Honey Lemon stops at a door, peeking inside.

"Uh, guys," She calls out. "You might wanna see this." She pushes the door open and they step into a room that is badly damaged. The ceiling had caved in at some point, because there's a hole in the ceiling. Walls are cracked and pieces of machinery are scattered everywhere. Most notably, giant circle structures sit there. One of them is completely gone while the other one is dismantled.

"What do you think it is, geniuses?" GoGo asks the twins.

"I'm not sure," Hiro whispers as Hana looks at them.

"I've never seen something like this before...by the looks of it, it's been abandoned for a while..." Hana says and Hiro sees something.

"Look," He points towards something. A piece of the machine has the same bird symbol that they've seen before.

"Hiro, Hana," Honey Lemon whispers, looking up towards a control room. A single red light is on.

They open the door to the control room, but no one is inside. The control room has a perfect view of whatever was built there. The twins step in first, looking around the room. Hiro drops the visor as the red light was coming from a computer. Hiro presses a button and they see an image of...

Alistair Krei.

"Krei?" They ask in shock. Krei and the other people with him seem to be in the same control room that they're standing in. Hiro rewinds a video, stopping it at a certain point.

"We were asked to do the impossible," Krei is escorting some important people around. "And that's what we did. We reinvented the very concept of transportation." He leads them to the same circular structures that they saw a few seconds ago. "Friends, I present Project Silent Sparrow."

"Silent Sparrow..." Hana murmurs, looking out to the machine. So that's what that bird symbol meant...it was the logo of the project...so then what happened?

The machine powers up, showing that they're actually portals. The girls glance to each other before going back to the video.

"General, may I?" Krei gestures to the general's hat. When it's in his hand, he throws it into the portal. On the other side, a technician catches the hat, waving it.

"Whoa. Magic hat," Fred says as the others look in shock.

"No, Fred. Teleportation," Hana looks up at him. "I can't believe it..."

The hat is thrown again and it ends up in Krei's hand. "Teleportation. The transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science fiction anymore," Krei walks past the group. "Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you're here to witness history. Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?"

A slender young woman looks to be older than Tadashi gets into a pod. She has large blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair that is tucked away. Her pilot suit is a white skin-tight garment with red accents and white armor on her chest and shoulders, along with a matching white pilot's helmet.

"We've invited all these people," She sits down into her seat. "Might as well give 'em a show."

"T minus 30 seconds till launch." The pod comes together as it approaches the first portal. "29, 28, capsule is in position, 27..."

"Sir," One of the technicians speaks up. "We've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field."

"Huh?" Krei asks in confusion as he leans in to look closer.

"Mr. Krei, is there a problem?" The general asks in concern. Since he didn't want to look bad in front of the general, Krei decides to ignore the problem.

"No," He shakes his head. "It's well within the parameters. Let's move forward."

"3...2...1..." Abigail takes a deep breath. "Pod engaged."

The pod shoots into the portal, but as soon as Abigail goes through, an alarm goes off. "Field breach! Abort! We've lost all contact with the pod!"

The second portal then explodes, shocking them.

"Oh no..." Honey Lemon murmurs. Hana looks back towards outside. So the project failed...The footage gets shaky, with everyone panicking.

"The pilot is gone!"

"Portal two is down!" Suddenly, the first portal starts sucking everything up.

"The magnetic containment field is down!" The control room starts to be affected by the portal.

"Krei! Shut it down, now!" The general yells and Krei does so. "I want this island sealed off!"

"The government shut down Krei's experiment," Hiro says, glancing away from the video. Was he wrong all this time?

"And he's using your micro-bots to steal his machine back," Honey Lemon deduces, but none of them notice a chuck of debris being lifted towards them.

"Krei's the guy in the mask," The twins say in shock and Baymax turns around, having heard the noise behind them.

"Oh no."

They all turn around, only for the chunk of debris to be flung in their direction. It smashes into the base, with Yokai being the culprit. He turns around, leaving them for dead once again.

Luckily, because of Baymax, they're safe as he lifts up the chunk. Honey Lemon coughs as Hiro looks up at him.

"Baymax, get us out of here."

The chunk is smashed into pieces by Baymax's rocket fist. Yokai turns around to see them. "Go for the transmitter, behind his mask!" Hiro yells at them.

"Do whatever it takes," Hana looks at everyone else. Yokai moves his hand, a wave of micro-bots heading right towards them. Before Baymax could block it, the micro-bots knock everyone down.

"Baymax!" Hiro runs over to help him. Hana stands up, rushing over. She turns to the others.

"Go! We'll help him!"

"What's the plan?" Wasabi asks the others.

"It's Fred Time," Fred pulls down his monster head. "Super jump!" He leaps into the air, heading towards Yokai. "Gravity crush!" A micro-bot fish knocks him away. "Falling hard!"

"Seriously, what's the plan?" Wasabi looks between the two girls.

"Get the mask," GoGo speeds forward.

"Right behind you!" Honey Lemon readies a chem ball, running after her.

"For real, _what is the plan_?!" Wasabi asks a third time.

GoGo skates up a pole from the portal, jumping over a pillar of micro-bots. She catches her disc as she skates up walls, jumping over more micro-bots. When she lands, she spins around, throwing one of her discs. It hits Yokai in the face, but it doesn't knock off his mask. He attacks her again, but she flies down a wall and takes off, capturing the disc she threw. He chases after her, using his micro-bots as transportation. While he's distracted, Honey Lemon drops a chem ball, which erupts into a blue squishy substance of sorts. She jumps on it and lands safely, peeking behind her. She moves to another hiding spot and then a third one before quickly preparing a chem ball. It pops out into her hand and she waits for her chance.

GoGo skates up another wall, catching her discs as she jumps to the ground, sliding underneath micro-bots. She spins around and rides up a wall, spinning around and firing another disc. Yokai narrowly dodges it just as Honey Lemon comes into view. This knocks the chem ball out of her hand and in front of GoGo. It turns into ice and she slides onto her back, knocking down Honey Lemon in the process.

"Hey!"

He turns around to Wasabi, who looks scared at his appearance. "Uh...uh...you wanna dance, masked man? Huh? Cause you'll be dancing with these!" He shows his laser blades. "Hand over the mask or you'll get a taste of this! And a little bit of that!" Wasabi starts showing off his moves. "Ha!"

Yokai shows a bunch of micro-bots, aiming them all at Wasabi. He manages to deflect all of them with his blades.

"Whoo! Hey, I did alright! Heh heh...is that all you got?!" He looks at his feet, which are captured by micro-bots. "Oh, uh...you got that too?"

With moving two fingers, he throws Wasabi away. Fred comes in out of nowhere. "Back into the fire-" Wasabi is knocked into him, and they crash into the others.

He's about to finish them off with the bots when he hears a whistle. He looks up to see Hana standing on a railing. She points to something and someone flies past him. Looking up, he sees Hiro riding on Baymax. They fly around towards the micro-bots and Hana lifts up a hand. Electricity travels from her to the ground, hitting some micro-bots. He attacks Hiro and Baymax first, but the robot maneuvers around the attacks. He moves his hand towards Hana, the micro-bots traveling to her, but she jumps off the railing.

Hana lands on a trail of micro-bots, the electricity from her feet affecting the micro-bots. They fall apart as she skates on them. Suddenly, two attacks knock down her and Hiro to the ground. They crash into Yokai, falling down some stairs. The micro-bots fall around their friends as the twins sit up, seeing the mask in front of them. Hiro quickly grabs it and they look up. Yokai has their back turned to them, so they couldn't see his face.

Hiro helps his sister get up as the others run up to the railing. They take off their visors, glaring down at the man.

"It's over, Krei."

"Time for some answers," Hana makes one of her hands into a fist. However, when the man gets up...they see that he's not Krei.

It's the person they never expected.


	17. The Identity of Yokai

**Angel: I think this is the shortest chapter, because I wanted to make the twins finding out it was Callaghan in a separate chapter instead of putting it with the previous one. Tell me how it's already Tuesday...and I've managed to already get through three exams XD Luckily, my last one for this week is tomorrow...**

Hana gasps at the man as she takes in his appearance.

Callaghan, who was supposed to be dead, started the fire.

Callaghan, a man who they all trusted, stole their inventions.

Callaghan, who's standing in front of them in that black coat, killed Tadashi!

She feels her arms shake in terror as she could only stare.

"P-Professor Callaghan?" Hiro asks in shock, the others gasping. "But the explosion...you died."

"No," He explains, "I had your micro-bots."

_Callaghan put on Hiro's neuro-transmitter, using his micro-bots to survive the fire._

"But...Tadashi...you just let him die," Hiro is on the verge of crying. The old Callaghan would never do something like that, but it's like they're looking at an entirely different person.

"Give me the mask, Hiro," Callaghan orders, holding out his hand. Hana backs away slightly, taking the mask from Hiro and shaking her head slowly. Even though she couldn't speak, she still wasn't going to give it to him. He let Tadashi rot in a fire. This cold-hearted person that they trusted knew that he would leave destruction in his wake. He never had any intention to help the twins get into school, he played them. He played all of them.

And now because of that, Tadashi is dead.

"He went in there to SAVE you!" Hiro yells at him instead of listening.

"That was his mistake!" Callaghan shouts to them. Hiro recoils back in shock at the callous comment. That soon turns into anger for Hiro as Baymax lands behind them.

"Baymax, destroy."

This declaration shocks his sister and Callaghan. "What are you doing?" Hana whispers to him.

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax informs the boy.

"Not anymore," He pushes the access port open. Hana grabs his arm, standing in front of him. She simply stares at him.

_If you do that, you'll not only regret it, but you'll be possibly harm someone. And if you don't think that wouldn't scar you for life, try me._

Hiro glares at her and pushes her to the ground, grabbing the mask from her. He takes out the healthcare chip and tosses it aside.

"Hiro, this is not what-" Before Baymax could finish, Hiro slams the access port closed. His eyes turn red as Hana looks up in horror.

"Do it, Baymax!" Hiro points to Callaghan. "DESTROY HIM!"

Baymax raises his rocket fist and fires it at the professor, who jumps out of the way. He scrambles onto his feet and runs. GoGo slides down the staircase.

"No! Stop, Baymax!" She shouts, trying to stop him. He pushes her into a wall, knocking her down. Hana could only stand there, staring at Hiro and Baymax. It's like she wants to do something, but she's too shocked to do anything.

Baymax walks over to Callaghan, who had tripped. He scoots away as Baymax pushes past poles. He aims the rocket fist again, but Fred jumps onto his back, pulling him away. The robot hits him against the wall.

"Stop, he's getting away!" Hiro tells him, but Baymax throws Fred into Hiro, making the boy drop the mask. Callaghan picks it up and puts the mask back on.

"Baymax!" GoGo yells as she and Wasabi come around to push him back. Hiro goes over to stop him as Callaghan uses the micro-bots to lift himself up in the air, jumping onto a platform. Hana steps on something and looks down to see the healthcare chip underneath her foot. She quickly bends down and throws it over to Honey Lemon.

Baymax pushes GoGo and Wasabi away, throwing Fred into a wall. He looks up at Callaghan and gets a clear shot...

But then his eyes turn back to normal as Honey Lemon has her hands on the access port. Hiro watches Callaghan leave.

Baymax's eyes see a terrified Honey as he looks over to Fred who's on the ground. "My healthcare protocol has been violated."

GoGo and Wasabi approach him slowly. He helps Fred up, who stares up at him cautiously. "I regret any distress I may have caused."

"How could you do that?!" Hiro asks Honey Lemon furiously. "I had him!" He whips around to the silent Hana. "And you were just standing there like nothing was going on! Why didn't you try and stop them? Why'd you freeze up?!" He pushes her away slightly, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Hey! Get off," Wasabi pulls him away from Hana as he could tell she looks uncomfortable. "What you just did, we never signed up for."

"We said we'd catch the guy. That's it," GoGo says firmly.

"I NEVER should have let you help me!" Hiro shouts at all of them, turning around to the robot. "Baymax, find Callaghan!"

He looks up towards the ceiling, but the scanner glitches. "My enhanced scanner has been damaged."

Hiro groans in frustration and climbs on top of Baymax. "Wings!" He puts on his visor and Baymax deploys his wings.

"Hiro, this isn't part of the plan," Fred tries to tell him, but he ignores them in favor of his anger.

"Fly!" He angrily flies off.

"Hiro!" They cry out, but he flies through the hole where Callaghan had escaped.

Hana gulps slowly at the ordeal she's just seen, frozen like a statue. She thought everything made sense, but now, everything in her head was spinning. It's like thoughts are running, but she can't place any of them. She couldn't place a single one. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she think straight? Why was her heart beating so fast?

Hana backs away slowly, breathing heavily.

"Hana?" Honey Lemon asks slowly. The girl looks like she's about to pass out.

"What's wrong?" Wasabi questions, stepping closer, but she slaps his hand away.

She looks around as she can relive what just happened. Callaghan revealing himself...Hiro getting angry at him...Baymax acting like someone he's not. She had to get out of there. Coming across the door, she pushes it open from behind, running out into the hallway. The others call out after her, but she ignores it because she wanted to get the heck out of there. Once she reaches outside into the island, tears spring from her eyes. She stomps on the ground rapidly, wanting to get away. Electricity surrounds her and she flies off into the sky.

* * *

She reaches the docks at the bay, running as fast as she can. The recent events sent her just over the edge, Callaghan speaking of Tadashi as if his life didn't matter. As if nothing else mattered but his plot. Tadashi didn't matter to him...he doesn't even care, and Tadashi idolized him. He blames Tadashi for his own death.

She feels more and more sick as she runs along the path that the micro-bot led them to. She's disheveled, her hair flying. Tears are still running down her face, not just out of sadness, but also anger. Shaking with things she didn't understand...why him? Why her brother?

She runs across the deserted area. Her breath hitches in an occasional sob, which she suppresses. She slams against the base of a flagpole, clinging there with a pant. She stares out to the black water. All this time, Callaghan killed Tadashi, he tried to kill them all on multiple occasions, and now he might hurt someone else.

Finally she lets out a sob, the tears hitting the planks.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" She cries out, sliding onto her knees. All she says is his name until her throat goes sore.


	18. Tadashi is Here

**Angel: *rubs eyes* Sorry for the delay, the last exam today left me slightly mentally drained and I needed to take a nap afterwards...three more chapters to go!**

Hiro opens up the garage, storming in with his helmet underneath his arm. Baymax waddles in behind him as he opens up a ladder. He was still furious over the recent events. How could Callaghan say that about Tadashi? How could his friends stop them like that?

And how could Hana just sit there and do nothing?

He climbs up the ladder and pulls off Baymax's helmet. He knocks something off his desk and slams the helmet down, plugging it into the computer. Baymax scans him as he types away.

"Your blood pressure is elevated. You appear to be distressed."

"I'm fine," Hiro denies and before he can put the helmet back on, Hana arrives into the garage, her eyes weary.

"Hana!" Hiro runs up to her, narrowing his eyes. "Where have you been?! And why do you look like that?"

"...I..." She can't come up with an explanation.

Hiro huffs when he gets no answer and turns away, climbing up the ladder. He puts the helmet on Baymax. "There, is it working?"

Baymax tests his scanner, looking around the room. "My sensor is operational."

"Good," Hiro nods curtly. "Now let's get-" When he tries to open the access port, it doesn't open. He taps it again. "What?" He continues tapping, but nothing happens.

"Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?" Baymax asks knowingly.

"Yes. Open!" He grits his teeth, tapping on the port.

"My purpose is to heal the sick and injured," Baymax informs him, Hana biting her lip nervously.

"Baymax, open your access port!" Hiro orders him.

"Do you want me to terminate Professor Callaghan?"

"Just open!" Hiro says in frustration, pulling off the chest plate. Hana slowly approaches him, not sure of what to do. He pulls at the access port.

"Will terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?"

"Of course not!" Hana suddenly exclaims, but by the tone of her voice, she was unsure.

"Yes...no! I don't know!" Hiro replies, getting impatient. "Open your access!" He claws at it, but it still doesn't open.

"Hiro, don't make any rash decisions here," Hana swats at his arm, also getting impatient with him.

"Is this what Tadashi would have wanted?" Baymax questions, causing Hana to pause in front of the robot.

"How would we know what he wanted?" She asks quietly.

"It doesn't matter!" Hiro yells, both the twins feeling conflicted.

"Tadashi programmed me to aid-"

"TADASHI'S GONE!" The two of them shout, Hiro slamming his fists on Baymax's chest. He buries his face into Baymax. Hana pants slowly, staring at Hiro. She didn't know why she yelled that all of a sudden...until she remembered Callaghan's attitude concerning his death. She blinks back tears.

"Tadashi's...gone..." Hiro lets out a small sob.

Hana slides onto the ground next to him, sniffling. "Tadashi is here."

"No, he's not here," Hiro murmurs, thinking that it was like last time when Baymax was looking at his side of the room.

"We were there when it happened, Baymax," Hana slowly closes her eyes, running a hand through her hair. "We tried to stop him...and he ran into the burning building. Unless he's a ghost, he's not...here..." A few stray tears stream down her face.

"Tadashi is here."

Before Hana could insist to him that he's not, something appears on Baymax's screen. "This is Tadashi Hamada."

They lift their heads up to see a video with Tadashi on it. "And this is the first test of my robotics project."

He reaches out and pushes a button. "Hello, I am Bay-" A loud screech is heard, causing Tadashi to cover his ears. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" He cries out, scrambling to stop it.

Hana slowly stands up as she stares at it, the twins glancing to each other.

Another video is played. "The seventh test of my robotics project." He presses the button again.

"Hello, I am-" This time, he gets punched by Baymax, one of his arms flying off.

"Wait, stop scan stop!"

The next one has a tired Tadashi late at night. "Tadashi Hamada again...and this is the thirty-third test of my robotics project."

Before he can do anything, the power goes out. Tadashi holds up a flashlight, staring at the robot. "I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. Let's get back to work."

The first six words were remembered by the two...because he said that to Hiro before the showcase.

"This is Tadashi Hamada..." Tadashi rubs at his face at early morning in the last one, and he looks like he's about to quit. "And this is the eighty-fourth...test." He looks up nervously. "What do you say, big guy?" He presses the button.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Tadashi's eyes slowly widen. "It works...you work!" He yells in excitement. "Oh, this is amazing! You...you work!" He kisses the camera. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it~" He does a happy dance, making the twins smile. He was still goofy Tadashi that they knew and loved.

"Alright...big moment here. Scan me," Tadashi stands still as Baymax scans him.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy."

"I am," Tadashi chuckles in excitement. "I really am. Oh man. Wait till my siblings see you. And then maybe that'll inspire Hana for her to do something great. You're gonna help so many people, buddy."

Tears come from their eyes as they can't help but smile. Hana was so touched at his words. "So many...that's all for now. I am satisfied with my care."

The video stops there, with two hands touching the smiling image of their brother. They wipe away the tears, Hiro looking up at Baymax. He realizes now that Tadashi wouldn't want his creation to hurt people. He created him to help people, to care for them.

"Thank you, Baymax," The twins say softly.

"I'm so sorry...I guess I'm not like my brother...and sis, I'm really sorry about what happened back on the island. You had every right to make the decision to do nothing, and I had no right to act like that. I don't deserve to have someone like you as my sister."

Hana takes a deep breath, placing a hand on top of his. "Hiro...family sticks together. And family also forgive each other," She smiles shakily. Hiro leans in, pressing his forehead to the side of her hair, glad that his only sibling...is still here. Hana closes her eyes as the two say nothing. They sit there for a few seconds before someone calls out to them.

"Guys."

They turn around to see their friends arriving.

Hiro faces them, embarrassed over what happened. "Guys, we...we..."

GoGo wraps her arms around them, giving them a hug. They're surprised at first, but close their eyes.

"We're going to catch Callaghan," She lets go of them, putting one hand on each shoulder. She looks between the two of them. "And this time, we'll do it right."

The two smile a bit, nodding. "Hey, but maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time," Wasabi tells Hiro, who facepalms in realization. Hana rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh man," Hiro mutters under his breath.

"Guys, we're really-"

"Nah, it's cool," Fred interrupts the girl. "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper."

"Hana...what happened?" Wasabi asks the girl slowly and she takes another deep breath as everyone stares at her.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Honey Lemon places a hand on her back. She simply walks over to the couch and sits down. Hiro stares at her in confusion.

"You ran off? Why?"

"...Losing Tadashi has been really hard for me. So when I saw that it was Callaghan behind the mask, my skin was crawling underneath my armor. I couldn't do anything, I just...froze," She squeezes her eyes shut. "I didn't want to do anything I might've regretted. So I panicked and I couldn't believe what Hiro did. I got really clammy. I needed to take the edge off, so I ran! I just...I was freaking out," She opens her eyes, trying not to cry again. "I sat there at the bay for what seemed like hours."

Hiro steps up and hugs her, rubbing gentle circles on her back. "It's okay. You just had a little panic attack...I miss him too."

Hana slowly returns the hug.

"Guys, we found something you should see," Honey Lemon regretfully breaks the moment as she holds up a flash drive.

They plug in the flash drive to Hana's computer. The footage starts off right after Abigail, the pilot, was deemed unreachable.

"You almost got us killed!" The general shouts as someone comes running down the stairs.

"KREI!" Callaghan pushes past people, the guards holding back from attacking Krei. "You did this! You knew it wasn't ready!"

Hana pauses the video there.

"Callaghan? He was there?" Hiro asks in shock. No wonder he and Krei were talking to each other like that...Callaghan was talking about the incident. And he silently planned his revenge with no one else suspecting a thing...

"He was such a good man..." Honey Lemon murmurs sadly. "What happened?"

"I don't know...but the answer's here somewhere," Hiro looks at all the other cameras.

"Why would Callaghan react like that?" Hana says, looking up at the others. As Hiro is rewinding, Honey notices something.

"Wait, wait. Stop." She points to the top left. "There he is." Hiro zooms in to see Callaghan with Abigail.

"With the pilot..." Hiro says slowly as they watch the two hug. "Hang on."

"What was that written on the side of her helmet?" Hana looks at him and he goes back to when Abigail was going inside the teleportation pod.

"We've invited all of these people." He rewinds it again, zooming in on the side of her helmet...

It reads Callaghan."

"The pilot was Callaghan's daughter," Hiro says in realization. "Callaghan blames Krei."

"This is a revenge story," Fred says as the boy goes for his helmet.

"So what are we waiting for?" He puts it on. Hana puts hers on, running towards the door. She suddenly stops, turning around to her brother and friends.

"And guys..."

They turn towards her to see a small smile on her face. "Thanks."

The five smile and nod, running after her.


	19. Saving the Day

The sun is shining brightly as Krei is giving a Grand Opening at Krei Tech. He's giving a speech to everyone who had been invited.

"This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a lifelong dream. But none of this would've been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger, and set us on the path to a bright future!" He raises his champagne glass in the air.

The crowd cheers, but then a loud buzzing sound is heard. "What?" Krei looks around in confusion.

"SETBACKS?!"

He turns around to see the micro-bots crawling onto the roof. The people in the crowd back away before they leave in a panic. Callaghan appears and dives towards Krei. He tries to run, but the micro-bots capture him. The micro-bots move to the ground, lifting them up slightly. The mask lifts up to reveal Callaghan.

"Was my daughter a setback?" He growls angrily.

"Callaghan!" Krei exclaims in surprise as the man circles him. "Your daughter, that...that was an accident! I-"

"NO!" Callaghan interrupts, the micro-bots squeezing him slightly. "You knew it was unsafe! My daughter is gone because of your arrogance."

The micro-bots then lift up three pieces of the portal. Krei looks around as the three pieces are in the air. "What are you doing?!" He asks in fear.

"You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine," Callaghan replies angrily, "Now I'm taking everything from _you_." He looks up as the pieces come together, turning on with a hum.

"No, no, no, you can't!" Krei protests and pieces of Krei Tech start to get sucked into the portal.

"You're going to watch everything you built disappear," Callaghan makes Krei get closer. "Then it's _your_ turn."

"Professor Callaghan!"

They turn around to see Baymax and Hana landing across from them. The others jump off the robot. The twins take off their helmets, Hana shaking her hair a bit.

"Let him go," Hiro demands, but he just gives them a cold glare.

"Think about what you're doing here," Hana holds up a calm hand.

"Is this what Abigail would've wanted?" Hiro asks him, gesturing to everything around them.

"Abigail is gone!" Callaghan shouts at them. The two glance at each other, as they knew exactly how he felt.

"Look," Hana closes her eyes. "We get it. We feel the same way about Tadashi. But you let a man die. Now you're threatening to hurt Krei? This isn't the professor that we all knew."

"This won't change anything," Hiro shakes his head. "Trust me. We know."

He freezes and for a minute, they thought that he'd seen reason.

"Listen to the kids, Callaghan," Krei begs from behind. "Please, let me go. I'll give you anything you want."

He furrows his eyebrows as there's only one thing he wants that he can't have. "I want my daughter back!" He closes the mask and fires a wave of micro-bots at the seven. They jump out of the way, Hiro running to Baymax.

"Go for the mask!" He jumps onto the robot's back. Hana and Baymax take flight, but he dodges them. He then uses the micro-bots to grab their legs. Callaghan throws them around and swings them into Krei Tech. Baymax crashes into the wall while the twins break through a window. Hiro looks around and sees Hana's back to him, not moving.

"Hana!"

Before he can reach her, the portal brings them to the ceiling. Hiro grabs Hana's hand and Baymax is grabbed by the micro-bots. He throws the robot into the Krei Tech logo.

"Baymax!"

He turns around to see the others running up to him. "Leaping into action!" Fred jumps into the air, releasing some fire from his suit's mouth. Callaghan puts up a wall of micro-bots to deflect it.

Hiro shakes Hana as her eyes are closed. "Sis, sis, wake up!" Suddenly the ceiling breaks away, sucking them towards the portal. Hiro flails his arm while the other is around Hana's waist. He grabs onto the end of a metal pipe, holding onto his sister for dear life. A 14-year-old might not be that strong, but he suddenly had all the strength he needed to protect his sister.

GoGo speeds up to Callaghan, but he eventually traps her in a ball of micro-bots. She looks up as the ceiling starts to form.

Fred rolls around and jumps, shooting fire at the micro-bots. He spins around and the micro-bots push him into a wall. Fred grabs a piece of it, but it breaks off when he's dragged away, the micro-bots grabbing his arms and legs. They start to pull at his limbs.

Wasabi uses his blades to deflect micro-bots in every direction. Two pieces of the building get pushed towards him, Callaghan pushing them further to Wasabi.

"Getting a little tight!"

Honey Lemon jumps up, throwing a chem ball at some micro-bots, trapping them. She throws another one into the air and it explodes into purple foam. A wave of them comes from above and she creates a bubble to protect herself. The micro-bots start poking at it, but they begin to break at the top.

Hiro struggles to hold on, but the metal pipe breaks off, sending the twins into the air. He grabs onto a rope, and they are dangerously close to the portal. He can see everyone in trouble.

"He's too strong!"

"There's no way out!"

"Hiro! Hana!"

"Help!"

A micro-bot hits Hiro in the face and he looks up towards the portal as the micro-bot gets sucked into the portal.

"That's it!" He says in realization. "I-I know how to beat him." He turns around towards the others. "Listen up!" Hana hears his voice through her communicator, slowly opening her eyes. "Use those big brains of yours and think your way around the problem. Look for a new angle!"

Suddenly inspired at his words, Wasabi looks around, seeing that there's nothing below him. Pushing against the two walls, he opens his blade and cuts through the bottom. He laughs when he lands safely.

Honey Lemon makes two chem balls and when the micro-bots pierce through again, she smacks the two balls together. It sticks to her hands and she flies out of the bubble.

"My arms! They can't go any further!" Fred grits his teeth before a look of realization hits him. "Wait a second." He pulls his arms to him. "It's a suit."

He sees the piece of the building that he dropped. "Hello sign." He grabs it with his free arm. "Care to go for a little spin?" He spins the sign, breaking through the micro-bots on his right. "Double spin!" He slices through the other side and puts his arms back inside the suit, spinning the sign around. "YEAH!"

GoGo pops her gum and takes it out, sticking it to the side of her helmet. She puts on her visor and grabs one of her discs. She spins around the ball until she slices out, landing in front of the micro-bots. Baymax is surrounded by the bots.

"Baymax!" Hiro calls out and a piece of debris hits the two. He hugs Hana closer to him and the robot looks up.

"Hiro. Hana." He gets completely covered in the micro-bots, but his rocket fist shoots out of the pile. He flies out and gets the fist back. Hiro smiles in relief and when Baymax flies around, he lets go, landing on the robot. Hana sighs in relief as she stands up on Baymax's back. Magnetic strips appear on her feet, sticking onto the robot. They look down to see Callaghan and Krei.

"Ha ha, I love that robot!" Krei shouts happily. Callaghan flings Krei to the wall, trapping him in one of the signs.

Baymax spins around and lands. Hana jumps off Baymax as their friends join them.

"Okay, new plan," Hiro starts off and Baymax starts flying, the others running next to them. "Forget the mask. Take out the bots. They'll get sucked up into the portal."

"That way, he won't be able to use them anymore," Hana glances to the four. "Do what you guys do best."

"Now that is a plan!" Wasabi agrees, taking out his plasma blades. Hiro turns to Honey Lemon and Fred.

"Honey, Fred, could you give us some cover?" He asks them.

"Like you have to ask," Fred replies, jumping into the air.

Honey Lemon makes four chem balls from her purse. "Let's do this, Freddie!" She throws them up in front of Fred and he blows fire at them.

"Smokescreen!"

A cloud of smoke appears, affecting Callaghan's sight.

"GoGo, Wasabi, take out those bots!" Hana points to them as Callaghan jumps out of the smoke. Baymax and Hana fly towards him, but he attacks them with micro-bots. Baymax dodges them while Hana lets herself fall. She presses her hands together and spreads them out, creating a bow made out of electricity. Hana pulls back the string and an electric arrow bursts from the bow, hitting the field of micro-bots in front of her. It explodes into pieces and Baymax swoops down below her. Her feet hit his armored back with a clack.

"That was awesome!" Hiro cheers at her, and they share a high-five. "Ready?" Baymax spins around the micro-bots. "And...dive!"

Baymax flies in front of the portal, diving towards the micro-bots. The remains fly into the portal.

Wasabi runs through debris but he starts floating into the air. "Whoa! Gravity's getting a little weird here guys. Wait, let's use this!" He bounces off a wall and slashes at a column of micro-bots. He lands and slices through two more, spinning and jumping into the air. "Green blades of fury!"

GoGo zips past columns, landing on the ground. "WOMAN UP!" She leaps and presses her wheels against the micro-bots. They break apart and fly into the air. Callaghan sends more micro-bots towards the three. Baymax punches them and they fly past the trio.

Fred jumps onto a pile of debris, holding two signs. He spins them around. "Sign spin!" He breathes fire onto them. "Now my signs are on fire!" He jumps, slicing through micro-bots.

Honey Lemon cheers as a long purple string is taking her up into the air. She plants her purse in one of the columns, a chem ball popping out of it. She catches it into her hand and throws it at the purse, making it explode. The string pulls her back down. "Whoo! Now that's a chemical reaction!"

Callaghan continues attacking the trio with the micro-bots, but they dodge as Baymax starts to use the karate moves he learned. Hana jumps off Baymax, flying with all of her power. She spins around in a drill like formation, gaining speed and momentum as electricity surrounds her in a circle. She cuts through a pillar of micro-bots.

"Back kick. Knife hand. Round house. Hammer fist." He calls out. Callaghan suddenly grabs Baymax's arms, about to send them into the portal.

"No!" Hana shouts at them and before she can help, she gets caught into micro-bots as well.

"This ends now!" Callaghan tries to fire them into the portal, but nothing happens. He tries again and again, but still nothing.

"Looks like you're out of micro-bots," Hiro smirks at him.

Callaghan looks down to see that the only micro-bots left are the ones he's standing on. "Baymax, can you help me out here?" Hana smirks at the robot. He breaks himself free and rips the micro-bots off Hana. Hiro grabs her hand, throwing her up into the air. She lands on top of the robot again next to Hiro as they swoop down towards Callaghan. He blocks his face, preparing for the hit, but Baymax just stops in front of his face. He looks up at the twins in confusion.

"Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being," Hiro states, not wanting the same incident with Baymax to happen again. "But we'll take that."

Baymax takes the mask, smashing it into pieces. And because the neuro-transmitter is now gone, the micro-bots holding the portal fall apart, including the ones holding up Callaghan. He nearly gets sucked into the portal as it falls when Baymax swoops in and catches him. The others and Krei run out of the way as the portal lands with a boom, sending dust everywhere. Baymax comes in and places down Callaghan, landing on the ground. The twins jump off, and they thought it was over...

But the portal is still sucking in everything.

"It's still on! We have to shut it down!" He looks towards Krei.

"We can't!" He informs them, "The containment field is failing, and the portal's gonna tear itself apart!"

"There's no time to deactivate it!" Hana looks towards the portal.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Hiro urges, everyone taking off into a run, but when the twins look back, they come to a stop. Everyone else turns around to see Baymax standing in front of the portal, staring at it.

"Baymax!" The twins run over to him.

"My sensors are detecting signs of life."

"What?" The two ask in surprise.

"Coming from...there," He points inside the portal. "The life signs are female. She appears to be in hypersleep."

That's when they realize that only one person had ever gone into the portal. The same person who Callaghan risked everything for...

"Callaghan's daughter..." Hiro says slowly, "She's still alive!"

"And she's still in there..." Hana murmurs, Callaghan turning around. There's a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Abigail..."

Hiro and Hana jump onto Baymax. "Let's go get her."

"The portal is destabilizing! You'll never make it!" Krei shouts over all the noise.

"She's alive in there," Hiro insists, both twins turning around.

"We can't leave her in there all alone," Hana continues, biting her lip. She was making the right decision...she knew she was this time.

"Someone has to help," They say in unison. Hiro looks to Baymax.

"What do you say, buddy?"

Baymax turns his head to face them. "Flying makes me a better healthcare companion."

Hana smiles, hugging his head gently. He opens his wings and shoots off into the air. He spins around in a circle and flies into the portal...


	20. The Portal

They're surrounded by white light until they emerge into a colorful space. There are colors swirling around everywhere and they fly past the clouds slowly until they reach the space where everything recent had been placed.

"Careful, there's Krei Tech debris everywhere," Hiro warns his sister and Baymax. He looks around and grabs Hana's hand as Baymax narrowly ducks from a piece of glass. He ducks under another piece of debris, flying past other pieces. He scans for Abigail and a longer piece of glass is in front of them.

"Look out!" Hiro jumps, running on it as Hana flies out of the way. Baymax flies underneath and Hiro jumps through a hole. The robot catches him.

"I have located the patient." They look up and see the pod up ahead.

"Hurry!" Hiro tells the robot and Hana takes the lead. The two follow after her as they go deeper into the portal. They reach it and Baymax grabs a hold of it. The twins wipe off the windshield. Abigail's eyes are closed and her face is slightly pale. She is still breathing, however. "Come on, let's get her home."

The two climb onto the pod. "We'll guide you out of here," Hiro glances at Baymax, since they're blocking his sight.

"Together," Hana places a hand on Hiro's shoulder and they smile at each other.

"Let's go!"

Baymax activates his thrusters, flying straight towards the debris. "Veer right!" Hiro starts off as Hana moves her hand to the right.

"Stop and go straight ahead," Hana tells him.

"Okay, to the left."

"Straight," Hana replies after a few seconds.

"Hard right! Up and over!"

"Straight!"

"Okay, level off. Easy..."

"Don't go too fast..." Hana eyes the broken glass in front of them and Baymax carefully flies through the hole.

"Whoo hoo! Nice flying!" The twins exclaim as the opening isn't too far away now. Hiro glances at Baymax.

"Almost there!"

"Just keep going straight, and we'll make it!" Hana beams at him. Baymax sees something and they turn around to see a big piece of concrete flying towards them. Before Hana could make a shield, or at least try to, Baymax flies in front of them, getting hit by the piece.

"BAYMAX!" The twins cry out as it sent him backwards. His armor is now broken off, leaving only the legs and the right arm.

The portal s close to closing as the other members of the team glance back in worry.

"Baymax!" The twins hold hands, holding out one each to the robot, but he's too far away. He tries to use his thrusters, but they're damaged.

"My thrusters are inoperable," He tells them.

"Just grab hold!" Hiro insists to him.

"We'll bring you in," Hana waves her hand forward, gesturing for him to hold out his hand. With all of the strength he has left, his armored hand reaches theirs. Together, the twins pull him over to the pod. They glance back at the exit in worry, as there was no way to get over there now...

"There is still a way I can get the three of you to safety," Baymax speaks up and they turn around in confusion. Hana tries to make electricity come from her hands, but they spark briefly.

"I can't use my electricity, there's no way..." She shakes her head, both of them watching as he links his rocket fist to the pod.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"No, no, no, no, no, w-wait," Hiro says in shock. "W-What about you?"

"You're not doing...what I think you're doing..." Hana's eyes widen slowly as she could only stare.

"You are my patients," He tells them.

"Baymax-"

"Your health is my only concern," He interrupts the panicking twins.

"Stop! We-we're gonna figure out-"

"Are you satisfied with your care?"

"No!" Hana shouts suddenly. "You can't do this, Baymax!"

"There's gotta be another way! We're not gonna leave you here! We'll think of something!" Hiro pleads with him.

"We could...we could," Hana stammers, trying to think straight.

"There is no time. Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Please," The twins beg in unison. "No...we can't lose you too."

Hana looks at the pod, squeezing her eyes shut as she tries to fight back her tears, but she couldn't. She's been through so much...but Baymax has been there for them ever since he met them. He was like...he was the older parental figure they needed in their lives. If he wasn't around to do that for them, what then? She wouldn't know what to do with herself...

"Hiro...Hana...I will always be with you."

Tears stream down their faces as there's a long silence. The twins glance to each other before nodding. Abigail had to be out of here...and if it was the only way...

Then they'd let him go...

They throw their arms around Baymax, sobbing. Hana sniffles and he wraps his arms around the two of them. They hug for as long as they can and the two let go of him.

"We are satisfied with our care," They say through their tears. Baymax simply blinks and starts sinking towards the bottom. The twins hug each other, staring as the rocket fist activates. Baymax slowly disappears into the distance.

_Thank you, Baymax...my life would've been the same if it weren't for you...I'll never forget you, _Hana thought as they go through the portal.

The portal caves in on itself and the pod shoots out just in time before it explodes. The pod crashes and slows to a stop, the twins holding on as Baymax's rocket fist deactivates.

"Hiro! Hana!" Wasabi cries out and they look up to see their friends.

"Yeah, they made it!" Fred cheers as the four run up to the twins. They quickly notice that it's only two of them...and no Baymax. They slide onto the ground.

"Baymax?" Wasabi asks quietly. They shake their heads slowly, everyone looking in sadness. The twins look over the pod, staring at the unconscious Abigail. Her breathing has quickened.

Once she's out, she's placed on a gurney by the paramedics. "Miss, can you hear me? What is your name?" The female paramedic asks her as they speed past police cars.

"A...Abigail...Callaghan," She responds weakly. Krei is giving his statement to the police.

"Okay, Abigail. You are gonna be fine. We're taking you to the hospital," She checks Abigail's eyes with a flashlight. Callaghan is in handcuffs, pushed towards a police car. The officers shove him inside and he watches as Abigail is put into the ambulance. While he's glad that she's alive...his actions could mean that he won't see her again...

On top of the San Fransokyo Tribune, the rest of the team is standing there, watching. They stand there in silence, thinking about the recent events. It was truly upsetting that Callaghan killed Tadashi...and thought he lost his daughter...and if it wasn't for Baymax, they wouldn't have saved the city today...

They slowly turn around and take their leave. Wherever Callaghan would end up...

It was only a slight hope that he would realize what he's done.


	21. Epilogue

**Angel: Alright guys, this is it: The final chapter! As for the TV show...well...**

**I'm still pretty indecisive about it. I know that sounds weird coming from me, since...you know...I love this movie XD Here's the thing, though, if you just look on the first page of recent BH6 fanfiction, you'll see that someone else is already doing the show with an OC in it. I know, I know, Hana's only related to Hiro, but I don't wanna take away from that fanfic-at least, not right now. Does that make sense? **

**I mean...I'll think about it...but I'm still not sure...**

The last few days felt like a dream. Becoming superheroes...finding out the true identity of Yokai...the reason Tadashi died...and losing Baymax. But it wasn't a dream, this was reality.

It had hit them pretty hard, but over time, they've started to go back to their normal lives.

"A massive clean-up continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech industries." Clips of the recent events are playing on the TV. "Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could've been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is wondering, who are these heroes, and where are they now?"

Fred, Honey, Wasabi, and GoGo are in the Lucky Cat Café, waiting for their friends. Hiro appears a few seconds later, but without Hana.

"Where's your sister? Isn't she coming?" Honey Lemon frowns in worry. Hiro holds out his hands before they could go search for her.

"Guys...meet the new and improved, Hana Mae Hamada," He steps aside to show his sister. She has a new look as her hair is still the same, but she has put brown highlights in it. She's also wearing an SFIT sweatshirt over her regular clothing. The four stare at her in surprise as she gives a small wave.

"Hey."

"Oh, I love your hair!" Honey Lemon touches it slightly.

"You look good, girl genius," GoGo smirks at her a bit.

"So, uh, is there a reason for this?" Wasabi gestures to her new hairdo.

"Well...since we're starting school today," Hana rubs the back of her neck. "I thought it'd be good to start fresh, you know?"

"You mean fresh like my underwear?" Fred gestures to himself as she sticks out her tongue, remembering his underwear process.

"No. I just...wanted to show that I'm a new person now," She shrugs slightly with a small smile.

"Aunt Cass and I helped," Hiro places his hands on his hips proudly. Wasabi ruffles them on the head and they take their leave.

"Hey sweeties," Aunt Cass walks up to them, holding their lunch bags. The twins hug her and Hana smiles up at her aunt. "I really like this new hair on you, Hana," She lightly touches the ends of Hana's messy hair. Her niece looks so happy now.

"Thanks." Hana hums slightly, taking their lunch.

"Last hug!" The twins say in unison, hugging her again. She smiles and they wave at her. "Bye!"

* * *

They all walk to school together, talking along the way. They place Tadashi's cap on a lamp as a decoration, the twins starting to unpack. Hiro opens up the box with the rocket fist inside. The twins place it on a shelf, smiling sadly. They bump the fist slightly.

"Ba-la-la-la-la..."

Hiro is about to turn around when Hana notices something sticking out from the fist. "Hiro," She grabs his shoulder, turning him around. He sees the object too and they pull at the fingers, seeing Tadashi's healthcare chip.

Their eyes widen at it. Somehow, Baymax had taken out his chip without them noticing, and put it in his rocket fist...so that they could rebuild him.

* * *

"Ow?"

Days after they find his chip...they think he's finally ready. A camera sees them and they drop their arms slowly.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro, Hana."

They run their hands through their hair in shock, laughing. Baymax steps out of his case and they rush over, hugging him. He wraps his arms around them, placing his head on top of theirs. It was so glad to have him back...

After Baymax releases the twins, he scans Hana. "Hana, I sense that you are still in depression. I will use psychotherapy to help."

She sweats a bit, holding up a hand. "Er, no need Baymax. I don't think I need you psychologically. But I can still be your patient. As long as you don't sacrifice yourself again. Erm..."

Why did she just say that?! The whole reason they rebuilt him was because he had realized that he had to give himself up to save the three of them. She looks at Hiro for a reaction, but instead...he starts laughing. A look of surprise hits her face as her brother is showing his slight gap while in laughter. She can't help but laugh too in relief.

"I fail to see what caused laughter," Baymax blinks at them.

* * *

Hana stands in front of a constricting office, sighing to herself. "...Well...here we are, Hana Hamada...psychotherapy. You can do this..."

Was she excited? She didn't know...would anyone be excited about seeing a therapist? It wasn't something she wanted to avoid, given her medical history...the anxiousness is starting to eat at her.

"Hey." Is she insane, or was that Hiro's voice?

She turns around to see everyone, even Aunt Cass.

"Emotional support can be helpful for a depressed person from loved ones," Baymax states as she stands there, trying not to tear up.

"Knock 'em dead, girl genius," GoGo sends her a small smile.

"We'll be waiting right here for you!" Honey Lemon chirps with a wave.

"We can get tacos! Or, uh, whatever you want, I don't want you to eat too much...but can it be tacos?" Fred asks enthusiastically, Wasabi sending him a look.

"Fred," He shakes his head, turning back to the girl. "Just be yourself, Hana."

"You can do it!" Aunt Cass pumps a fist.

"Good luck, sis. We're on your side...remember that if you start to feel nervous," Hiro tells her, hands in his pockets.

Hana blinks back tears at their encouragement. "Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate that..." She takes a deep breath and walks inside.

The halls feel tiny in comparison to any other buildings she's seen, but she decides to ignore it for the sake of finding the door. After walking for what seemed like forever, she finds the nameplate: Dr. Emily Sopher.

Taking another deep breath, she opens the door to the therapist, who looks up immediately at the sound of the door opening. Emily Sopher looks to be in her 30s, with waist-length blonde hair done in a nice ponytail. Black horn-rimmed glasses rest on her face, complimenting her maroon blazer and black pencil skirt. She doesn't seem to wear too much make-up, except for her pink glossed lips.

"You must be Hana," She smiles softly.

"Yes...hello, Dr. Sopher," Hana says, giving a small wave.

"You can call me Emily," The doctor stands up, offering her hand. Hana takes it and they shake hands. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, no thank you."

Dr. Sopher turns and closes the door behind her. She motions Hana to follow, leading her to one chair and a chaise longue. They sit down opposite from each other and they're looking straight at each other. Hana rubs her neck, unsure of how this is supposed to start. Dr. Sopher does look nice enough, though...

The woman clears her throat. "Hana, before we had the chance to meet, I took a look at your medical records," She lifts off her glasses, placing them on the table. "And I want to let you know that I am not here to judge you. I only want to help you figure out what it is you are feeling and I can see that you have a lot of doubts about yourself. And, everything you say will be constricted to this room. Nobody will ever know what you say to me, not even your friends and family, without your permission. Having said that, I hope that you can trust me in letting me know everything about you one step at a time, okay?" She gives the girl an encouraging smile. "Before we start, I am curious about how you are doing and how is life back at home?"

"I...I'm good," Hana nods slowly. "Nervous, but good. My brother and my aunt are very supportive to me."

"I'm glad," The doctor smiles softly. "So...tell me why you're here, to help you understand it."

"Well, it all started off..."

* * *

After about an hour, the door opens and Hana walks down the steps. The others, who were sitting on the bench, lift their heads up and immediately get onto their feet as she approaches them. Baymax just stands there behind them.

"So...how'd it go?" Hiro examines Hana's face. She didn't look upset or uncomfortable...but she could be just hiding it.

"Was the therapist making you uncomfortable? Because we'll go in there and-"

"No, no!" Hana interrupts GoGo before they could make a scene. That'd be the last thing she'd want. "Nothing like that. It went...really well. I feel different, like a new person. I'm glad I was able to vent about...stuff, and I know it must've been scary when I visited the hospital...I'm really sorry I put you through all that."

"You can make it up to us..." Fred grins widely. "By-"

"Fred, let her pick," GoGo interrupts sharply.

"Okay..." He then perks up. "So tacos?"

Everyone groans at this and Hana laughs at him. "Okay...we'll go for tacos. After a whole hour of that, I'll eat anything."

"We're gonna head over to Tadashi Hamada Hall afterwards!" Honey Lemon reveals, Hana's eyes widening.

"They finally finished it?!"

"Yeah," Hiro nods at her with a grin. "I can't wait. And we're proud of you for today."

She smiles at everyone, hugging Hiro and Aunt Cass. The other four smile at the family moment while Baymax waddles forward, hugging all of them with his big arms. She could really change her life for the better...with support from her friends, family...and maybe SFIT won't be so bad.

Tadashi would be proud too.

* * *

Hiro flies on top of Baymax, hollering as they move past cars.

_We didn't set out to be superheroes._

_But sometimes life can be unexpected._

Fred spins around underneath him, breathing fire.

GoGo speeds on top of a train, spinning off and zipping past.

_The good thing is our brother wanted to help a lot of people._

Honey Lemon throws down a chem ball, sliding down a purple slide made of goo.

_No matter what the situation was, he'd stop and help the best way he can._

Wasabi slices through the slide, spinning in the air.

_And that's what we're gonna do._

_We're friends, a team, and we'll always have each other's backs. We'll make it through anything._

Hana jumps off an electric path, spinning around and throwing an electric blast. She lands on the roof, joined by the others.

_Who are we?_

_**Big Hero 7!**_


End file.
